Destiny's Call
by mizutanitony
Summary: Carric Hawke is on the run as the world powers prepare for war. What is a champion to do and how will a male elf help him come to terms with it and what will happen when he makes that decision. Sex, language, violence. FIRST MHawke/Fenris NSFW!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Mizutanitony here back with a new fic for yet another awesome Bioware game, Dragon Age 2. This is most likely going to be a one shot since I just finished the game and it got me thinking about writing again. This time though I'm going into a new area for a pair and it's pretty much all romance and it involves my male blonde hair hazel eyed Carric Hawke and the lyrium tattooed elf Fenris. That's right, gay sex and this is post game. Despite the fact that I fucked up and did not 100 percent friend Fenris and did not get the final bit of the romance so no achievement received. Spoilers abound.

Now if you don't like guy on guy well then by god don't bother reading this. And by the way yes I'm a guy and I have no problem with this because well this is how my dating life goes.

I'm sure I'm bound to lose a good number of male readers but ladies I adore you all; you perverted little minxes. And I'm gonna restart Cherished Days soon, huzzah!

**I'm coming up with this on my own and am just using some Bioware characters. I don't own them or the game!**

Also for some reason I think Fenris likes vegetables a lot and I'm going to be describing my version of Hawke so he wont' look like what's in the commercials.

SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS!

Never written Dragon Age so my writing will take awhile to find its flow and I haven't written in MONTHS! So give me awhile.

This just takes place at some RANDOM part after Hawke goes missing months after becoming the viscount seeing as we aren't told how long it's been once Varric tells the story.

Also it's gonna be a little bit playful and light hearted/sappy as I think outside of battle, maybe Hawke has gotten Fenris to soften up and in combat he is much more powerful with someone to protect. *shrugs*

And if I get this done quick enough…the first mature rated MHawke and Fenris Romance. FUCK YEAH!

And Fenris and Hawke will not be wearing their normal end game armor as to avoid detection.

Who do we contact to add Fenris to the character list?

word of advice fellow writers. Never finish writing a chapter at 2 in the morning, take two hours to write it, and then post it..as you can see the quality will suffer. So maybe I should get a beta to help with this if you guys want it to continue.

* * *

The date was Dragon Age 9:40. The location was a village about a weeks travel from Starkhaven located next to a large lake. Several farms dotted the landscape; the golden wheat waving gentle in the early autumn breeze. It was a warm evening and the sun was slowly making its way behind the mountains. It's light reflecting off the lake water like precious stones sparkling beneath the disgusting grey rock one was accustomed to finding them in.

Inside the inn of this particular farming village a broody looking elf sat at a table in the corner; a bottle of wine, a large pitcher of water, and three large plates of food sat on the table. He made no attempt to eat the meal. Instead he just sat there waiting, a large silver looking sword rested in the crook of his arm.

His face was hidden beneath a large black cloak, his features only visible if one was to approach the table and at seeing the size of his weapon no one in dared to approach him and he welcomed it. Instead he drank his water and nodded at the barmaid whenever she passed by.

It was her tenth time walking by him and his stomach gave a painful growl. Giving him, he removed his glove and began removing food from the plates. From one he took a few pieces of mutton before cutting a large wedge of bread from the other. Next came his favorite part, the fresh vegetables from the nearby farms.

This was always his favorite part of a meal.

As a child, before Danarius' sadistic experiments on him, he helped the house gardener tend to the crops on his former masters property. He stared at the freshly sliced tomato and smiled at one of the few happy memories that had surfaced a couple months back.

He watched his sister learning how to help in the scullery as he picked his the first tomato he'd ever grown off the vine. He was able to hide it along with a few other vegetables in his pocket before ending his shift for the day. That night he gave them to his mother and it was one of the happiest moments of his childhood. A warm feeling spread throughout his body as he watched her face light up at what he had done while his sister showed off her sewing skills by showing her mother a new apron. It was one of the few bright lights in his soon to be darkened life

The familiar twitch of a grin made itself known in the corner of his mouth that quickly disappeared when a loud cough interrupted his thoughts. Quickly putting the vegetable in his mouth, the elf felt a warm flush spread in his cheeks and his guest laughed at the sight.

"May I ask what you find so amusing?"

"You are smiling in public. Usually you only do that after certain activities."

Fenris glared across the table and twitched his foot once he felt the boot of his companion brush his calf; his lyrium tattoos gave off a dim light. "Must you be so crass? I thought the purpose of us leaving was to keep stay under the Chantry's radar?"

Carric Hawke pulled down his hood and ran his hand through his shaggy blonde hair before checking his short ponytail. "Speaking of which, we have to leave in the morning seeing as one of my contacts just arrived from Markham." Hawke pulled out one of his knives and cut a piece of mutton and placed in on a slice of bread. He took a bite and swallowed before continuing. "We are about a three days ahead of them, but if the Seekers send scouts with horses, we'll have more trouble than we can bargain for."

"There are only two of us and even with horses we can hide much easier than a group on horses. And should they prove hostile" he looked out the window, and smirked, "we can take them by surprise by hiding in the wheat fields."

Carric chuckled at the image of the smaller man jumping out of the wheat; Blade of Mercy carving through flesh and his face covered by large amounts of wheat. His amusement earned him a glare and after taking a large bite of roasted corn he asked, "What's bothering you this time?"

Eating a couple bites of bread, Fenris poured himself a glass of wine and drank deeply before growling. "You are either laughing at some sort of sordid image of me cleaving a horses head off with my anniversary gift, OR at the possibility of a good rut out under the stars in the fields." He watched the human squirm in his seat. He responded with a laugh of his own and poured himself a second glass of the wine along with a glass for the human and raised it. "To Fereldan depravity"

Hawke took his glass and waited for Fenris to raise his own. The elf brought it up and after gently tapping the rims of their glasses they drained them. After pouring himself a second, Hawke took another large piece of mutton and a fair bit of vegetables. They ate in silence for a bit. The occasional glance and smile at one another their only communication. When the table was finally cleared they ordered a couple more bottles of wine. In the middle of their third bottle, they decided to head upstairs and call it an evening.

The rest of bottle three and number four were clinking happily in the hands of the rogue as they wandered up the stairs. As they climbed, Fenris had the unfortunate pleasure of tripping on the second to last step; his drunkenness making the human laugh.

Feeling his face flush in embarrassment, the warrior growled at the rouge and climbed to his feet chasing the human all the way to the large room at the end of the hall, his sword grasped as if ready to attack. The door swung open in front of the elf and he watched the human disappear into the room before it ricocheted back toward the frame.

To Fenris' luck, the door did not close all the way but it closing would give the rogue the advantage. Opening the door, the elf gently nudged the door open and gave the room a quick overview before entering. The room was spinning slightly due to the alcohol in his system, but he stood firm.

His eyes scanned the room for possible places the rouge could hide. Deciding to check the most obvious places first, Fenris looked above him and checked the ceiling to find no sign of the rogue. Using his sword, he waved it at the ceiling incase the human had decided to slip into the shadows. When his search was completed, the elf thanked the Maker with a silent prayer that he hadn't skewered the human because of his inebriation.

Setting the sword next to a night stand, Fenris pulled a match out of the drawer and lit a nearby the candles on both sides of the bed before shutting the door to continue his search; this proved to be a rather unwise decision.

Just as he set the lock on the door, two hands appeared on either side of him and his nose was filled with the scent of wheat and flowers as a warm pair of lips began kissing the back of his neck. They were gentler than when they first spent the night together, but that was a moment of passion; at least that's what Fenris told himself when he left. He told himself it had been a fleeting attraction based on respect and nothing more, but he had been a fool.

For three years he lived in cold seclusion, and yet even after hurting the one he loved Hawke always kept him by his side, and even defended him in front of Anders. Fenris felt a pang of guilt at this. His misguided hatred towards all mages had forced Hawke to betray one of his closest friends. And though he knew Hawke had joined the Templar's out of concern for the people, Fenris felt that he may have influenced that decision.

Feeling the elf grow even more tense than usual, Hawke wrapped his arms around the elf's waist and whispered, "What's bothering you, emma lath?" The warrior snorted at the question which the human took immediate offense to. Turning the man around he couldn't help but ask, "What's so funny? At least I'm making an attempt to learn the language."

"And it is a welcomed attempt, Hawke. It's just that your accent needs a little more work."

The elf turned and locked eyes with the man a smile on his face. It took a moment but soon the human was smiling back and the elf wrapped his arms around his neck; undoing his lovers pony tail. He watched the thick blonde hair fall around the human's neck and once it was he couldn't resist running hands through the golden locks. A few moments of peaceful silence passed between them before Fenris leaned in and placed his lips against the humans. The human returned the kiss gratefully. So gratefully, that Fenris had to tighten his stance so that the human didn't force the elves head into the door.

It was a game for them, to see which of the two would make their pleasure known first, and as was almost always the case, Fenris was the loser. His moan echoed in the rogue's ears and he couldn't help but smirk when the elf parted his lips, and Hawke was more than happy to indulge him.

The elf sucked in large amount of air and gripped his hair tightly when Hawke's tongue met his. He felt his knees lose a bit of there strength and soon the elf felt the sturdy wood of the door on his back as he returned Hawke's enthusiasm.

Cheering in his head at his victory yet again, the champion pressed his prey harder against the door as he began gently chewing on the elves lower lip between kisses. The guttural groan of the warrior made the human let out a growl of his own that only deepened when he felt his lover's nails begin digging into his back.

Laughing at the growl, Fenris squeezed a little harder and when Hawke broke their kiss to gaze into his eyes the elf latched his mouth to the human's neck he gave it a gentle bite forcing the human to growl.

"You always know just what to say."

Lifting the elf from his throat, Hawke gave him a gentle kiss before running his hands through the gray hair. As he spoke, his hands gently traced the silver tattoos that would forever mark the battle scared skin of his mate. He Fenris' hands trace the scars on his back. The warm touch of the calloused hands along his spine sent a shiver throughout the rogue's body.

With his mates defenses dropped, Fenris lifted the shirt off the slightly perspiring human flesh and met no resistance in removing it completely. Tossing it aside, he heard the faint thud of the light chain mail hidden beneath the cloth before placing his lips to the battle hardened flesh while his hands traveled down the back of his human before placing his hands on his hind quarters. As his hands gripped them he felt strong human hands run up the back of his own shirt, but the human made no attempt to remove the article on his chest. Instead Fenris felt the removal of his belt.

It took a great amount of will power to take one of his hands to help remove his pants. When they were resting at his ankles the elf kicked them to the corner where the shirt now lie. His lightly armored pants landing with a dull thud of their own while the belt remained at his feet.

During this his lips never left the humans flesh; they only kissed their way lower. Tracing along the flesh, the occasional flick of his tongue across a hardened nipple before giving it a gentle bite. Fenris remembered the first time he tried doing such a thing. His time as Danarius' slave left him little time to enhance his sexual prowess thanks to the fear his presence created.

Yet his desire to explore proved fruitful and after many months, Fenris knew which buttons to push. Releasing his mouth from the small nub, the elf continued his journey south until he was on his knees, nose brushing against the buckle of the belt known as Hindsight; his hands expertly loosing the strip of leather.

"Fenris…."

The elf shook his head. "If you complain, I shall send you from this room and force you to spend the next few evenings without my company." When the human groaned, the elf chuckled to himself as he removed the pants. "If only the citizens of Kirkwall could see their champion whining like a new born babe at the hands of a former slave."

Upon feeling the cool night air on his flesh, Hawke kicked his boots, pants, and under garments into the rapidly growing pile. With everything out in the open the human pulled the elf off the floor and flung him over his shoulder as elven curses filled his ears. Snickering at the elf, Hawke gave his rear a couple of gentle pats and taunted, "And how about I write to Varric about me carrying you around like a disobedient child that's about to be put to bed."

The cursing stopped and once the elf felt the softness of the pillow beneath his head he cursed, "Do that and I'll skewer you like a stuck pig," before being silenced by another kiss.

When they parted, Hawke whispered, "And here I thought I was the one who did the skewering?"

Fenris scoffed at the pun as he pulled the man into another kiss. Hawke returned it eagerly; their breathing grew heavier with each kiss urging the rogue onward. Removing his lips from the elf's, Carric gave him with a kiss to the throat as his rough hands slowly massaged the small frame beneath him. The powerful muscles relaxed under his touch making his heart beat faster at knowing the elf allowed him this honor.

He took hold of the soft fabric covering his hands and began to lift the armored shirt off of his lover. Setting it on the side of the bed, Hawke opened his eyes and once his eyes adjusted he was surprised to see Fenris' tattoos glowing brightly. For a moment his heart stopped until he noticed the small droplets of sweat on the elf's forehead and the look of sheer bliss covering his face.

When he felt Hawke's hesitation, the elf opened his eyes and asked, "Don't tell me you're nervous."

Hawke pulled the shirt off the elf and ran his fingers along the glowing scars. "I've only seen this when you're ready to kill and I…" he swallowed loudly and received a kiss from the elf.

"Ma emma lath, Hawke. I am not angry with you, I myself don't even know why they are glowing but I do know one thing my dear champion." He kissed his lover before whispering. "I am as far away from killing you as one can possibly be and as I said when you came to my home; you are my future and I will do my best to never hurt you again."

Hawke placed his forehead against the warriors and rubbed his finger along the scar.

"I'm a fool."

"You are a man like any other and capable of making mistakes."

Hawke scoffed. "Like you're so perfect."

The tattoos glowed brighter as the elf's eyes narrowed. "I have apologized for my indiscretions and am doing my best to rectify them and I would appreciate it if you'd…UMPH!"

When the elf relaxed, Hawke pulled away. "You talk too much."

"Says the man who…"

The elf's retaliation was silenced by yet another kiss and an impatient tug at the thin bit of fabric covering his groin. Lifting his hips, the removed his lips from the humans and placed them to his ear and growled, "No more games tonight, Carric."

Carric shuddered when he felt the elf's teeth on his ear. It was incredibly difficult for the champion to concentrate, yet he found the strength to reach into the nightstand and pulled a flask from inside. When Fenris' teeth left his ear, Carric took his lips once more and pushed the two of them into the pillows.

The kisses intensified and just as Hawke slipped his tongue past the elf's teeth and began to open the flask. Once it was opened, the bottle was taken from him by a pair of glowing hands. The rogue propped himself up and continued to devour the elf's tongue, only to stop when he felt the oil in the flask being massaged into his exposed member.

Fenris' hands were like magic and Hawke had to remove himself from his partner's lips in order to breathe. Mere millimeters separated their lips, the bits of flesh barely brushing against each other as the champions breaths grew more and more under the gentle strokes of the elf's hand.

Hawke twitched in his hand, which told the elf to stop. Instead he gave a gentle tug and raised his legs, resting the human between his thighs. Pulling him closer, the elf whispered into the human's ears and after a few moments, his breath caught when the human entered him. He relaxed almost immediately, but the immediate sensation always took him by surprise.

Running a hand through his lover's hair, Hawke pressed his lips to the elf's before pulling out and reentering the elf. The smaller man did as he always did and exhaled when being entered. Hawke broke the kiss and watched the elves face. He kept his pace slow and watched the elfs face twist in pleasure. His eyes closed and his lips barely parted though his breaths were heavy with sweat pouring down his forehead and it came to no surprise when he felt Fenris' legs wrap around his and his arms wrap around his neck.

Feeling the human's pace quicken Fenris couldn't help but dig his fingernails into the back of Hawkes neck. His reward was to have the human latch onto his neck like a mosquito. Fenris dug his hands into the humans sweat covered hair as he tightened around his lover.

The human groaned in pleasure and snuck a hand between the two of them. It only took seconds, but Hawke found his prize and grasped it. The elf sucked in a large amount of air and bucked his hips just as Hawke's hand reached his tip. It was a game between them. Hawke would always try and tease him, but Fenris would call his bluff and it would turn into a competition to see who would break first.

This time however, Hawke was determined to win. Just as felt the elf thrust upwards, Hawke took his finger nail and ran it along the underside of the elves shaft rewarding the human with a low growl from the elf.

The threat had no effect on the human and soon their positions were reversed with the elf straddling the still thrusting human. Rocking gently with the thrusts, the elf lowered his face and rubbed his nose against his lovers.

"You play dirty, shem."

Hawke raised his fingers and gently flicked the tip of the elf's still erect penis. "You forget who you're dealing with, Little Wolf."

Fenris growled, but there was a smile on his lips. Hawke was the only one he would allow to use those two words in that manner. Raising his hips, Fenris reached behind him and cupped a familiar pair of testicles and began massaging them. Lowering himself, Fenris squeezed as the spheres before tightening himself as he raised.

Hawke bit his lip and tried to supress it, but a low moan escaped his lips. Opening his eyes, the human traced his hands along the tattoos while Fenris used his free hand to guide them. Their pace slowed to a gentle rocking, never breaking eye contact.

When his right hand stopped on the elfs heart, Hawke let it stay there. Fenris placed a hand over the human's and smiled. Sitting up, Hawke wrapped his left hand around the elf's waist.

Grinning the elf removed his hand from between the human's legs and wrapped it around his lover's neck. Bearing down on the man's lap, the elf rocked back and forth, squeezing with each forward thrust as the human thrusted into him.

They were so lost in their activities that they didn't realize the candles had burnt out and making their only means of visibilities the bright glow of lyrium infused flesh. The gentle rocking of the bed and their breathing the only sounds in the room. It felt like an eternity, but all good things must come to an end eventually.

Fenris felt the human tighten up and a familiar feeling of warmth spread inside him. The elf heard a satisfied sigh escape the man's lips. Lifting his face, Fenris placed a gentle kiss to them as he ran his fingers through the drenched blonde hair before speaking.

"Never one to disappoint."

Hawke laughed and kissed the elf back. "Well I try my best."

The human wrapped his ams around his elven companion and brought them into the large pile of pillows and pulled the large comforter over them. The room was pitch black but that didn't matter. Hawke wrapped his arms around the elf and felt his warm breath against his neck.

The rouge ran his fingers through the elves hair, eyes staring at a dark ceiling as his mind raced about the possibilites of what was ahead of them. Before he could reach a conclusion, he was interrupted by his partner.

"Do you blame me?"

Turning in the direction of the voice, the champion couldn't help but ask, "What do you mean do I blame you?" He felt the elf stir in his arms and grew scared. Fenris rarely showed any kind of nervousness and Carric was growing nervous as well.

"Do you blame me for what happened to Anders and the mages?"

Sitting up, Hawke continued to stroke the elf's hair and shook his head. "I don't blame you for anything. Anders made a choice and I made the decision to fight them. I realized my mistake when it was too late and I have prayed every day since then for forgiveness."

The elf could hear tears rising in his voice and he pulled himself up off the mattress and pulled the human's head to his shoulder; tears drenching his skin. The elf placed a kiss to his head before speaking.

"You are not alone in this, emma lath."

Hawke shook his head the tears still falling, "No, I am. I talked Merrill into fighting. I betrayed my sister I forced so many people to do things they would never have done. I forced good people into resorting to blood magic, turning them into the one thing they were innocent of being. And more lives will be on my hands no matter what I do. I've become a murderer not a champion."

The elf remained silent, words escaping him. He couldn't figure out what to do for the man, and for the first time in the past eight years he felt completely helpless. Finally after ten minutes of silence, the elf spoke.

"I can't help you in making a decision Hawke." He said before tightening his grip on the larger man. "But know that I will be at your side til the very end."

Nothing else was said that night. Both men fell asleep, heads resting against one another.

The next morning, the two men left the farming village behind and headed into the forest. Their hope was that they would be able to lose their pursuers due to the large amount of animal activity.

Shortly after mid-day they took a break against a tall tree, the rustling of leaves the only sounds in the forest.

The elf closed his eyes, focusing on the gentle breeze and the sound of leaves. The smell of autumn flowers filled his nostrils. He was alone for the moment as Hawke had left to go to the relieve himself. The elf had to admit he missed the solitude in the evenings since Hawke had a horrible tendency to snore.

His solidarity however was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Opening his eyes, the elf saw no signs of life, but he knew they were there and he pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and removed himself from the damp ground, sword drawn.

"I know you are there and I will find you. So what do you say we cut the games and get this over with."

Though from the tree tops several people made their presence known, their chests emblazoned with a great white eye surrounded by flame like markings.

The elf scoffed. "Seekers? May the Maker bless you on your mission."

From the group a man stepped forward and inspected Fenris. He kept his head down, "Have I offended you in some way, Ser? My master is only a few minutes away if you wish to speak with him."

The man smiled and raised his weapon. Just as he was about to make contact, Fenris stopped him and concentrated. His hand glowed briefly before it exited the mans skull. When it was removed, Fenris raised his weapon and removed his hood.

"You will not have him."

Three of the seekers pulled their swords and charged while two others drew their bows. The first was easy enough to sidestep and run through, the second and third however were smarter and used their comrades death to flank him while their other comrades released their arrows.

The first arrow went high while the second lodged itself in his shoulder. Cursing, the elf swung his sword and severed the heads of one of his close range enemies, but thanks to the arrow he couldn't complete the arch and was rewarded with a slash to the leg. However he was spared further injury thanks to the links of mail hidden beneath his clothing. Grasping the sword, Fenris raised his only to be met by another arrow in his arm.

Cursing, he dropped the weapon and plunged his hands into the sides of the nearest opponent and severed his crushed his kidney's before kicking him away. Turning the elf was prepared to charge when he felt a sudden tightening around his neck and felt something press against his jugular and pull him off his feet.

Clutching at his neck, he felt the thin rope around his neck that was now his noose. He kept still and breathed calmly, until he noticed the two fresh arrows aimed at his head and his heart. His heart pounded in his chest and as his own mortality seemed imminent a series of thoughts flashed through his head, before the throats of his would be murderers fell to the ground, their throats staining the ground with blood and legs spasming.

Just as his vision began to fade, Fenris felt his body collide with the ground with a loud thud following shortly after him and a voice hissing, "Sorry for being late. I took a small detour."

Catching his breath, the elf removed the rope from his throat and looked at the human and gasped, "Potion. In my pack."

Nodding, Carric pulled the elf to the tree and removed the arrows from his arms. The elf barely made a sound as the projectiles were removed and gave a small prayer of thanks when the human placed the bottle to his lips. When it was drained he looked at his lover. "Seekers, from the Chantry."

Hawke nodded. "I saw the symbol on the chest of the one that was trying to hang you. Can't believe they'd want to kill you. You've supported the chantry more than most people I know."

Fenris chuckled and felt a rush of energy in his body as the potion healed his wounds. When the pain was gone, he had Hawke help him stand before speaking.

"You're their main objective. Anyone else not deemed of any worth is possibly considered expendable." He walked over to his would be executioner and kicked the corpse. "Just like these poor bastards."

Hawke sheathed his daggers and picked up the elf's sword and handed it to his companion and waited for him to place it on his back. When it was secured the human mumbled, "So much for having friends you can trust."

Fenris reached up and squeezed his shoulder. "You still have me."

Hawke smiled at the elf. "And for that I am thankful. But we have to keep moving or else we may have another set of would be assassins challenge us to a fight."

Stepping away from the bodies, the two men walked a few miles in silence. The afternoon barely broke through the canopy of the forest and all was quiet save for the passing of dear or a small squirrel.

When he finally decided to speak, Fenris asked, "Why were you so late in coming to help me?"

Hawke laughed and reached into his hip sack and pulled out a large apple and tossed it to the elf. "You said you were hungry and wanted to eat an apple." After a few moments of silence the champion heard a familiar sound and turned his head and smile at what he saw. In the warrior's hand lay the apple with a large bit missing from it along with the mans face being covered by the hood. Beneath the cloth, Hawke noticed that the elf was blushing and it was at that moment he knew that no matter what hell he drug them into, the warrior would always stand by his side.

* * *

Okay dragon age fic done…continue yay or nay? If yay I'll change the genres until then enjoy!

Sex and violence gotta love it. And if you have ideas...please message me on site so long as you log in, I almost always reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Games » Dragon Age » **Destiny's Call**Author: mizutanitony1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 10Rated: M - English - General/Romance - Reviews: 34 - Published: 03-14-11 - Updated: 09-09-11id:6822986

So…chapter 2...many people wanted to see this and I'm not against Lady Hawke and Fenris. This was just my first pairing once I figured it out and I liked it. Plus I'm a huge Gideon Emery fan and I find his voice down right sexy though I plan on romancing everyone as each gender. And I had a beta but she disappeared so I beta'd this a bit. Don't expect perfection.

Starting off with a few different characters so we can see what they've been up to. After a couple pages though it gets to Fenris and Carric once more.

You know what…I'm making Fenris have a sweet tooth! Why? Because I think it'd be a nice humor point to break all the drama and to develop his character a bit more. And I got the idea from an anime called "Spice and Wolf," and the wolf Holo always wants a food like what Fenris buys in this chapter...or apples…damn wolves invading my thoughts! Anyway imagine him smiling with some little tiny fangs and wolf ears sticking out of his head.

Also on deviant art search the comic "Most Wicked Grace" the comic is awesome and I want the artist to do a few scenes from this story! Or if anyone knows someone…please! I no has a lot of money. *sad Lolcatz look* I can haz free comic?

Disputed Hawke age is between 30-34...so he'll be 33 around the time of this landsmeet.

I'm just gonna be lazy and leave it as Fereldan….the thing autocorrected it somehow so…BAH!

Chapter 2

"Some champion that bastard turned out to be. Destroys Kirkwall and abandons it shortly after the rebuilding effort starts." The drunken soldier tossed his open wine bottle at the large statue of Carric that had fallen into disrepair since Hawke had left the city. He was prepared to raise his sword and take his frustrations out even further when a loud cough interrupted him. As he stood frozen, a red headed woman appeared at his side, though she was out of her armor, it didn't make his captain even less formidable looking. Especially with the sword and shield attached to her back and a large bucket in one of her hands.

As the sergeant remained frozen, Guard-Captain Aveline's gaze shifted between the monument and her soldier. "I hope that you plan on killing a few pigeons with that blade."

The sergeant lowered his hand and sheathed the weapon, sweat pouring from his face as he turned to his captain. "What else would I be using it for Captain?"

Aveline turned and hid the disgust on her face as the alcohol on his breath washed over her like a wave of ether. Taking a moment to regain her senses, the captain cleared her throat once more. "To me it looks like you were about to attack a statue of the man that helped save this city."

"Not before he killed half the people of this city."

His already low voice dropped even further, but the captain knew what he was going on about. Most of the city blamed Carric and she wasn't going to stand for it by her own men. Aveline planted her most vicious smirk, set down the bucket, relaxed her stance, and crossed her arms. "Care to say that a little louder, Sergeant?" When he didn't answer she let her smile grow even wider. "Smart move remaining silent." She stepped closer her nose almost touching his. "Were you at the Gallows when that fight happened?"

The sergeant shook his head as he gulped, "No, Captain."

"Well I was and I saw what happened first hand, and I can be considered just as responsible for going along with it." She closed the distance between them even further and pulled a dagger from her hip and dangled it in his face. "So, if you are prepared to bear arms against him, you damn sure better be willing to take up arms against me. Am I making my self clear?"

The soldier nodded at her and looked once more at the dagger. She sheathed it, but the scowl remained on her face. "Glad my point got across. But, seeing as you've damaged public property, I suggest you take the rest of the week off and think very hard about how much you want this job."

When he was gone the captain looked back over the statue and sighed. Graffiti covered a large portion of it, but she could see that a few people still held faith in her friend. She bent over and took a brush from the bucket and began scrubbing at the latest insults left for her friend. She'd barely made a dent at the paint when two men appeared from the alley. Unaware of her visitors, Aveline continued her chore when a large armored hand stopped her. Annoyed she tried to jerk her hand in hopes that she could get back to work, but her husband refused to let go.

"I could have sworn the midwife told you to not do anything physically taxing. Unless my hearin' is beginning to fade."

Aveline scoffed, "I'm not training or fighting. I'm cleaning, and I'm fairly certain light cleaning was allowed." Donnic removed the brush from her hand and tossed it to Varric. The dwarf laughed as he set it back into the bucket.

"She has a point, Donnic. Something as light as cleaning a statue is easier work than keeping the city from falling into chaos."

Donnic glared at the dwarf, "That isn't the least bit amusing, Varric."

The dwarf held up his hands in defense. "Relax, Ser Nobility. It was only meant as a joke."

The sarcasm did not sit well with the guard. He turned to the dwarf and flexed the muscles under his armor. "Well it's a horrible joke and…"

"Donnic, please calm down." Aveline turned to her husband a stressed look on her face. "I'm fine and so is the baby. I just needed to get out of the house for a moment and feel useful." Her hands fell to her swollen stomach. "And besides, the baby could use the fresh air."

The guard felt a pang of guilt. He'd been overly protective of Aveline since they'd discovered they would be parents. He placed his hands on her stomach and smiled. "I know it's killing you having to work out of the house and I know that you are anything but weak." He kissed her forehead before speaking again. "But we're on the verge of war Aveline. And what kind of husband would I be if I let anything to you and our child."

Aveline smiled and gripped his hands. "I know you are doing what is best, but I can't stand by and watch as the people I worked so hard to prove useful fall." She turned and stared up at the statue, Donnic's arms wrapping around her as Varric joined them. She put a hand in the dwarfs and squeezed. "Have you heard anything?"

The archer shook his head. "Not a thing, Rosy."

"Thank you my friend. I shall see you soon to discuss how to find him."

Without another word, he let her hand go and walked off saying that he had to meet with a contact leaving her and Donnic alone and only four words left her lips once he was out of sight."

"Where are you Hawke?"

Several days travel away, Hawke and Fenris stood before the gates of Starkhaven. It was risky for them to visit the city, but with Kirkwall in almost utter anarchy, Starkhaven was being rewarded with economic prosperity thanks to the Kirkwall's decline in power. There mission was simple reconnaissance to see how those in power would handle the arrival of the Chantry's armies.

Thedas had always stood as an independent land, yet the land had been pulled into chaos with the destruction of the Gallows and many mages had risen against the Templars. Their information had told them of three circles that had made themselves free of Templar control and this knowledge wore greatly on the consciences of both men.

Carric's thoughts lay with him being responsible for the war that was coming and the uprising of the mages. He knew the mages were the primary concern of Fenris, yet if the information they had was accurate the casualties in the uprising were minimal on both sides with only a small number resorting to blood magic.

Though the guilt was great, Carric was relieved to hear that those who had resorted to such measures were dealt with swiftly. Some had fled, but those who had not become abominations were made into tranquils after much deliberation and testing of the person's character. Fenris sensed his partner's hesitation and raised his right hand. The red sash that marked him as the rouges clearly visible.

"We have very little time. The Landsmeet is going to begin in a few days and we need to meet with your contact."

Carric sighed and removed his pack. After a few moments he pulled out two pieces of paper. They were fake passports he had Varric commission before leaving. The dwarf was the only one who knew his plans and had done well to keep the information hidden from the Chantry's seekers.

Save for the small squad a few days prior their journey had concluded without incident.

Hawke handed Fenris his passport. "I left the details to Varric. Hopefully he didn't embellish too much."

"Or too little." The human raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Too elaborate a history and the guards may get suspicious, too little would prove the same." As the elf spoke, the pair entered the small line that had formed.

"That may be true, but if the history is too perfect they may go snooping." They handed their passports over to the guards. Hawke's chest tightened, his body instinctively puffed itself up. The effect worked and the guards handed back the passports. Hawke flashed a cocky grin, "Much appreciated. You gentlemen enjoy this wonderful day." Once inside the village, Hawke let out a loud whistle while Fenris just scoffed. "Not every city is part of the Imperium."

Fenris followed Hawke as they pushed their way through the crowd. "I am well aware of that, Hawke. I'm more disturbed at how much this place resembles that hellhole." A large woman had shoved her way past him. "Disrespectful asha."

The woman turned a large scowl on her face. "Mind your tongue you worthless, knife ear! I've enough on my mind without you worthless refugees soiling this city even further."

Fenris' was thankful for the large cloak that Hawke had lent him. Had he not been properly attired, he was certain their identities would be exposed as his tattoos were beginning to glow. Prepared to yell back at the woman, Fenris was pulled back and heard the cool timber of Hawke's voice cut the noise of the crowd.

"My apologies, Madame." Hawke gave a short bow. "My servant is exhausted from our travels and meant no disrespect." He turned and tilted his head at the woman. He heard Fenris growl in elvish about always being degraded and pulled a few sovereigns from his pocket. "For your inconvenience and our disrespect."

She snorted at the money and stomped off, and at great risk to her shoes kicked a small bit of horse dung into the noble's face. Shocked at what had just transpired Hawke spat the few flecks of excrement that had entered his mouth onto the cobbled stone. When she was gone, Hawke searched for a moment and found an inn.

Inside, he made his way to the bar and waved his hand. "A towel with water and a couple of ales please?"

The bartender disappeared momentarily and reappeared with a clean towel and two large mugs. Hawke tossed a few coins on the table as a signal for the bartender to leave. He handed one of the mugs to the elf and wiped his face while Fenris laughed. He let the towel fall to the bar.

"I take it that's my comeuppance for calling you my servant?"

Fenris sipped his ale, a thin smile on his lips. "It is rather amusing." He looked at the towel and chuckled. "Save for accidentally stepping in it, my only experience with horse shit has been to use it as fertilizer." He took another sip of his ale, "How's it taste?"

Hawke ordered a mug of water and an empty mug. He gargled for a moment and spat the water into the empty mug.

"Tastes like rotten cheese inside of a rabbit's stomach."

Fenris chuckled and drained the rest of his ale. After he ordered another one asked, "Where are we supposed to meet this contact of yours?"

Hawke took a large sip of his own drink and slammed his mug down. His cheeks puffed as a belch escaped his stomach. "We have to head uptown."

"Why uptown?"

Hawke chuckled, "My contact is a noble and I'm at their mercy for giving us this information."

The elf glared. "What do you mean at their mercy? Are we compromised?"

"Possibly," replied Hawke. He drained his ale and sipped from the clean mug of water. "Also we are being provided shelter in for the duration of our stay. We do have to make a quick stop meeting them." The human tossed a couple of more coins onto the bar and they left without another word.

They wandered the streets for nearly an hour; Hawke's eyes barely left a piece of paper he produced from his pocket. Fenris dared not ask what it was. They'd come too far to risk being exposed and after their confrontation with the woman earlier it was best they not speak and move quickly.

Finally after several turns down back alley's they found what they were looking for. The elf didn't need to be told what kind of building it was; the smell explained everything. It was an apothecary.

The elf's interest piqued as he was certain they were set on healing potions and draughts along with injury kits and he followed Hawke inside. The stench was atrocious. All the different herbs and animal body carrion hung from the ceiling. Fenris had to hold back the vomit that had made its way to the top of his throat.

"Andraste's breath Hawke, What's so important that we need to spend money in this place?"

The human winked at his partner and headed up to the counter. An ancient looking human woman wrapped in robes with long flowing white hair behind it. She paid him no heed as she measured ingredients. Her hands shook with age as she spooned each ingredient onto the scales. Years of practice kept her accurate and a single grain of powder never fell from her spoon. It felt like an eternity for her to finish but when she did, she turned to Hawke and smiled.

"How can I help you two handsome gentlemen today?"

Hawke smiled back and leaned forward on the counter. "You're former Senior Enchantress Madeline KilColgan, correct?"

The woman's yellow smile remained unphased, "I am afraid you have me mistaken for someone else. My name is Adelle Urista."

Hawke reached into his pocket and pulled out yet another slip of paper. "That's unusual because I was left this note that if I needed help I should seek out a woman who lived in this city who is familiar with this potion. If you aren't her than maybe you can help me?"

She took the parchment and read it, her eyes widened in glee the further she read.

As soon as she finished the letter, the old woman reached out and took Hawke's hand. "By Andraste, You're Carric aren't you? I should have recognized you by your hair." She took a few strands between her fingers and rubbed. "So much like your father's. I wish I could see him again and your mother. Such a pretty thing she was and a horrible thing to happen to such a fine woman."

"You heard about Lady Leandra?" This time it was the elf who spoke.

Madeline turned to Fenris and nodded. "I have friends in Kirkwall who know me only by my alias. They kept me informed on everything that went on in the city. Well anything of importance and I am ashamed that I couldn't see her service. I wanted to see her one more time." She forced back a few tears and replaced them with a sad smile. "But I'm guessing you aren't here to discuss your mother's death with me.

The rogue nodded. "I need your help getting into the Landsmeet."

Madeline's eyes narrowed at this bit of news. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that little spat you had in the Gallows with the Templars, would it?"

Hawke shifted uncomfortably as he tried to come up with a reasonable excuse for this potion. When none came, it was Fenris who spoke.

"We have a contact to meet that has vital information we need."

The old woman gave the elf a coy smile and said, "So long as you pay me a midnight visit, I'd be more than happy to help."

Hawke laughed loudly at the woman's response while the elf growled, "I hate mages."

The rogue stepped up to the counter while the elf continued to mumble in elvish about how nosy the old woman was. He rested his hands on the shelf and asked, "I don't like rushing, but we are in a hurry and I just want to know if you'll be able to help us get into the Landsmeet?"

Madeline smirked and pulled a large series of flasks and bottles out from under her counter. When she looked up, she saw that Hawke's eyes had doubled in size and she couldn't help but laugh. "Well what did you expect? You're going to want this to be long term. And if I know you, that Landsmeet is going to last as long as they're saying, you're going to need the most powerful potion of this kind that I can create. And as for you," she pointed a gnarled finger at Fenris. "Lock the door and remove your cloak, I need to look you over."

The elf remained stationary, whether it was fear or nerves neither human could tell.

Hawke sighed and walked to the door and locked it. As he made his way through the shelves, the rogue kicked the elf in the rear. "Move it, she's about as dangerous as Bethany."

"That's what I'm afraid of," muttered the elf as he was pushed to the counter. When he arrived, he removed the robe and noticed the womans face drop in sadness at the sight. This caught the warrior's attention. "You've seen this before."

Madeline nodded as she poured the first few ingredients into a large flask. She muttered a short chant and a small puff of smoke rose from the metal container. "I'm afraid I'm well acquainted with the man who did that to you." She poured a foul smelling into the flask and sealed it, the item shook gently on the table as she prepared the next set of ingredients.

"You knew Danarius?" Fenris' tattoos pulsed faintly as Hawke stood back.

"I was once his teacher when he was a boy. His parent's hid me, gave me shelter and pay after I escaped from my circle and I basically raised that boy." She mixed a liquid into a beaker holding powder and a couple of dead lizards that dissolved immediately, this time a scent of flowers filled the room. "And I failed miserably." She opened the flask and poured her new mixture in and a small bang erupted from the flask. The two men jumped back out of reflex as the old woman continued to speak.

"His father died just after he turned seventeen and he poured over the old mans research. Hours were spent locked away studying blood magic and other dark arts that I taught him to stay away from as a boy." Preparing the next batch she sighed and did her best remain steady. When the vial in her hand nearly fell from her grip, Fenris rushed forward and gently gripped her hand. She smiled and gently patted the warrior's hand. "You must have been a sweet child before he did this to you."

Fenris felt her fingers run along his tattoos. "You were an excellent teacher and far better than he deserved."

Tears poured from her amber eyes. "I wish I could help you child, but he burned nearly all materials pertaining to the research before I escaped here. But," she wiped the tears from her cheeks, "I know a way to help with the pain. I can at least do that much for you."

The elf had an answer prepared but was stopped when the flask let out another loud bang. They were shook from their moment of silence and they both shared a laugh before Madeline returned to her work.

"You boys go and get something to eat. I'll have this ready in a couple hours and a special surprise for you my dear…"

"Leto, Lady Madeline. You have the privilege of calling me Leto."

Madeline looked like tears would once more overtake her. "Very well, Leto. I shall have a special potion to help you, dear."

Fenris fastened his cloak and with Hawke right on his heels exited the store, thankful for fresh air once again.

"You're letting her call you by the name your mother gave you?" Hawke stretched his arm around the elf's shoulders as they walked down the street to find something to eat.

Fenris adjusted his cowl and flipped Hawke's up as he replied, "That woman is pure in heart. It was not her fault what happened to me and she deserves that honor."

Hawke kissed his head through the thick leather, "Nice to see you finally trust a mage without contempt in your heart."

Fenris did his best to shrug the human off but his grip was too strong. He grumbled, "After I got to know your sister I trusted her as much as I trust you."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Fenris rolled his eyes at the human's fake whine. "It means I trust her with my life," he wrapped his arm around Hawke's waist, "just as I trust you." The elf squeezed his human tighter. "And you can use my birth name if you wish."

They entered the restaurant district. Smells of fresh baked goods wafted into their noses along with other delicious scents. Their conversation was forgotten as a certain smell hit their noses and Fenris released Hawke and approached a bakery as a fresh batch of sweet rolls drenched in honey butter and frosting. Hawke kept his laughter hidden as he watched the elf's eyes widen as the baker continued to bring out the desserts.

Hawke learned from the elf that Danarius, along with Hadriana, would use food as a torture device and keep him from eating for days at a time for their own amusement and discipline. Once Fenris was free of the magistrates he took to indulging himself on foods he had been denied since he was a child. Sweet rolls had become his favorite indulgence.

The human was so lost in thought that he didn't Fenris leaving until the sound of bells rang in his ears. Through the racks of baked goods he watched the elf buy a small pile of the fresh made rolls.

When he exited, Fenris returned to their original spot with a roll already in his mouth and a wide smile on his face and another in his hand aimed at Hawke's face.

Hawke smiled back and accepted the roll before they returned to the streets. They walked in silence for a few moments, the warm rolls occupying their attention. It wasn't until his second that Hawke spoke through a small bite of bread, "I've decided that I'm not going to call you Leto."

Fenris swallowed a bite of his second roll before speaking. "Why? You seemed jealous that I gave her the privilege and I thought you knew that you were someone I would allow to me by that name."

Hawke chewed on a bit of roll for a moment, the sweetness of the frosting sinking into his tongue. When he swallowed he turned his gaze to his lover's and said, "You aren't Leto to me. You are Fenris. Leto is someone I never met." He finished his roll and wiped his hand on the leggings of his pants before saying, "Though I wouldn't mind hearing some stories of him when you're ready."

Once again, Fenris forced himself to hide beneath the hood of his cloak.

They returned to the shop after stopping by a couple of other shops. Hawke was keen to finish the rolls, but one glare from the elf stayed the human's hand. The scent wasn't any more pleasant than it was when they first arrived, but the lack of deafening bangs from the old woman's flask gave them the courage to move.

As they neared the counter, they found the bottles gone and the two flasks sitting alone on the largest was obviously for Hawke's potion, but they were curious to see what was in the smaller. Hawke reached out, being the brasher of the two, and just as his fingers almost opened the lid Madeline's voice stopped him.

"Touch that and I'll end up having to burn your body and send the ashes to your cousin."

The old woman appeared from behind a large shelf. In her hands lay a small ginger kitten; its purrs filled the store as she walked to her seat. Once the kitten was in her lap she picked up both flasks and separated them. Hawke's mouth opened but she simply said, "Magic," silencing the rogue.

Fenris stepped forward and picked up the smaller flask and opened it. Immediately he moved his head back as a small burst of mist exited the container. When it dissipated, he stuck his nose over it and sniffed. It smelled vaguely of cinnamon and he asked, "What exactly is this for?"

Madeline's hand stroked the kitten in her lap as she answered. "It is a potion that was designed to decrease the affects lyrium has on the brain." Both men shifted uncomfortably as a possible answer flashed through their brains. The old witched laughed. "I'm guessing you put together that we designed this to help Templars, and you are right. However once I saw what Danarius was planning to do with lyrium I made an alteration to the formula. Quite easy really and I always keep a small stock on hand in case a few ex-Templars appear on my doorstep." She gave Fenris a sad smile when she saw his eyes shine. "It won't remove the lyrium from your system, but it will help with the pain and keep some of the more noticeable side effects hidden."

The elf reached into his money bag pulled out a small gemstone he'd taken off an enemy several months ago. He'd originally thought it to be a useless bauble like they normally found, but after having it appraised he learned its value to be much higher. He set it on the counter and said, "Please take this. As compensation for your kindness."

The old woman took the stone and gave it a once over and stuck it into her pocket without a second glance. "Thank you, young man. I shall treasure it dearly. As for you, Messer Hawke, Your potion is ready as well." She handed the human the larger flask, pulled out a cup, and said, "Just make sure you drink a cup every two days. It's not as potent as the one I gave your parents since you're nearby. But I'll have another batch waiting for you just in case."

Hawke picked up his flask and the cup. He filled the cup and took a deep breath and raised it to his lips just as Fenris stuttered, "Hawke, you…you really shouldn't," the human didn't listen and downed the liquid and sputtered as the liquid burned it's way down his throat.

Fenris tried to comfort him but the human held up his hand and continued to cough as his skin began to itch. He fought the urge to peel the skin from his face and decided to punch the counter. The kitten jumped up onto its owners shoulder and hissed loudly while Madeline filled out an order form.

Fenris placed a hand on Hawke's shoulder and had to stop himself from jumping back as he watched the human's hair turn red and his tattoos disappear into his flesh.

When the younger man finally stopped sputtering, the witch poured some water into another cup and handed it to him. As the rogue shakily drank from the cup, her eyes never left her paper as she asked, "Everything still in its proper place?"

Hawke put the cup back and with the help of his elven companion got to his feet and looked into the window. At first he was shocked, but after a moment his surprise left and he liked what he saw. The hair that was once blonde and shaggy was now a bit shorter and bright red. His tattoos had completely disappeared and his eyes were now ocean blue instead of their usual green.

"Everything looking good, dear? Or are you going to die staring at your reflection."

The man laughed as he ran a hand through his hair and said, "Everything looks good Madeline. Just as my father once said, you are definitely a woman who knows her potions." When he finished he turned to Fenris. "You gonna take a sip?"

The elf looked at his flask and unscrewed the cap. He stared into the hole, a dark liquid shimmered in what little light that could make it into the silver item. His hands shook as he raised it to his lips and when the edge reached his lips, he was ready to drop it, but Hawke's elbow tilted the flask up and a large amount of the liquid made its way down the warrior's throat. He was prepared for a similar experience to his lover's but instead he felt a rush of cold spread through his extremities and his body shook violently from the chill.

As the cold pulsed throughout his body, Fenris lifted his hands and watched his tattoos pulse for a few moments before fading back into his skin. While visible up close, the lyrium brands had faded enough that anyone more than three feet away wouldn't notice them. On top of that the constant pain Fenris felt in his skin was now almost non-existent. He looked in the mirror and saw that he had subconsciously started to cry. Though his eyes and hair had remained unchanged, the elf felt tears pour down his cheeks and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop.

Hawke reached out and placed his hand on the elf's shoulder, but it was shrugged off and the elf growled, "I'm fine."

The human just smiled to himself and turned to Madeline. "How much do we owe?" he asked as he reached into his large coin purse.

The old woman raised her hands. "His gemstone is more than enough compensation for what you owe. And," she smirked, "I owed your father so I'm helping you since I never got to thank him for helping me escape to Tevinter before leaving for Fereldan." The two men were set to leave when she stopped them. "Wait, Messere Hawke. I have something else for you."

The witch set the kitten on the counter and began rummaging through a few drawers. The rogue looked to his companion as if to ask, "What do you think it is?" The elf just shrugged.

After a few short minutes, the woman let out a scream of elation and popped up so fast both men thought she was going to hurt herself. Seeing their shocked looks the woman sat down and snorted, "I'm old, not fragile. Now you stick your hand out." She pointed a claw like finger at the human and dropped a heavy gold plated item in his hand.

"This is…"

Madeline nodded, "This should get you out of a little bit of trouble with the group my friends have told me you're meeting."

"How do you know about the people I'm meeting?"

Madeline just smiled her yellow smile and said, "You will find out soon enough. Now leave me. I had to close shop to make you those potions and I can't afford to lose any more business for the day." The two men left without a single word.

Once outside, Hawke removed his cowl and let out loud sigh of relief at not having to hide his face. Shaking his red hair he asked, "How do I look?" Fenris lowered his own hood and rolled his eyes at the human's reaction.

"I see no real difference. It's not like you had to hide a whole bodies worth of tattoos." The elf watched the humans face drop and heard him whisper an apology. Fenris snorted, "You were trying to be funny," he turned and gave Hawke a smile. "Though I do agree that you look rather dashing with red hair."

Hawke wiggled his eyebrows, "I look dashing no matter what. You on the other hand," his hands gently wiping away the stains the tears had left, "no more crying. You no longer have any reason to."

The elf broke away from the human's tender embrace. "I'm not a child, Hawke."

The rogue just laughed at the elf. "I know that." He bent over and gave the elf a deep kiss just as a couple of young girls walked by. When he heard them giggling Hawke felt the elf begin to pull away, but the human just wrapped the elf in his arms and let out a cheer of victory in his mind when he felt his wolf relax and wrap his arms around the human's neck.

They remained frozen in that position for a time until a loud cough entered their ears. Breaking apart, the two panting men saw a middle aged dwarven woman and her three children standing next to the window. The two men smiled and stepped away from the door and apologized for their rudeness.

The woman walked in with a huff as her teenage son remained behind with a perverted grin on his face. When they were gone, the teen pointed down the street, "Big building with a couple of women standing outside. One's in a blue dress and is elven. The other is in a deep green dress; she's a human and is the owner. Just tell her Marco sent you and she'll give you a good deal on an extended stay."

Fenris let out a small sigh and waved at the door. "Just help your mother, boy."

Marco smiled and gave Hawke a wink and entered the store. Hawke shuddered at what the wink meant. He opened his mouth to ask but was stopped by Fenris' hand. "The less we know the better."

Nodding, Hawke shrugged his head down the street and said, "Let's go."

The walk was relatively uneventful save for a few glances their way by some curious on lookers. Maybe it was Hawke's new look or the exotic appearance of Fenris as opposed to the local elves, but the attention seemed more disturbing than the looks the girls gave them earlier.

Among the crowds they barely stood out. They'd left their old armor in the care of Varric, save for their weapons and the dwarf had lent them some high quality dwarven mail that they had hidden under their clothes. Among the other fighters around them wearing full armor in broad daylight, they looked like normal citizens save for Fenris' sword.

But it dawned on Fenris that that was the problem. His trained eyes noticed that many of these men wore the symbols of noble houses while they looked like a couple of ne'er do wells. Reaching out he tapped Hawke's hand. "I'm thinking we're standing out more than we wanted."

Hawke ground his teeth. "I should have realized more armor would have proven to be more useful due to the Landsmeet." He barely turned his head and noticed three soldiers leaving the table of a restaurant. "Shit," Was all he said as he began to reach into his cloak.

Fenris skin pulsed a little as his mate growled. He was prepared to deal with them when he noticed two familiar items in the human's hand. He nodded and took a deep breath as he heard a clicking sound emanate from the human. When the anticipated hissing noise started, the elf dashed ahead of the human and didn't look back.

Five seconds later, Fenris heard a loud bang and screams and coughs come from the crowd. He wanted to turn back, but knew better and seconds later he was pulled forward by Hawke and let him lead the way.

Their path through the city was a blur to the elf. His bare feet were aching from keeping up with Hawke's speed. While his was impressive from using such large weapons, the human's natural speed was always a shock to the elf.

After several minutes of twists and turns they stopped in front of a large house. They took a moment to catch their breath and drink from their water skins. The water was still somewhat cold and it felt good on their throats. When he was finished, the warrior asked, "Why the devil did we stop here?"

Straightening himself, Hawke raised a hand and knocked on the door and said, "This is where we'll be staying." He looked to the door which had not been opened. "That is if someone answers the damned door."

He reached to knock again when a large Qunari mercenary appeared in the door way. Both men straightened up immediately as the warrior looked them over. After taking in them in he asked, "Are you the ones my mistress told me to expect?"

"We are," replied Hawke. "We are the envoys sent by Kirkwall's Guard-Captain as bodyguards for Viscount. I believe he sent word ahead of our arrival?"

The Qunari nodded and growled. "He did. But, I need proof of your station before I can allow you entrance."

"Of course, I was given this by our lord as proof." Hawke rummaged through his coin sack and pulled out the gold proof that Madeline had given him before leaving the shop. When the Qunari's eyes widened, Hawke knowingly asked, "I take it that is sufficient enough for you?"

The warrior nodded and stepped inside the house. Once they were inside, the large man pointed to a small table in the corner and shut the door. "Sit there and I will get my mistress. A servant will be in with refreshments shortly."

When he was gone, Hawke and Fenris moved to the table and checked it for traps. When they were satisfied that it was safe, the sat and looked around the house. Its outside did well to hide who was truly living there. The lavish furniture and paintings were clearly signs of either nobility or those who worked in the shadows. Either way, both men were prepared for anything that might happen.

As they waited for their host to arrive the servant, a young human woman in her early twenties, appeared and placed a pot of tea and small sandwiches on the table for them and left without word. She looked familiar but Hawke couldn't quite place where he'd seen her before.

He decided it would be something to ponder later and poured himself some tea. Using his experience in poison he found no trace of anything dangerous in its scent or in its taste and poured Fenris a cup.

They drank in uncomfortable silence, both men worried about the length of time it was taking for their hostess to appear. She was the one who'd contacted Hawke through his series of connections and told her to expect servants in his place. This is what had made their visit to Madeline a necessity. People knew of Fenris in closed conversation, but the elf kept out of Hawke's political life so of the few that knew of the elf, even fewer knew what he looked like.

Finally after finishing their first cups of tea, they were greeted by the sound of clanging armor and the shouts of the Qunari ordering his men to detain their visitors. Rolling their eyes, the two men removed their weapons and prepared themselves for the fight. As the enemies piled in, Hawke counted seven archers, six warriors, half wielding swords and shields and others with swords like Fenris'. It was when the mages appeared that the two grew worried. Normally one was a problem but their host felt it necessary to bring out five. Hawke knew that these were no ordinary guards, but Fenris was prepared to charge in full force. Swallowing his pride, he sheathed his daggers and raised his hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" The elf whispered in surprise, "We can kill them rather easily."

Hawke glared at the elf. "And if we do, we'll be dead before the Landsmeet is over."

Fenris spat and glared at the human. "We've been betrayed and you think surrendering will keep us alive?" The sword was shaking in his hands due to his anger. "I'm not going to die here."

Hawke shook his head and whispered, "We won't die, Little Wolf." He turned his gaze to a dark figure in the archway and yelled, "Isn't that right your majesty?"

From the archway the cloaked figure made its way down the main stairway. Hiding behind the shielded warriors, the figure pulled the hood down to reveal a smug smirk of Anora, Queen of Fereldan. The woman smirked at Hawke and gave a small bow, "So long as you prove useful to me, I shall keep you alive Messere Hawke." She turned to Fenris and chuckled, "Little Wolf? I never heard of you at any of the parties."

The elf let out a roar and was prepared to charge when Hawke clotheslined him and threw him to the floor.

The elf struggled and shouted, "That rotten bitch is not allowed to say that! I WILL KILL HER!" The lady's guards shifted in unison, their feet making a thunderous roar as the man screamed his threat.

The woman raised her hands her guard relaxed slightly. She looked to the struggling men on the floor. The murder in the elf's eyes wasn't fading even as the rogue spoke gently in elvish; the only words she could make out were those of the pet name she had teased him with.

Stepping out from her guard, Anora bent down on one knee to the amazement of her guard and said, "I have offended you and apologize, Master Elf. I merely meant it as a kind joke and meant know ill will towards you."

From his spot on the ground the elf stopped his struggle and stared in amazement at the site of a queen bowing to him. Seeing the elf calm, Hawke let him go and let out a small gasp of surprise at the sight and remained on the ground as Fenris.

Extending his hand, Fenris chewed his lip and said, "I apologize for any offense my comment may have caused you. That name," he took a deep breath, "that name is a sensitive issue."

Taking the offered hand, Anora stood up and smiled at him. "Very well, Fenris. I shall not use it ever again." She looked past the elf and nodded to Hawke, "You are lucky, Ser. My husband is gone so much that I sometimes forget what it's like having someone to be so concerned with my well-being that isn't a servant."

Climbing to his feet, Hawke straightened up his armor and snorted, "Had you watched your tongue that little fiasco wouldn't have happened."

Anora scoffed, "I may not be in Fereldan at the moment but I'm allowed to act openly thanks to my status." She shot a smirk at him, "Unlike a certain viscount that is responsible for me coming to this god forsaken country." She let out a fake sigh of boredom and looked to the Qunari. "Is everything in the meeting room prepared?"

The warrior nodded, "Of course Lady Anora. Your advisors are prepared and are merely awaiting your arrival."

She nodded and dismissed her guards leaving the Qunari her only companion. "Very well, follow me gentlemen."

They followed the queen up the stairs and down a long hallway. Fenris' anger had subsided but Hawke still shot him an occasional worried glance and squeezed his hand when he saw a flash of anger in the elf eyes.

Feeling the hand on his, the elf squeezed back to let him know he was fine. Letting their hands drop back to their sides the two men entered a large meeting room covered in maps and charts. The site of the room came as no shock to the men and they took seats at the circular table in the center of the room. Taking a seat of her own, Anora leaned back as her guard pushed the chair in for her.

When she was settled, Anora said, "Welcome gentlemen. As you know we are here for the Landsmeet to decide how both Fereldan and Thedas should deal with the Chantry's reaction to our Circles falling to pieces." She gave Hawke a knowing smirk when he scoffed. "Well you aren't the only man on the planet to help destroy centuries of tradition. But, like you here in Thedas our mages have proven quite civil, though a little more rambunctious."

Fenris snorted, "What does a bunch of apostates have to do with us keeping an international conflict from destroying the world?"

"I think we can answer that."

Hawke and Fenris turned at the sound of the voice while Anora laughed.

"My dear Alistair, glad you could finally join us. I take it you found what you were looking for?"

The king of Fereldan smiled and walked towards his wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek before straightening up. "I wouldn't have returned otherwise. Although I'm certain Masters Hawke and Fenris do not need me to introduce our newest arrival."

Inside the doorway a figure in green armor appeared and gave Hawke wink and gave Fenris a seductive smile and bowed to the queen and said with a thick accent, "My beautiful Anora, it has been to long."

The queen giggled while Alistair growled. "It's a pleasure to see you as well Zevran. Now where is our other guest?"

"I am here your majesty." The second guest entered and let out a laugh at the site of Hawke's face. Taking a seat next to the rogue the guest wrapped an arm around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's wonderful to see you as well brother and I have a surprise for you, courtesy of a certain dwarf."

Before the man could say anything Bethany snapped her fingers and out of the hallway a large knocked Hawke to the floor causing the group to laugh. When he regained his senses he recognized the hot panting breath and drool covered mouth of his faithful hound, Remus.

Letting out a groan, Hawke was silenced by the dog licking his face, causing the group to laugh even more at his expense. When the dog finally stopped, Hawke spat the canine saliva from his mouth and growled, "Bad dog."

The dog just grinned.

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY GUYS I MEANT JUST TO UPDATE THIS CHAPTER AND HIT THE WRONG BUTTON!

Chapter 3

Fenris shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he watched Hawke climb up from the ground as Remus barked for more attention. He never really cared for the dog but knew how useful he was. More often than not the beast had ripped the throat out of an enemy that had gotten the drop on them in battle and while grateful to the beast, he despised how much of a puppy the war hound could be and how annoying it was when it climbed into bed with them in the middle of the night. Still the smile on Hawke's face calmed him and he smiled warmly when Hawke turned his gaze to him. When the beast was finally calm, Alistair coughed loudly.

"Now that we have dispensed with the pleasantries I vote that we turn our attention to much more dire matters than a man being reunited with his dog."

All attention turned to Alistair. He had removed his cloak and set it on the back of his chair before taking the seat between Anora and the elven assassin. The fire was the only thing in the room making noise besides the dog. When he felt their attention was completely his, the king finally spoke.

"As all of us are well aware, both our lands are locked in a decision on how to approach the Chantry. They seek to swarm upon is with a vast army of supporters made up of several armies. Many are Fereldens and people of Thedas, but they also have the support of many powerful families in Orlais, Antiva, and even some select magisters in Tevinter."

The slamming of a fist broke the king's concentration. "Is there a problem, Fenris?"

The elf grunted loudly. "Of course there is. We are surrounded on all sides by enemies with few means of protecting ourselves from being slaughtered like livestock."

As the king and queen began a rebuttal, Zevran laughed. "Well, that is why you have someone like me working with you."

Fenris' tattoos flared dimly under the influence of the potion as he hissed, "And what? You plan on seducing all of our enemies like you attempted to seduce…"

"ENOUGH!"

Fenris silenced himself and Zevran slumped in his chair as Bethany's body glowed with magical energy. Her eyes darted between the two elves as she continued. "This is no time for petty bickering. We could lose everything because of…." The magical glow left her body as she realized what was about to escape her lips. Tears rolled down her face as she looked to her brother. "Carric, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

The rogue scanned the table and held his hands up in surrender. "I have no reason to be angry at you speaking the truth Bethany." He let out a heavy sigh. "I am at the center of this conflict and I hope to resolve it without the need for war."

"Though in this case, war may be our only option."

Carric nodded to the king. "If it comes to that I will be on the front lines with you. But for now, I think we should go ahead with the plan that we originally discussed." Upon receiving Anora and Alistair's blessing he turned to Zevran. "You've been in the city much longer than the rest of us. What have you been able to learn?"

The assassin chuckled. "Not as much as you'd think, but I have been able to gain a few pieces of important information." He removed a few scrolls from his pouch and unrolled the largest of them. Weighting them down with a few stacks of silver coins he revealed a large list of names. The sight was one of confusion for Bethany and Fenris, but the three human nobles felt their throats close. The elf's eyes didn't miss a single reaction.

"I take it you know a few of the people mentioned on this list."

Hawke nodded while Anora rubbed her temple and Alistair looked sick. It was as the elf thought, and he held similar feelings toward a few of the names mentioned. They were old friends of his and Alistair's and acquaintances of the queen through her husband and while her husband may have problems dealing with the names he saw, his wife saw them as mere obstacles to be destroyed.

The human rogue shared her sympathies. He held no love for the people mentioned, but his respect for them would make dealing with such individuals a daunting task. He began pondering if he should return to Madeline for a stronger potion but the sudden appearance of another name caught his attention and his eyes darted to Fenris who was busy looking over another scroll that Zevran had left out on the table. His knowledge of the language was minimal but the sight of Tevinter scrawl made him feel light headed.

After a few minutes of quiet pondering, Bethany asked, "So what are we to do? Assassinate anyone who gets in our way? In case you have forgotten, we don't have enough allies to even consider doing something so foolish. We'd have to take care of them all at once and I doubt even the Champion is capable of such a feat."

The spirit and elemental mage shot a smirk in her brother's direction and got a smile in return.

"It's as I told Fenris when we first arrived."

"And what pray tell was that, Champion?"

Hawke turned his gaze to Zevran and with a heavy growl said, "If you'd learn to hold your tongue you'd have known by now."

His target smirked, "Well if you hadn't turned down my advances you'd know just how powerful my tongue is." As soon as he finished, a dagger made a loud thunk as it sunk into the headrest of the chair. Fear flickered in the Antivan's eyes when they noticed the gleam of light off the blade. Reaching up, he struggled to remove the blade and felt some of his golden locks fall onto his bicep. When it finally came free, Zevran slid the dagger across the table and said, "I apologize for the interruption" His heavily accented voice trembling only in the slightest as he spoke.

Sheathing his blade, Hawke pointed at the list of names. "Many of the people on this list are powerful merchant families. Some that lost large sums of money and partnerships due to my stopping their black market dealings. Meaning they'll be helping the Chantry." He pointed at seven names before continuing, "And others will side with those posing to have the greater advantage. However," Hawke pointed at five more and smiled. "These five are families that I have gained favor with through my clearing of the Bone Pits and allowing them to mine." He pointed at one family before pointing at the rest. "While the others I struck trade deals with thanks to my gaining information from a few of our more exciting excursions."

He saw Fenris roll his eyes remembering one of the jobs that gained them the favor of a dwarf merchant that gained incredible power thanks to some information Hawke gave him about the Deep Roads.

"That's all well and good Hawke, but how does that help us now?"

Anora leaned in and pointed at the names Hawke had pointed out. "We are at a cross roads and with so many neutral parties we cannot gain much support if you're in hiding." She pointed at the names of the champions supposed allies. "If they believe you dead or missing, what is to stop them from siding with the Chantry?" Hawke reached into his pocket and flipped the golden fist sized seal he'd shown to the Qunari, his seal blazing under the light of the torches.

Zevran began to laugh. "A SEAL," the elf guffawed. "Truly you are not the man spoken of in the stories." He wiped a tear from his eyes.

Hawk just smiled and said, "Each of them owe me a favor and this seal is one of a pair that I had made. This one I had sent off to a friend of mine, but he found someone who was better equipped to handle the job. There was a brother to it that I gave to Fenris but we destroyed it before leaving Kirkwall to lessen the chances of someone using it against us." Both man and elf felt a heavy pain in their hearts at remembering the night they destroyed one of the symbols of their bond.

When Hawke finished, the realization of the rogues actions dawned on the Ferelden king. "A bold plan," whispered Alistair. He gave Hawke a calculating look before asking, "And I take it your plan is to let the seal be known to your allies at the gathering? Like what we did with the Grey Warden documents when the Blight began?"

The rogue nodded, "It's a risky maneuver seeing as how anyone who has ever set foot in my house could have taken it. Which is why we will first canvas the Landsmeet and see whose side my supposed allies stand on. If they prove to still be loyal then I shall make contact with them and give them notice to come find me." The king and queen gave each other furtive glances while Bethany patted her brother on the arm. Fenris shot the human a smile while Zevran looked confused.

"How do you plan to do that?" The whole table looked at the elf. "What have I said? The man has clearly stated that anyone who has been in his house knows of his seal and could mimic it. Even an apprentice assassin on his first day could see the faults in such a plan."

Everyone at the table save for Hawke and Fenris nodded in agreement. "He's right brother. The plan is not fool proof and we could be exposed."

Hawke just gave his sister a smirk and turned the seal over. It hit the table with a dull thud and he held his hand over the seal and closed his eyes as his lips moved silently. As he spoke the seal began to shake violently. All save Fenris watched in anticipation for something amazing to happen as the gold item danced on the table. The item wiggled and jumped as the humans face grew tighter and tighter in concentration until finally the group was rewarded with the sound of a small little door on the back of it snapped open and they all let out a collective sigh of disappointment.

"What a waste of time."

Fenris snorted at the thick accent of the Antivan elf. He watched Hawke's hand shaking and picked up the item before saying, "He was releasing a powerful warding spell on the item. Anyone except him and a select few are allowed to hold this item without risking their lives to gain its secrets." His eyes narrowed as he turned the seal upside down, "By showing you this he saved your worthless life." As several trinkets fell into his hand, Fenris checked on his human with a sideways glance and was glad to see him still awake and drinking the water Bethany had conjured for him.

Setting the seal back down onto the table, Fenris was prepared to lay out the contents when Alistair asked, "Is he an apostate?"

Bethany shook her head, "No, he is not." She refilled her brother's glass and checked his temperature before continuing. "My mother's family has always had strong ties to the Fade and my father was an exceptional mage. I am the only pure mage born to my parents, but unlike my twin brother Carver," She gave her older brother a smile as his breathing calmed, "Carric inherited some of that power." She wiped away some of the sweat and sighed, "But using it weakens him terribly."

"This is why I will be explaining the rest of our plan." Fenris spread out the items and set them next to each family name.

"These are all items given to us by the heads of each family sealing their oath to help us in a time of need." He heard Zevran scoff when the warrior used the word, "us." Ignoring it he continued. "All of these are items that are to be given to the heir of the household when the head of the family has decided to name one and the heir cannot make a legal claim without receiving the item and signature of the current family head." He saw a grin appear on Zevran's face and knew the elf had caught on.

"So we blackmail them. I love it. Truly a stroke of genius; strike those pompous bastards where it hurts the most."

Alistair and Anora shook their heads while Carric coughed a laugh. Bethany gave her brother's lover a cautious glance. "How will you get it to the family heads without being noticed? Sneak into the Landsmeet as servants of my brother?" She scoffed at the idea of such a plan. "Rather pointless considering how that worked only a couple hours ago."

Had Fenris not helped Hawke conceive such a plan, the elf would have agreed but he simply said, "That is why we will accompany the king and queen under the disguise of knights in their service."

The Qunari growled impatiently. "I am not comfortable with such a rash course of action, your majesties." He glared at Hawke who was finally starting to regain color in his face. "They associate with uncontrolled saarebas. If it wasn't for your so called _champion_, they would still be held within their towers."

The disdain in his voice did not go unnoticed and Anora glared at the male and waved a hand. "Bethany has proven to be a powerful ally and has struck down plenty of demons and has never lost control." She watched the male nod in understanding as she continued and told him, "Find them suitable armor and equipment in the morning. For now, help Master Hawke and the others to their rooms. We shall finish this discussion tomorrow."

As they all rose, Fenris took the trinkets and placed them in his money pouch. Making his way around the table, the warrior ran his hand through the rogue's drenched hair. The human finally looked normal but he knew that his body was still weak. With Bethany's help, the elf placed the human on his back and felt the human's arms weakly squeeze his neck before muttering a thank you.

"Don't thank me. Thank Varric when he puts this into one of his stories."

The human growled and looked to his sister who was laughing at him. When she noticed his glare she stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Oh quit acting like a child. It's not like I'm oblivious to what you two do when you're alone." She reached up and poked him in the nose as they exited the meeting room. "Remember who caught you in the barn with…"The mage was silenced by the low growl of the giant qunari guardsmen.

They moved to the side and allowed Alistair and Anora to pass by them with a few other guards. The king and queen bade the group a pleasant evening and retired to their quarters on the second floor. When they were gone, the three looked to the qunari who curled his lip in agitation. They knew that look from their prior dealings and this horned tower was no different. He didn't trust any of them due to their connection with the magical arts, but he was under oath to serve the royals and pointed up the stairs.

"You will be on the second floor with the king and queen," he began, "but knows that you will be under constant surveillance by the servants and guards under my command." He looked down at Fenris who was having trouble adjusting to carrying both his broadsword and human. What they thought was a flicker of a smile soon turned into a scowl as the guard asked, "If you'd like I can carry him for you."

Reluctant to hand the human over, Fenris knew that he was being commanded rather than asked to allow the qunari to carry Hawke. And he did it with much more ease than the lanky elf. The behemoth found ample room to carry the human over his free shoulder while bearing a large crescent axe.

When he felt his hands make contact with the warriors back, Hawke glared up as if to ask, "What the hell is the matter with you?" His sister and lover gave apologetic shrugs while the Remus let out a small woof as they made their journey up the long flight of stairs.

The trip did not take long with their guide carrying the exhausted rogue, and seeing as he knew where he was going, that made the trip all the more easier. Soon Bethany was bidding them a good evening and entered the room across the hall while the guard let them into their room.

It was as the two of them expected of a noble household. Immaculate furniture and a large comfortable bed, and a terrace for them to enjoy the views of the evening city life should they desire. A roaring fire was already burning in the fireplace as the warm afternoon had turned into a rather chilly evening. And before the men could even enter the room Remus shoved his way past them and took his place on the carpet in front of the fire.

Fenris left the door opened as their guide placed Carric on the bed. He bade them both good evening and was almost out the door when Hawke asked, "What is your name?"

The qunari stopped in his tracks and turned, his eyes showing his annoyance at not being able to return to his duties. "You should know that qunari are only called by their purpose within the Qun." He flexed his hands in agitation before adding, "As I have given up my place in the Qun I have nothing to call myself by."

Moving up along the pillows to a comfortable position Hawke said, "Then what am I to call you when you join us at the Landsmeet?"

The qunari growled at the question and Fenris prepared himself mentally for the warrior's reaction knowing how dangerous of ground the human was treading on.

"I am called Ser, by those I am in command of. Though I am still undeserving of bearing such a title."

The rogue laughed, "Just as I do not deserved to be called a champion." The laugh soon turned to a cough which prompted the elf to begin searching for a water jug. Holding his hand up, Hawke told the elf to not worry about it before saying to the large warrior. "The lives of those men are in your hands. Have you led them into battle?"

The qunari nodded, "I have led them into many battles. Ferelden is still weak from the blight and many have attempted to take power from my mistress and master." His voice softened lightly when he mentioned Anora and Alistair. "They gave me a purpose and are worthy of respect and so I protect that which they are so worthy of controlling."

Hawke nodded to the warrior. "Then you deserve such a name, Ser. I hope that our time here will help you keep them safe."

The qunari bowed his horned head and said, "I shall come for you at eight in the morning." And he left without another word.

When the door closed, Fenris removed his cloak and sword, setting them on the bedside closest to the window. Sitting down on the mattress Fenris let out a small sigh and mumbled, "Why can't we just have a normal boring day?" The mattress shifted under him and the sheets echoed like rustling leaves in his ears. In a few seconds he felt strong arms weakly wrap around his neck and a gentle kiss be placed on it's flesh; he laughed. "Getting our stamina back are we?"

The scraggly hair of his lover brushed against his neck as the human shook his head. "Not in the slightest. In fact I'm barely even able to..." before he could finish the humans grip slipped from the elf's neck and he felt himself falling toward the mattress. His body was still weak from releasing the spell and he was prepared to slip into the sleep abyss of sleep when he felt the elf's arms catch him. A small laugh was all he could muster as he felt himself being propped up against the pillows.

As he felt the sweet embrace of sleep begin to take hold, the noble heard the opening and shutting of drawers and low curses at the dog when the animal complained about the noise the elf was making. He paid them no mind thinking that it was Fenris trying to find his night shirt. When he felt sleep begin to take hold he was jolted awake by the elf removing his clothes Opening his eyes he saw the elf's face set in a scowl and a large oversized night shirt in his hands. Fenris had changed into one of Hawkes red silk night shirts. It was so big that the shirt was barely staying in place; exposing the wolfs tattooed shoulders.

"Trying to seduce me?"

Fenris blushed at the comment and climbed into the bed, the shirt hanging down off the elfs chest. The fire did little to show off the elfs skin hidden in the darkness of his shirt, but the tattoos were lighting it up, like veins of lyrium running through the walls of a cave.

Knowing what was going through the humans head, Fenris

"You always say that." He gave a coy smile and pulled the elf into a deep kiss.

They remained locked together for a few moments when out of nowhere Hawke let out a loud yawn. Hearing the elf tut, Hawke allowed him to finish undressing him before taking the shirt from his lover. Letting the smooth green silken shirt fall over his body, Carric weakly slipped his arms into the sleeves and allowed the elf to cover him with the blankets. His mind began drift once again toward sleep as he felt the elf climb under the covers next to him. The human let his head drift to the warriors shoulder. The flesh was warm beneath the silk shirt the elf had found in the dresser. Letting out a content sigh, Hawke buried his face into the elfs neck as the powerful arms of his lover held him gently against his body, the powerful pulses of his heart lulling him to sleep.

It didn't take long for the human to fall back to sleep. Fenris ran his fingers along the humans arms. There were many nights over the past few years when Fenris had been forced to hold Hawke like this. Many of them were on nights when guilt riddeld nightmares over his mother and brothers death kept him awake. Others were from when he was in pain after diffiult battles, but no matter what kept his love from sleep, how they were right now always calmed the human.

And many times Hawke had done the same for him. When the dreams of his past had him screaming in his sleep. It was their way to know the other that no harm would come to them. Though he knew that Hawke would fall asleep easily that night, the elf knew the task at hand was weighing heavily on his humans mind and though he would sleep, he would not feel rested. Shifting a bit, the elf laughed when he felt Hawke squeeze him tightly.

Squeezing back, Fenris planted a gentle kiss on the top of the humans head. Running his bare fingers through the rogues hair. It had returned to it's original golden color since using the spell had removed the magical energies from his body. Shifting the pillows behind his back, Fenris rested his cheek on the top of the humans head and softly whispered, "Sleep well, my champion."


	4. Chapter 4

*sniffles* So few reviews. You guys don't love me! *runs off crying* I'm just gonna sit here in my corner and type now. Maybe gonna have some fighting going on. Anyone like Zevran being brought in. Trying not to intro

duce too many characters at once so I think I'll keep it where it's at for now. Also I don't know what it is with me and scenes like what you're about to read…oh wait it's because my dog does it to me EVERY DAY!

Another short chapter on the goings on at the Manor. We shall be pushing forward with the infiltration very shortly! Sorry for filler chaps so soon in the fic, I'm working on game reviews along with trying to get a promotion at work so I'm writing chapters as soon as a good idea pops into my head. A scene towards the end was the inspiration to write this chapter and I was going to have it be with a different character but what the hell.

And it's not the one that is a slight quote from another entertainment medium

Chapter 4

Fenris woke to the familiar sounds of Remus scratching at the floor. Opening his eyes, he looked out the window to find the sun's first rays breaking the night sky. Next to him, Carric was snoring gently, his face back to its normal light tan. Pulling himself from beneath the giant blanket, the elf groaned as he stretched and mumbled. "I'm coming. I'm coming." Placing his feet on the cold floor, the elf flicked the human's nose at once again not waking to the pleas of his pet; the man just grunted and rolled over.

After getting dressed, Fenris picked up his cloak and sword and opened the door. The mabari remained stationary until the warrior exited the room. As the elf made his way down the hall, the hound bounded after him and jumped up and down at the prospect of being able to go outside. Upon the dog's fifth landing, Fenris reached out and scratched the dog's ear.

The beast let out a loud bark that caught the attention of the night guard. At the noise, four guards appeared on the lower floor while three more came from the upper hallways. Two had crossbows loaded and aimed while the others drew their swords and axes. When they saw who it was making the noise, they relaxed slightly but did not take their eyes off of the elf and dog as they exited the house.

He was certain that the guards on the upper floors would be spying on him, but he walked without fear. Though the soldiers were well trained, he could tell hat he and Hawke would have the advantage when fighting against small groups. Still he didn't let his cockiness show and left the house without a word. Fenris figured the guards thought the sword on his back was just for show and that they were posturing as a sign of superiority.

Wishing he could put them in their place, the warrior simply let the dog run around and burn off some of the energy he'd built up during the night.

When the beast ran around the back of the house, the elf gave a snort took after him. Once around the corner, the elf wasn't the least bit surprised to find a training yard for the soldiers. Upon seeing some training dummies, the warrior felt a need to relieve some energy of his own. Reaching up, his hand gripped the hilt of his sword and in a fluid motion he charged forward and sliced the first mannequin into kindling.

Letting out a slow breath, the warrior brought the sword in front of him and gripped the hilt with both hands and began to practice the most basic of sword skills. The repetitive motion, while simple was relaxing to the elf. The heavy weight of the magical metal in his hands brought a sense of peace to him that he rarely ever felt. The whooshing of the air was a welcomed change from the chirping of crickets and after fifteen minutes, the elf was greeted by the sight of Remus and Ser appearing from the shadows.

Stopping so that the point of his blade was aimed at the qunari, Fenris was prepared to sheath his blade when the qunari held up one hand to stop the elf while with the other; removed the large axe from his back and crouched in a defensive stance, a welcoming smile on his face.

"Indulge me."

Giving Remus the signal to hide, Fenris raised his sword behind him, both hands on the hilt, a smile of his own on appearing on his lips. "Very well then, but do not blame me if the outcome is not in your favor. " As the words left his lips, Fenris felt the lyrium in his body burn its way across his skin and soon he was nothing but a flash of blue light.

Ser couldn't believe what he just saw which proved to be a costly mistake. As his mind became lost in the sight of his opponents power and the warrior soon found himself face down in the dirt. He heard nothing from the elf, save for the heavy sword cutting through the air as the elf prepared for a second strike. Gripping his axe, the qunari turned it flat and rolled over in time to use his own weapon as a shield.

The sword bounced off the axe, knocking the elf of balance. Raising his leg, Ser planted his foot into the elf's chest. The elf stumbled back a few feet giving the axe wielder time to climb to his feet and bring the axe up in an upper-cut like motion against the elf.

Fenris attempted to dodge the blow, but the axe made some contact with his skin and soon the coppery taste of blood danced along the elf's tongue. Chuckling, Fenris charged forward with a slash and forced the qunari back. The blood from the wound on his opponents back stained the ground but did little to falter the behemoths movements.

Metal soon met metal and the slow dance of combat began. Sword sang quietly through the night air as the meditative chants of its owner echoed behind them. The cries of the crescent axe rang across the battlefield accompanied by the grunts of its qunari master.

Blood stained the ground as the blades cut the flesh of their targets, not stopping either combatant.

The axe went after the elf as if he were a tree only to be dodged or blocked while the sword was knocked away and a blue fisted punch brushed aside by the pommel of the mighty Qunari mighty weapon.

The dance continued and as it did the fighters remained unaware of the growing crowd around them. The morning sun had risen, but they paid it no mind. The sounds of metal, the smell of blood, and the defeat of their enemy was all that mattered. Their bodies moved without command, instinct taking over more and more as a new wound was opened; their minds numb to the pain of the wounds and the sting of the salt as their sweat entered their wounds barely registered. Small clouds of dust rose as their feet shuffled in the dirt. And both could see the other was growing tired.

Their weapons heavy from the duel, their hands were numb, and their stances slack and still they raised their weapons and charged. From Ser, a vicious battle cry that rang out like a lion's roar and from Fenris a low series of meditative chants. The distance closed and the loud crash that emanated from the two weapons colliding crashed like thunder and knocked both warriors onto their backsides.

Both panted heavily, their hands still gripping their weapons. They were prepared to climb to their feet and continue the fight when a voice loudly declared, "It's a draw gentlemen. And might I say an incredible display of strength and agility."

For the first time both men noticed the sunlight beating down on them. Wiping the sweat from their eyes, both turned their heads to see Alistair standing in training gear with a couple soldiers behind him; a huge smile on his face. Handing off his wooden training sword and his shield to an attendant, the king raised his hand and waved at someone in the distance. Unsure of what was happening, the elf remained seated while his opponent attempted to raise himself from the ground; his wounds opening with each movement.

"Don't even think about moving, or I'll have the healer put you on bed rest."

The qunari stopped moving and said, "I mean no disrespect, Majesty. But," He heaved himself off the ground, propping himself up on his now chipped battle axe, "I still have to teach your guests how to act as one of my men."

Walking up to his guard captain, Alistair gave him a look over before planting a fist in the larger creature's ribs. A bit of blood dripped from Ser's mouth and he dropped to one knee as Alistair waved once again for the medical crew. He looked over at Fenris and said to the healer, "Get them as close as you can to full strength by tomorrow morning."

"I will definitely try your majesty. Though with the amount of blood loss I'd advise you to keep them from open combat for at least three days."

Alistair nodded and said, "If this plan goes as we hope we may not need to fight."

On his gurney, Fenris turned his head to see that Ser was only a few feet away and looking at him. The last thing he saw was a twinkle of respect in the Qunari's eyes before dozing off.

When he awoke, the elf felt the chill of a cold, wet towel sliding across his forehead. The sound of the water being rung from it echoed in his ears and he wasn't the least bit surprised to find the young servant girl from the night before. She smiled at him and bowed her head before taking the bowl and leaving.

"I'm only asleep for twelve hours and this is the mess you get yourself into?"

The elf jumped and turned to find Hawke sitting in a comfortable arm chair. He was dressed in a rather simple outfit of a red tunic and pants, his legs were crossed and a book was propped on his elevated leg. And by the way his back was positioned on the chair; the elf knew he had a dagger hidden beneath the shirt. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, the elf ran a hand over them wiping them clean. When his eyes refocused, he noticed that he was back in his and Hawke's room. Turning his attention back on the human, the elf let out a loud grunt as he stretched. "How long have I been asleep?"

Setting his book down, the rogue pointed out the window and said, "It's just after four in the afternoon." He watched the elf's eyes grow wide and jerk towards the window before slapping his forehead. Letting out a laugh, the champion patted the elf's hair. "Do not feel bad about it. From what I hear you put on a hell of a fight." He heard the elf mumble something about being shamed at the fight ending in a draw. Sighing, Hawke sat back in the chair and said, "While you were being treated, the king's healer told me that Ser was a warrior was considered an equal of the Arishok's. And the fact that you were able to fight him for three hours straight is a great achievement. If anything you should feel proud."

Turning his head, Fenris felt the blood rush to his face at the proud smile filling the humans face. Leaning back into the pillows, the elf hissed as his body moved. Though there was no sign of bleeding, that didn't stop his muscles from screaming out in agony as he moved. When he as comfortable once more, the elf said, "I'm more ashamed about how my actions have led us astray from our plans."

Hawke chuckled at the all too familiar scowl spread across his lover's lips. When the scowl was turned in his direction the rogue set his book down and leaned forward. "I spent some time with the guards second in command and heard him going over plans with Ser in the armory an hour ago. Looks like the bastard is a lot tougher than we thought."

"I'm glad that you think so, Messere Hawke. I wouldn't be much use if I wasn't."

Both men jumped as the deep voice came from the doorway. At the feet of the qunari stood Remus who bounded into the room and proceeded to jump on the bed and lick Fenris' face. The elf cursed under his breath and shoved the dog away as he wiped the saliva from his face.

"Cursed beast, why must you always assault me? He's your master." The elf's hand cut through the air as he pointed at Hawke. "Slobber all over him for once!"

Remus' head tilted to the side in confusion and he remained seated.

Holding back a laugh, Hawke let out a sharp whistle and the beast immediately returned to his master's side. The stubby tail pounded happily against the ground as the beast looked expectantly between the three men.

Placing a hand on his hound's head, Hawke gently scratched behind his ear and asked, "What can we do to help you this evening, Ser?"

Tossing an old biscuit out of his pocket to the dog, Ser's eyes darted between the two men before saying, "You are to join me in the training hall tomorrow." He noticed Hawke's face drop at this news but held up his hand saying, "These are the orders of Lord Alistair. If there is a problem with his orders take them up with him, but I remind you that you are guests in his home and would do well to remember your place." He turned his gaze to the wounded elf and sighed. "Why you choose to serve him, I will never know."

The warrior turned to leave but was stopped by the elf saying, "I serve no one, but myself."

Ser turned around with a smile on his face. "I am not unfamiliar with humans using elves for more than just domestic and military tasks and you need not be ashamed if that is your place…UGH!"

Before the qunari could finish his sentence, Fenris buried his hands in his fellow warrior's stomach growling, "I am not his servant! I serve no one but myself!"

Blood began to pour from the guard captain's mouth. Fear rushed through his head as he tried to process what was happening to him. He had seen Fenris' power during combat, but he attributed it to the glowing sword he had used, but now that he could see the elf's hands glowing inside his stomach, Ser tried to speak but was cut off by Hawke shouting, "FENRIS STOP, YOU'RE KILLING HIM!"

The elf's eyes went from murderous rage to utter disbelief and he pulled his hands from the Qunari's and stared and stared down at his blood stained hands. He dropped to his knees and watched as the captain fell back against the wall holding his stomach saying, "I was right."

As the large man's horns scrapped against the wall as he slid down it, Hawke walked forward with a few healing potions. He removed the stopper on one and held it out to the warrior, "Can you drink it on your own?" When the bottle was taken from his hand, Hawke remained quiet as the warrior drank all three potions in rapid succession. When the final bottle clinked on the ground Hawke shook his head as he watched the painful look flow over the warriors face.

"You're going to need more than a few healing potions to fix those wounds."

Climbing to his feet, Ser grunted in pain and looked down at the elf and then back to the human before growling, "He should be locked up with a power like that."

Hawke smirked. "That power has saved my life more times than I'd care to admit. And he has never served me." The rogue smiled down at the elf whom had yet to move from his spot on the floor. "Truth be told I was in his employment the first time we met. I was helping to free him from his old master."

"So he abandoned his place in the world?"

The human nodded, "Just as you abandoned yours in the Qun to serve Alistair and Anora. Fenris has tried to find his own purpose and somehow I became an integral part in that procedure. I've never held him in debt to me and never will. He has always had the choice to leave or stay and should he leave I will always be there as a friend though it will pain me to do so. However" Hawke turned his gaze back to the warriors, this time a large dagger pressing against the bare flesh of the guard. The qunari made no attempt to stop him and showed no fear, but Hawke knew that if they were to fight he would be the victor and both knew this knowledge was the only reason he said, "If you ever, make any sort of disingenuous assumption about him like that gain, I will kill you no matter what the consequence."

Saying nothing more, the qunari left and the only sounds were the crackling of the fire, the haggard breath of the human, and the low whimpers of Remus as he nudged his second master's face in comfort.

Reaching up, the elf patted his blood stained hand on the dog's head and said, "Thank you."

Shutting the door, Hawke walked over to the wash basin and filled it with water. Grabbing a few towels, he returned to the spot where Fenris remained and sat in front of him. "Give them here," said the warrior as he reached out for the elf's hands. The warrior did as he was told and allowed the cold rag to wash off the dried blood.

For a moment they sat in silence, rough hands gently washing even rougher hands. No words spoken as the cold liquid went from crystal clear to a murky red. It wasn't until Hawke was drying his hands that Fenris asked, "Would you truly come to my aid, even if I left you?"

Hawke couldn't help but smile at this question. "I did it once already, Little Wolf." Looking up from his work, the human's eyes met the elf's and realized that his choice of words weren't exactly the smartest. Immediately both their thoughts returned to their first night when Fenris had walked out, scared of being able to have something he'd been forbidden for so long.

Gripping his lover's hand, Hawke squeezed it tightly and said, "You've always had the right to choose, Fenris. I will never take that from you and I will always support you."

The elf's gaze brightened slightly and a small smile spread on his lips. "Only death will separate me from you."

The rogue's eyebrow cocked at this remark and asked, "Well then what about when we're walking?"

"Don't start, Hawke."  
"Start what? I'm asking a legitimate question!"

"Hawke!"

The human laughed at the sight of Fenris' scowl and leaned in. He placed a quick kiss to the elf's nose only to have it be countered by the elf kissing his lips. It was however shortly lived as the elf's stomach growled violently. Both of them laughed at the sound and the dog wagged his tail knowing what the sound meant.

Pulling the elf from the floor, Hawke asked, "Can you walk?"

Fenris nodded, "I believe I can make it to the dining hall."

The human gave the elf a skeptical look, but if Fenris said he was fine the human knew better than to argue though Hawke was quick to say, "You may want to change into something a bit more appropriate."

Before the elf could respond a knock came from the door. Opening it, both men were shocked by the sight of Ser's lieutenant standing before them.

His face was grim and after a quiet greeting from the duo he simply said, "We need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Yay you guys love me….I try to please. And yes Fenris doesn't like being called a slave but I'm trying to play with something about his relationship with Hawke and Ser is a part of that. Was going to make it Zevran but I think Ser is a better idea due to their philosophies as warriors. Anyway on with the chapter!

Wait…what chapter am I on? Oh yeah 5 and my first ever review is up on the website godheadgaming Assassins Creed 2 and Brotherhood as they are just one long game. Also so long as you guys read I don't really mind a lack of reviews. It's just fun to read them on occasion. Especially when I wake up it's like a nice little good morning.

Also I will keep posting on this site but I also started a live journal account to move these onto just incase some shit goes down. Will also be saving them to portable hard drive as well. Username on live journal is the same!

Brought in two characters. One an OC that I think will make things fun.

Chapter 5

"What do you mean we have a problem?"

The lieutenant held a finger to his mouth and pointed at Fenris. "Get dressed and I'll explain in a moment." As soon as the words left his mouth, loud shouts of protest echoed through the hall. "Shit, we need to go now!"

Fenris had just put his shirt on when the noise started. Seeing Hawke's face, the elf nodded and grabbed his sword and cloak while the rogue grabbed his own supplies. The pain in his body was forgotten and they followed the lieutenant down the hall, away from the noise which confused the elf.

"Where are we going?"

Stopping to only give his men some hasty orders, the lieutenant led them down the hallway and into a storage room. Locking the door behind them he let out a sigh and said, "We'll be safe here for a few minutes, but I need to get you two into hiding." He pointed to a few crates. "Hawke help me move these."

The rogue wasted no time in helping, but as they worked he noticed some sweat pouring down Fenris' face. Cursing under his breath, the rogue asked, "Are you sure this is safe for him?"

The lieutenant nodded and with a loud grunt as they moved the final crate said, "I'm taking you to a safe room and we have your sister and a servant down there to keep an eye on him. But for now I need to make sure the Seekers don't find you." The hearts of both men stopped at this news, but before they could ask how the Seekers had found them the soldier pushed open the stone wall to reveal a hidden passage containing a couple of torches and said, "I'll explain everything later, but for now get in there and stay calm. There's provisions and some beds down there in case they don't leave, but for now…" as he was about to finish a series of knocks came from the door.

Hawke pulled his daggers while Fenris attempted to lift his sword, but it dropped to the floor with a loud clang. Cursing, the elf dropped into a defensive hand to hand position. The lieutenant cracked the door open and waved for them to stand down before opening the door to reveal a female soldier. Short on breath the woman shut the door behind her and gasped, "They're demanding hospitality for the night, Marcus."

"Shit!" The lieutenant ran a hand thorough his hair and punched the wall. "I thought they'd simply ask a few questions and then leave. What the hell do they want?

The soldier's face was a filled with horror. "They've brought some important members of the clergy and say that this house is safer than most of the inns."

"And why would they think that, Clarise?"

The young woman held a finger to her mouth and whispered, "I do not know, but they said that they ran into trouble on their way here with a couple of bandits just outside the town.'

"Did they even attempt to hide their presence?"

Clarise simply said, "They are dressed as nobles and bear only a few symbols hidden in their robes of their status within in the church."

The elf coughed and held his side before speaking. "That explains the attack on the road but, how do you know they are telling the truth? They could be spies or assassins and your king is just letting them stay here?" He let out another cough and cursed as he felt pain spread throughout his body.

Hawke noticed this and lifted Fenris from his crate, an arm wrapped around his neck. "That doesn't matter now, Fenris. We need to get you to Bethany." He made his way to the door and turned to Clarise and Marcus. "Hide whatever is suspicious in our room and come get me in an hour with a suit of armor with you. I'll figure this out myself."

As they made their way down the stairs, the argument between subordinate and commander echoed across the stone before being overshadowed by the scraping of the stone wall. Fenris' breath was still labored and Hawke felt something warm on his side. Looking down Hawke's eyes grew when he noticed a large red stain had formed on the elf's shirt.

He quickened his pace as the elf's breath grew more and more labored. "You'll be okay, love. We just need to get you to Bethany."

Fenris let out a small laugh and wheezed, "Somebody did something…."

Hawke felt his body grow limp just as he reached a second door; this time it was made of iron. Reaching up with his spare hand, the rogue pounded heavily on it and shouted for his sister. He heard her muttering, "Oh will you just hold on a moment. It's not like we're in any immediate danger." The door creaked open to reveal an incredibly annoyed mage, who instantly transformed into a horrified mage.

"What in the Maker's name happened to him?"

As his little sister helped him with the elf, Hawke noticed that the servant girl from the night before was still in the room along with Zevran who was busy sharpening his weapons. The elf paid no attention to his injured kinsman and instead let out a sigh of boredom as Hawke's voice bounced off the walls.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be so upset." The growl in his voice was enough to stir even the veteran assassin's attention as Hawke sliced through the thick wool shirt with surgical precision. He remained in his corner as Bethany began removing the bandages and couldn't help but get involved when the all backed away suddenly.

Getting up from his seat, the assassin didn't even bat an eye at the gaping wound they'd just uncovered and the assassin had to admire the person who had amplified the preexisting injury. The wound was a sickening green, the stench similar to a rotten skunk boiled with cabbage with blood pouring from it slowly. Though the loss of blood wasn't life threatening in a normal situation, Zevran knew that with the elf's condition if he lost anymore he would be in serious trouble. However, Zevran knew that with the woman next to him caring for his fellow elf, Fenris would make it through the night.

Watching the mages hands glow, the former Crow watched in silence as the mage began to close the wound. While his sister focused on closing the wound, Hawke and the other human girl applied cold washcloths to his head and slowly fed him water. As the treatment continued, Zevran remained the observer until after nearly an hour the wound finally closed, though the skin around the wound refused to return to its normal color.

Fenris' breathing returned to normal along with most of his skin, accompanied by the reappearance of his tattoos. Allowing them a brief moment of peace, Zevran placed a hand on Bethany's shoulder and said, "He's going to need more than your magic to get him out of this." Walking over to his bag, Zevran removed a large case and set it on the table next to the bed they had placed Fenris on.

"You know what the problem is then?"

Zevran nodded and removed a few vials. "I am quite familiar with his current problem, Champion." Taking an empty cup from the table, Zevran then checked the sick elf's pupils and nodded in satisfaction before pouring measured amounts of liquids and powders into a cup. Handing it over to Bethany he told her to slowly heat it over the fire for a few minutes before sitting next to the elf.

Pulling a vial from the case, the assassin swished it over the warrior's face and said, "Fenris, this is the first dose of an antidote I have to make for you. It's going to sting but you need to swallow every bit of it. Do you understand?"

Fenris opened his eyes and sneered, "How do I know you're not the one who did this to me?" He let out a loud cough, a small bit of spit landing on his lips. The warrior let his lover wipe the spit away before adding, "You could have poisoned the axe and no one would be any the wiser."

Zevran chuckled and said, "If I did not plan on staying in this house and had been hired to do so then I would have." He pulled the cork from its home before adding, "Yet, I'm staying here to help my friend Alistair avoid a war in his country and I have a goal very similar to his and you are far too valuable to us. And besides," he smiled broadly, "if I were to do such a thing why would I offer to help you?"

"To keep any suspicion off yourself you smug bastard. You know what this poison is and have a cure all planned out and you expect me to…" Fenris' rant was broken by a sudden bout of coughing.

Squeezing the hand of his lover, Hawke grabbed the vial and took a small swig before pouring the rest down Fenris' mouth and made sure both his mouth and nose were shut. The elf struggled in vain against the human until the urge to breathe overtook him and he swallowed the liquid and gasped, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DRINK IT!" 

As the elf panted, his anger filled gaze locked onto the humans, the elf growled, "You do realize what will happen if I'm right don't you?"

Hawke nodded and smirked, "He'll be forced to create the real antidote and save both of us." He watched the anger leave from the elf's face and soon added; "Besides I kissed you not even an hour ago so better safe than sorry."

Zevran shook his head at this news and said, "This poison has to be entered directly into the blood stream so you are safe, Hawke. Though if you experience stomach problems later that is just a side effect of the antidote. Thank you, my lovely flower."

Bethany nodded at the elf and watched as him measure its contents into four different vials and asked, "What kind of poison was he given?"

Plugging each vial with a cork, Zevran gave each one a gentle shake before setting them on a small tray and glanced over at Fenris' wound saying, "One I've used many times. And trust me it is not a pleasant way to die." His voice was heavy with sadness, a sign that he was telling the truth. Turning to Fenris he gave him a smile, "You are luck I was here, my friend. I am experienced in poisons and always have my kit by my side in case of an emergency." Fenris muttered a word of thanks to which Zevran laughed, "Do not force yourself. What you need is rest and one of these vials every five hours and you shall be healed in the next few days. However you will have to remain here as only the poison will be gone from your system but the physical effects will remain."

"What about the plan? I cannot just stand by and leave Hawke to go on his own."

The pain in his lover's voice was torture on Hawke's ears, but he knew it had to be done. But this was a boon in disguise. If both were captured then the plan would fail completely, yet if only one were captured the other could continue on and hopefully rescue the other later. Squeezing the elf's hand, Hawke whispered, "It's safer this way Fenris. We can leave you here to recover and have Bethany watch over you and have Zevran teach her the antidote if there is a problem and he is not here. I'll have Madeline send another batch of our potions over."

"I am going with you and that is final. " Fenris attempted to remove himself from the bed, but a stabbing sensation in his side brought him back down to reality. Breathing heavily he let his head rest against the pillow and growled at Zevran, "Go with him and bring him back to me."

The assassin nodded his head saying, "That was going to be my suggestion so long as I am compensated for my services."

Fenris cursed loudly and reached out for his sword only to realize it hadn't been brought down with them. Hawke wiped away a bit of sweat and said, "As long as no one enters that room we'll be fine." When he said this something triggered in his brain and he turned to his sister. "How long were you all down here before we arrived?"

It was the servant who answered. "Only about ten minutes, Ser. The candles are brand new and based on how much they have melted we've been down here nearly an hour and a half."

Hawke cursed under his breath. "Something must have happened to Marcus. He was supposed to have been here by now."

Zevran scratched his chin and looked at the door. He knew that save for the servant girl all of them were more than capable of telling if someone were to approach them and he hadn't heard the scraping of the stone door, but he knew Marcus to be punctual man and if he was late, something had indeed gone wrong.

"Why was Marcus supposed to come here?"

Leaving Fenris' side, Hawke leaned into the assassin's ear and whispered, "He was to bring me armor so that I may find out why the Seeker's are here."

"A bold plan," replied the assassin, "but if he is not here he has either been ordered to not come back down here or is being forced to guard one of the members of the chantry."

"Will you quit whispering and just tell us what is going on. It's a small room and no matter how low you make your voices we can still pick up vague clues as to what you're talking about."

Turning from his partner in crime, Hawke scratched his head. "I told Marcus to bring me armor so that I could head upstairs and spy on our guests. Unfortunately he's half an hour late from what I told him."

"And with good reason." The iron door creaked open and Marcus stepped into the room, his face flustered. In his arms was a suit of light armor and a cowl that would cover Hawke's face and hair all adorned with Fereldan military marks. On his back was Fenris' sword wrapped inside the chain mail cloak. Setting the armor down on a chair, he placed the sword next to the bed and cursed, "The bastards nearly found your equipment while checking the rooms for security faults." He gave Fenris a nod and said, "Luckily they thought your sword was just for decoration, but we said the other pieces were from a few of our more lax guards trying to relieve some stress."

Zevran chuckled, "Always an excellent way to kill ones curiosity. Or pique it depending on circumstance." He gave Marcus a wink and received a roll of the eyes in return. "Well, either way, what news do you have about our less than welcomed guests?"

Concerned with the condition of Fenris, Marcus gave him quick look and after getting an okay signal from Bethany said, "They are here just for the evening before taking residence in the castle. Apparently they were invited by Lord Sebastian to plead their case in trying to round up you and the Warden. And I'd have to say they should be more concerned with the Warden for eluding capture as long as she has."

Hawke noticed Zevran shift uncomfortably at this, but chose to wait until a later time to discuss it and decided it best he get dressed for his mission. Marcus left along with Zevran as they allowed the rogue to change. It took no time for him to latch on the suit, it was similar to the one he wore when he joined Cailan's army and after wrapping his face in the cowl he waved to the others and said, "I'll be back shortly." and stepped out into the stairway.

As he began his ascent with Marcus, Hawke was surprised to see Zevran follow suit. Intrigued he asked, "You sure your presence won't cause a problem?"

The assassin shook his head. "According to our friend here, a couple of acquaintances of mine are among our guests and it should come as no surprise that I am in Alistair's service to them."

Hawke wondered what the elf meant by his response, but couldn't answer as the hidden stone door was open with Clarise and a few large soldiers waiting for them. Exiting, Hawke took a spot behind the larger soldiers. They all gave him a knowing nod and soon they were following behind Zevran and Marcus. He and the guards walked in silence as Marcus and Zevran made idle conversation to keep suspicions down. As they passed a few rooms, Hawke took notice of a few doors that were blocked off by a pair of seekers. Keeping his gaze forward, the rogue remained silent as they came to the steps. From a room on the main floor, he heard Alistair and Anora laughing to the story of a familiar voice and soon they were making their way down the stairs towards the noise. Entering the room, Hawke's breath caught at the sight of Leliana, or Sister Nightingale when he first met her.

She was seated at a small dining table with the king and queen enjoying a simple meal of stew and salad. Hawke was surprised see that the king and queen to be eating such a simple meal. Taking his place behind the queen, Hawk looked across the table and wasn't surprised to find four seeker guards who looked just as agitated as the royal guard for having to waste their evening in such a place.

"ZEVRAN! It's so lovely to see you again."

Hawke had to suppress a laugh when he watched Zevran jump at the bards squeal. The human watched as Zevran approached the woman and gave her a warm hug and said, "Leliana, you are looking as beautiful as ever." He took the seat next to her and poured himself a bit of soup from the small pot on the table. After taking a bite he asked, "Any words from our ever elusive warden?"

Leliana shook her head and sighed. "She is still missing, Zevran. Along with the other thing you are seeking. Though I have an unconfirmed letter that says all is well with them."

Zevran's ears twitched at the news, "What do you mean an unconfirmed letter?"

Leliana looked to Alistair who nodded. Pulling it from her armor, the seeker handed it to her friend saying, "I will tell you that whenever I spoke with her, she always spoke highly of you and how much she loved you and that leaving was something she never wanted to do."

Taking the letter, the assassin simply said, "I just want to know why." and opened the letter. His eyes widened as he read the letter and Hawke read his lip saying, "This is her writing." Looking up at Leliana he asked, "Where did you get this?"

Draining her bowl of its contents, the bard set it down and sighed in satisfaction. "That is was an excellent stew." Setting her bowl down the bard then turned to her elven friend. "I do not know its origins, but from that look on your face the letter is authentic. However as it came in the middle of the night without a sign of anyone leaving it there is no way for me to pursue it."

"How can you be so certain it is authentic? Couldn't someone have forged it?"

The bard looked to her friend the king and smiled. "How many times have you received a letter written by that woman? Maybe enough to count on one hand? Zevran is possibly the only one to have ever watched her write and is more familiar with her handwriting than any of us."

The elf laughed sadly at remembering the few nights he watched her actually write to their comrades. "She was always one to speak face to face. Of course the same can be said of any of us when you care for someone deeply. They can write to you, but in the end you'd rather hear their voice." He held up the letter and gave a look to the other assassin and received a nod in reply and stuffed it beneath his breastplate.

With that bout of business finished, Zevran leaned forward, fingers entwined, and asked, "Now down to the real reason why you're here, Sister Nightingale."

Setting spoon down at the sound of her code name, Leliana pushed the rest of her food away and relaxed in her chair. From his viewpoint, Hawke could see that this was a topic she would rather avoid but couldn't. Crossing her legs she looked between her two friends spoke.

"You know the reason we are in Starkhaven. And perhaps you aren't aware of it, but a few of my subordinate's spotted two suspicious men enter the shop of a potions master earlier. The woman gave us a little information on the matter but nothing concrete except for the fact that they left without buying anything." Her eyes narrowed in Alistair's direction, "My spies told me that they entered and left only with a few physical changes made to their appearance. The champion a redhead and his elven companion missing his tattoos and after a causing an explosion in a crowd somehow made their way to the vicinity of this very house."

"And what does that have to do with me? Am I being accused of something, Leliana?"

The bard's eyes softened at the question. "Not in the slightest Alistair. I was actually going to request your help in locating my target before the Landsmeet." She looked between her men and Alistair's. "I'm certain you are aware of the delicate situation our homes are in and we would like to avoid any kind of bloodshed."

Hawke noticed the king's body tighten and smirked when he heard him ask, "After all we've been through you are going to threaten me?"

Leliana looked shocked at such an accusation. "I am not threatening Alistair. I am simply stating a fact." She held a hand to her face, "Our very way of life is being threatened by the actions of these two and we must preserve it."

"Preserve it for whom, Leliana? The ones who wish to become more than what they are, or the ones who wish to prevent them from moving forward?"

Leliana bowed her head. "We are not here to keep others from moving forward Zevran, but to guide them on a righteous path."

"As is the righteousness of those that enslave others not more than a couple weeks travel from here?"

"The Chantry has no control over the actions of…"

"That is utter tripe Leliana and you know it. The Chantry simply ignores what is going on as the magisters have their pockets lined by the slave trade the same as other's in the Chantry." Anora set her bowl aside and gripped the table, "While I bear no grudge against those that attempt to do good in the chantry, the ones who follow blindly and choose to ignore the problems staring them straight in the face are worse than those who actually admit to their crimes."

At this accusation, Leliana stood from the table and bowed slightly. "Very well, I can see that you will not support us in our endeavor. Still I thank you for your hospitality for this evening and we shall be out at first light." She dismissed her guard and followed behind them. Reaching the door she turned and said, "I wish you luck in the coming months and may the Maker guide you on your path."

Once they were gone, Alistair ordered the door closed and called Marcus to the table. The soldier was apprehensive at sitting with his king, it was an experience unknown to him, but he sat as he'd seen his commander do many times before him. Setting his men on each of the doors, Marcus made sure that Hawke was positioned behind the king and queen to ensure he remained hidden during the remainder of their meeting.

When he was satisfied with their security, Alistair asked his lieutenant. "How is our warrior friend doing? Everything okay with his injuries?"

Marcus rubbed a sovereign between his thumb and forefinger as he spoke. "Unfortunately it seems someone did not examine him carefully and we wasted a large amount of time fixing a wound that should have healed. Either that or we have someone who wishes him dead."

Alistair gave a quick look over his shoulder and both Hawke and the guard next to him immediately stood at attention. He gave them a nod before turning back to Marcus. "Do we have any idea as to who is responsible?"

"We do not, your majesty. I will have some of my men begin an investigation as to administered care to him, but for now he is on his way to a full recovery and shouldn't have any more problems for awhile. I will however be going in his place to the Landsmeet."

Alistair gave a nod before saying, "Make sure you clear this with Ser and choose a suitable replacement for you while you are gone to keep an eye on the house." And with a short wave of his hand, he dismissed them all save for Zevran whom Hawke was sure staying to discuss the possibility of the Warden-Commander still being alive.

Not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to himself, Hawke left with the rest of the guard. Out in the main hall he saw several Seeker guards still making their home in the main hall. He remained in his position as Marcus took them up the stairs and into the second floor hallway that lead to the storage room. Once inside, Hawke was replaced with Clarise and Marcus with a soldier who had joined her shortly after they'd left, their faces both covered and Marcus told them, "Two hours," before they shut the door behind them.

Once the switch was made, they entered the stone passage and shut it behind them and entered the hidden room to find that Fenris had fallen asleep while they were away. Hawke removed his covers and gave him a look over and found that he had cooled down greatly and the pain was gone from his face. Giving his hair a gentle brushing with his fingers he asked, "Are you certain it was one of your people that did this?"

Sitting in the corner, Marcus leaned forward and said, "There were five people working on both him and Ser and around ten guards in the infirmary at the time they were brought in leading to twenty possible suspects in that room alone. But," his voice became uncertain as he continued, "with all the people that have access to the armory it's difficult to say who the perpetrator actually is." He brought his glove to his mouth and chewed on his knuckle in agitation. "If they'd poisoned Ser as well then they'd have thrown the whole guard into disarray over who actually did it. They were smart in isolating their target, but we can be certain it is to draw you out into the open."

"On that we agree." Hawke's voice was incredibly low, but still audible as the only noise was the crackling of the fire and the snores of the dog. Looking to the servant girl, Hawke noticed that she did not seem the least bit disturbed by their conversation and asked, "You must have seen much in your life to not be disturbed by our discussions."

The girl looked up from her sewing and smiled at him. "I was part of the Redcliffe army that fought by the king's side at Denerim and have served him ever since." From her back she pulled out a short sword and laid it in her lap. "I go where the king tells me and do as he commands." Her smile remained as she sang, "And for now my job is to act as your servant girl and keep you in good health. Though, I should have been more vigilant in caring for him after he was brought back to the room from the infirmary."

Hawke could find no ill will in her words and simply asked, "What's your name?"

The woman stood up and walked over to the bucket and after a few moments water poured from a small cloud and she washed her hands. The three humans watched in amazement at what the woman had just done. She smiled at them as she dried her hands on her apron. Walking forward, she stuck her hand out and smiled. "Neria Amell is my name. It's a pleasure to meet you cousin."


	6. Chapter 6

So yeah, I had one of the infamous Amell cousins that was taken by the Circle arrive. Well this shall be fun. Also I just realized something about Fenris that will be made clear in just a few chapters…has to do with Hawke's favor to him ENJOY EVERYONE!

Guess the last chapter was a bit weird. I'm trying to build up suspense folks! And I dunno why I added a new character but she has a purpose.

Also my gamer tag on Xbox live is tatawnkathweesl. So add me…and no I don't have black ops, but I do have borderlands, gears 1 and 2, Assassins creed brotherhood, and of course Fable 3 (should co-op interest anyone). I'll be getting the call of duty's back and everything but that'll take awhile. Had 1000 bucks in games taken from me. And hate to say it but Dragon Age Origins was on that list. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Also *snickers like shin-chan* just google video search "scrubby song, shin-chan". And that'll let you know a scene that happens in this chapter. Ignore what happens after the 20 second mark that will NEVER happen. Though I guess the idea for this part came from watching a bunch of anime lately.

I figured we had drama and stuff the past few chapters so…yeah let's get some fluff outta the way and I'm just gonna end it on a stupid joke.

Chapter 6

Hawke couldn't believe his ears at this news and laughed, "This has to be some kind of bad joke."

From behind him Marcus grumbled, "Her identity was confirmed by the Warden after Denerim. She is in fact your cousin and," he gave Neria a stern glance, "the Warden's younger sister."

The young mage gave the guard a coy smirk. "And now you're going to tell me that I'm going to be punished for breaking my silence?" Marcus averted his gaze which made the elation in Neria's face grew to the point where Hawke thought her mouth would separate from her face.

Now that he was able to spend more than a few seconds looking at her, Hawke could see the family resemblance. While it wasn't great, he could see hints of his mother in Neria's features. Her hair the same black hair that many of his mother's family, the same eyes and the same kind smile, but that's where the similarities ended. While his mother was a woman who could take care of herself, the way his newly exposed cousin carried herself told the rogue that she had taken more than a few lives, and was more than willing to take a few more if needed.

The cloud was still pouring water into the bucket which was now taking residence in Hawke's boot. He lifted his foot and shook it free of the liquid, but his sock was still wet, and he hated the feeling of wet socks. Coughing politely he tilted his head toward the bucket. His cousin said nothing and waved her hand, and the cloud disappeared, leaving the mess to be cleaned up by the thirsty lapping of Remus. Returning to her seat, Neria twirled the knife in her hand while glaring at Marcus who had scoffed at her lack of perception.

"It's not wise to anger a mage, Marcus." A vicious smile spread across her lips. "I could call a demon from the fade and kill all of us in one fell swoop should you push me."

Marcus chuckled loudly at her threat, its tone telling the others that he knew it was empty. "You know that you are too powerful for that, Neria." He turned his gaze to the mage and smiled, "I was there when you wiped out that platoon of Darkspawn that had the two ogres in it." He looked to Bethany' whose eyes had grown almost larger than her face. "And from what I hear from a friend of mine from the former Kirkwall Circle that you are just as powerful."

Bethany stepped away and shook her head, "I wouldn't know as I've never had a chance." The quiver in her voice was one that Hawke knew too well and he stepped over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. The shaking stopped almost instantly and Bethany asked her cousin, "Where is your staff?"

Neria stopped her acrobactic knife display and giggled. "I've never found a use for one. " Her voice feigning superiority at her supposed brilliance. Twirling her knife around she ran her free hand along its blade and it soon sparked to life with flame before being snuffed out. She set the knife down and leaned back in the chair, "I mean I used one before my escape from the circle, but I found it easier to travel and hide without one." She looked at her cousin's staff in the corner, "And from what I heard about you, you were lucky to survive a year wandering around that hellhole with a staff strapped to your back. Though that goes to show you just how formidable us Amell mages are if you can get those bastard Templar's to leave you alone." She pulled a pipe from her apron and lit it with a match. After taking a long drag she blew out the smoke and sighed, "At least King Alistair knows we aren't as dangerous as many believe. Though, I have spilt my fair share of mage blood."

Hawke shifted uncomfortably and asked, "And what of the magisters in Tevinter. They are mages as well." He stepped in front of her as she blew out a second puff of smoke. "Are you willing to spill their blood if they cannot be persuaded?"

Using a small bit of iron, Neria stamped out the last few bits of tobacco and set her pipe on one of the bedside tables and nodded. "Those bastards in Tevinter give us all a bad name, cousin and I will do what I can to protect my home."

Her eyes darted to Fenris momentarily, who smiled warmly at her. But she knew mindless bloodshed would only cause more problems. Closing her eyes, she rested her head against the back of her chair. "I have met a few nobles in Tevinter who are exemplary folk, but they hold so little power that they would do us more harm than good, cousin. But they can still be useful to us. If your elf agrees with keeping them alive that is."

The elf's ears twitched in his sleep at the mentioning of his existence.

The rogue nodded and let out a loud yawn and rubbed his eye. Behind him Marcus made a similar gesture by grunting and removing himself from his seat. Wandering towards the door he waved goodnight to them and disappeared up the stairs. When the stone door shut above them, Hawke took the bed next to Fenris', said goodnight to the two women, and fell into a peaceful slumber.

His awakening was not as peaceful as he was woken by the sounds of Fenris shouting at Neria for trying to give him more of the antidote. According to the elf, "It tastes like ogre piss!" Grabbing his pillow, Hawke got up and slammed the pillow into the elf's face.

Barely able to keep his head from hitting the stone wall, Fenris grabbed one of his own and slammed it into the rogue's head growling, "What the hell is the matter with you? I'm injured you fool!"

Barely feeling the attack, Hawke blinked sleepily and said, "Then drink the damn antidote." He pointed at the large bruise that had formed on his lover's side, "Unless you want that to open up like a fresh scab again."

The warrior narrowed his eyes and snatched the small bottle out of the mage's hands and downed the potion. It took ever ounce of willpower he had to swallow it, but he had to admit he felt better and thankful that he only had two more to drink. Handing her the bottle he thanked her and asked, "When can we go back to our room?" Setting the bottle in Zevran's carrier, Neria brushed her hands together with a satisfied sigh.

"You can go back up in a few minutes, but I have to help fulfill a request made by the queen." She hummed happily as she went to the door and before leaving she turned around a giggled, "You two try and keep your hands off one another while I'm gone."

When she was gone, Fenris raised his pillow and slammed it into Hawke's face. "Why can I never get any peace from your family's annoying females?"

Hawke took a seat on his bed, his nose raw from the latest pillow assault, and asked, "How did you know she's related to me?"

The elf put the pillow back behind his head and lay down. "You'd have to be a fool to not spot the resemblance she bears to your mother." He turned his head and snorted, "I noticed it when she served us tea upon our arrival." The elf snorted once more, "I'm surprised you didn't notice it."

Hawke was ready to speak when a loud series of bangs and shouts echoed from the hallway and soon Marcus appeared with a few soldiers with Neria right behind them. They had brought down a large wash bin and bucket after bucket of water. Fenris' face flushed and Hawke buried his face in the pillow as he shouted, "Whose idea was this?"

When the guards left, Bethany appeared holding some clean clothes and towels in her arms. Walking over to her brother she tossed them on the bed and huffed, "It was mine, brother." Seeing her brother giver her a look of protest she waved her finger and pointed to the buckets and then at the pot saying, "You smell like a pig pen. Honestly when was the time you bathed?" Fenris had proceeded to do a mental recollection using his fingers, while Hawke proceeded to write numbers in the air as he silently did mental calculations. With a disgusted groan, Bethany left with a still laughing Neria.

When they were gone, both men let out their own groans of disgust at how long it had actually been since they'd last bathed. Grabbing one of the buckets, Hawke was surprised to feel some warmth coming from it and dipped a finger to find it a perfect temperature. Going through each bucket, he found that half had been heated to bathing temperature while the others were luke warm. Emptying the buckets accordingly, he pushed the giant pot back onto the fire before walking to Fenris and helping him sit up.

"I can do it myself." The elf snarled and began removing his clothes. Though the wound was closed, the bandages still remained as a precaution and Hawke helped with their removal. Fenris growled in protest, but allowed it. It was better than forcing his injuries to worsen.

When his clothes were finally removed, Fenris painfully made his way to the tub, with Hawke following closely, and submerged himself momentarily in the hot water. Nearly two days of rest had stiffened his muscles and hot water was a wonder on his cramped body. After a moment he resurfaced above the water and laid back, his wet hair cooling already against his head. Shortly after rising from the hot water, he felt his head being pushed forward and a towel placed behind his neck.

"Thank you." Was all he said as he watched Hawke retreat to his bedside table and pull a book out. Fenris reached a hand out and shook the water free from it. He took the book and thanked the human once more and opened it to the page he'd left off on. It was one of the few things he'd brought with him from the Hawke manner before they'd left it in Orana's care. Though Fenris had made sure to buy a copy for the servant girl as well so that she could learn of the struggles their people had experienced and were still experiencing. And when he realized the position he was in, Fenris couldn't help but laugh at his current situation.

For much of his life he'd had to do menial tasks such as getting a bath ready for a human, to having humans prepare a bath for him so that he could relax and take time to read. His thoughts drifted to what Danarius would say at the sight which made him laugh even harder.

"What's so funny?" Asked Hawke from his bed; a book of his own in his hands, "Did you find something about a mage getting ripped apart by a pack of wolves?"

Turning his page, Fenris laughed, "Just enjoying the benefits of being a literate and free man." He looked up from his book and saw Hawke's eyes narrowed in concentration. "What about you," he asked, "Anything of interest in your little human tales?"

Sitting up, Hawke turned the book to show a picture of a large wolf. "It's a tale of some old gods and how one sacrificed something to keep a giant wolf from noticing a trick. It didn't end so well for him."

"Sounds interesting, I'll borrow it once I'm done with this one. But first I need…"he was interrupted by two large splashes. Spitting the water from his mouth, Fenris kept his arm extended and grumbled, "Are you really that lazy."

Hawke walked over to the elf, took the book from him, and smirked. "After six years you still haven't figured that out?"

Ducking under the water for a moment, Fenris shook the excess from his face and fished the two thrown items from the murky water. "Of course I figured it out. If I hadn't it should come to no surprise to me that you need to take that blasted potion again." The elf lifted his arm and showed off his wet and barely tattooed skin as if to say, "Just like me," to the human.

As the elf began cleaning himself as Hawke walked over to the mirror to notice his features had indeed returned to their normal state. With a sigh he fished the bottle from beneath his mattress and took a sip. It still burned, but he was prepared for the transformation and got through it without needing to sit down.

When it was over, Hawke turned to find Fenris having some trouble. Grabbing a washcloth and chair, he sat behind the elf and took the bar of soap from his lovers hand with some difficulty. The first being that the soap was wet, the second being Fenris not wanting any help. But with a gentle brush against a certain part of the elf's neck, the elf's grip failed and Hawke was able to retrieve the bar and rolled up his sleeves. After wetting and soaping the towel he began scrubbing the upper portion of the elf's back singing a song from his childhood.

When the song finally switched from words to hums, Fenris gave a silent thanks to the Maker for that, he asked, "What were you able to find out last night? Did you discover anything out about who poisoned me?"

Ringing the washcloth out, Hawke soaped it up and moved to the middle of the elf's back and heard a small purr come from his throat before saying, "Nothing on the one who poisoned you, though I do have my suspicions. And just for the record I am not thinking its Zevran." Hearing the elf ask why the human responded with, "Because while he may be an insatiable flirt, he has no reason to hurt us. He is here to help Alistair the same as we are and that makes us valuable to him."

"He betrayed the Crows in Antiva. What makes you think he won't betray us?"

Moving a little lower to the last portion of the elf's back, Hawke grunted, "We are the fastest way to find something he wants and won't do anything to jeopardize finding it." Pulling his hands from the water, the human shook both of them and the towel dry.

As the human proceeded to lather his hands with the shampoo, Fenris leaned back and stared up at the human. "What do you mean by nights out with, Isabella?"

Taking in a bit of air, Hawke separated his hands and looked down at the elf. "We would go drinking at the Hanged Man or occasionally see a play or something." He gave a sad smile, "It was after you left and she was around." Leaning down he placed his forehead to the elf's and said, "Save for her falling to sleep in the bed after talking for a few hours on those nights out nothing ever happened between us."

The elf knew the human's words rang true. While Hawke was many things, he had an honest heart and Fenris let the matter drop from his mind. Slipping beneath the water once more, Fenris popped back up with damp hair and let the human apply the shampoo. Though he would never admit it, the elf did enjoy the human pampering him like this as he knew it was an expression of love and not pity.

As the rough hands massaged the liquid into his scalp, Fenris spoke. "What of the Chantry being here last night? What as their reason for being here?"

Pouring some water over the elf's head, Hawke sighed, "Remember that woman we met in the Chantry with Sebastian; Sister Nightingale?" Fenris muttered something about vaguely remembering the woman. "She is Leliana, the one who helped my cousin during the Blight and she came asking Alistair for help in finding us and Lyna to help restore the Chantry to its former power."

Shaking his head Fenris stood up in the tub and with some help from the human after he grabbed a towel, walked over to the bed. When he was seated and Hawke was drying him he asked, "Do you plan on helping them?"

Hawke snorted at the question, "To their original power, the short answer is no. Truth is told I was never much one for religion. But, I can see why people have it and so long as they do not go to open war or try and renew the stranglehold they've had on the people for so long then I see no reason for it to be dissolved." He sighed as he moved upwards on Fenris' legs. "The people need to find their own way. If we stay stuck in the past more tragedies like what happened in the Gallows will happen, and I refuse to let so many needlessly die like that again."

When the human reached his stomach, Fenris lifted the human's face and planted a gentle kiss to them. The human returned the kiss and rubbed his cheek against the elf's savoring the warmth. Laughing, Fenris gave him another kiss as the human pushed him down onto the bed. As his head hit the mattress, Fenris gently chewed on the human's earlobe eliciting a growl from the human before he began sucking on his neck.

Letting out a small gasp, the warrior began slowly moving his hand downward and felt something familiar in the human's pants. Feeling the lips slowly turn into teeth, Fenris growled himself and was about to let the familiar bulge out when a voice suddenly shouted, "By the Maker! This is why you two were taking so long?"

Shortly after that, another voice whined, "And me with out my drawing pad and charcoal! Quick cast a freezing spell!"

Detaching himself like a leech being exposed to fire, Hawke covered the elf up and straightened himself up. Giving his knuckles a good crack, Hawke turned around and gave an evil chuckle. "I hope you two are ready to meet the Maker."

Though he couldn't see them, the sudden screams of both women, the sound of a two buckets hitting the floor, and the sound of the door slamming behind them as Hawke rushed them had Fenris rolling around on the bed in laughter to the point where he fell off the bed in a pile blankets and towels. Letting out a grunt of pain, the elf rubbed the back of his head and sat up just as Hawke pulled the stopper from the tub.

The water poured out of the small hole and into the drain that Fenris failed to notice earlier. When it was drained, the human scrapped the tub across the floor and using a small crank on the side raised the pot well above the fire place. Plugging it once more, the human poured the water into the tub. When it was filled he brought the bucket over and dumped in a large amount of ice.

Once it was cooled, Hawke stripped and climbed in while Fenris dressed himself in the clean clothes Bethany had brought them. Daring a look, the elf noticed all the scars across the human's back before the human leaned back against the tub letting out a loud sigh. Taking the chair Hawke had brought over, Fenris put it on the side of the tub and took a seat next to the human and reopened his book while the human began humming once more as he began scrubbing down. Dipping under the water, Hawke popped up with a satisfied sigh and stretched asking, "So how do you plan on sneaking out of here for the Landsmeet tomorrow?" 

Keeping his eyes focused on his book, the warrior turned the page with a small lick of his finger. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I am under medical orders to remain in this house to avoid injuring myself further."

Hawke snorted, "And I haven't killed anyone." The rogue saw the smile on the elf's lips and he chuckled, "Whose armor were you planning on?"

Shutting his book Fenris leaned forward and said, "The armor of whichever guard I could incapacitate with the least amount of trouble." Bouncing his foot up and down, Fenris gave Hawke a huge smile, "I figure that they'll send a small group with you which means that I could easily slip in and as long as I don't say a word I can pass without much trouble."

Hawke nodded at the elf and ducked under the water momentarily before applying the shampoo to his hair. Using one of the buckets, the rogue dumped a waterfall over his head. Shaking it slightly to remove the extra bits of water from his hair, the human said, "Don't worry about sneaking into the group." Looking up at Fenris from his long bangs, Hawke unplugged the tub and let it drain. As the water swirled out from the tub, the human removed himself from the tub.

And made his way to the bed leaving Fenris to enjoy the view as he dried himself. As he put his shirt on, Hawke turned around to let Fenris know of his plan only to find Alistair and Anora standing in the doorway. Though the king had averted his eyes, Anora had her mouth covered and her cheeks flushed at the sight of something only a select few had the privilege of experiencing while Fenris returned to his book to avoid making eye contact with their guests.

The rogue didn't even bat an eye at the queen's reaction and continued dressing himself. When he was fully clothed the human bowed slightly and said, "Well then, since you are here I take it that means we can discuss tomorrow's plans."

Giving a cautious glance, Alistair relaxed when he noticed that the rogue was fully clothed, the king nodded and pointed to the stairs, "That's correct, Hawke. Now if you don't mind, I thought we could discuss it in the dining room over a late breakfast if that isn't a problem?"

"Of course not. You coming Fenris?"

Shutting his book, the elf followed the humans. Alistair and Hawke took the lead and made their way up the stairs. Half way up, Anora stopped the elf and gave him a look over before saying, "You lucky, bastard."


	7. Chapter 7

YAY! I'm back!I hit a snag novel wise. Need to hit the half price books. Also anyone know decent artists for fantasy and documentary type books. I'm writing comics for a site and we need an artist so if you guys know anyone..yeah! Anyway enjoy ladies and gents. I'm putting Fenris in medium armor…mostly because heavy would slow him down.

Oh and the first chapter of this fic won a contest on Deviant art set up by the artist Vampy6667 so hopefully we should see that in the next few weeks and I'll post a note saying when it's up. Also I'm making my Hawke a bit of something…mostly because well you don't see things when Hawke and Fenris are alone so you will see your champion in a bit of a new light.

Aslso where are all these new readers coming from? My inbox on Aim has been filling up daily with new readers…awesome. You guys rock.

I would like to thank a certain Dothraki warlord for helping inspire one of the scenes in this chapter.

Chapter 7

Hot stinking breath that reeked of bone and meat was the way he woke up when Hawke decided to leave on some early morning errand. Opening his eyes, he saw the familiar oversized head of the mabari lying on his lover's pillow, staring at him affectionately. Grumbling, the man next to the beast started to sit up, only to be assaulted with a couple of slobbery licks before the dog bounded from the bed and barked happily.

Grabbing a washcloth from the drawer, he dipped it in the washbasin and cleaned up before tossing a bit of jerky to Remus. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Fenris let out a yawn and removed a pair of pants and a cloth shirt. Dressing quickly he looked out the window and saw that it was still dark out. Deciding it best to try and find his lover, Fenris took one of the last vials of his antidote out of the nearby dresser and drank it before replacing it.

Clicking his tongue, he heard the scraping of Remus' claws behind him and grabbed his blade. It glimmered shortly at the contact with the lyrium in his skin. Strapping it to his body, he opened the door and let the dog enter the hallway before him. When it latched, he yawned once more and headed to the main hall where he found Ser talking to a couple of his men.

The qunari took notice of the elf and waved his men away when the warrior reached the bottom of the stairs. Looking over the elf, Ser gave him what passed for a smile among the qunari and greeted him in his native tongue. Giving the appropriate response, Fenris was shocked when the behemoth said, "I am glad to see you have recovered, Fenris. I was worried the poison would keep you in bed for a few days more."

Fenris snorted at the comment and crossed his arms. "I'm surprised you can even walk after I nearly disemboweled you."

Ser gave a low chuckle and rubbed his stomach. "I've survived worse my friend. Though I would be lying if I were to say I did not feel fear for the first time in many years at seeing someone capable of such a thing."

Watching the dog scratch his neck, Fenris muttered, "I would give it to you if that were possible. But such a thing is impossible."

"I do not wish for such power. I have my purpose and that is all I need." He let out an uneasy sigh before growling. When Fenris' eyes locked on him the larger warrior said, "I would like to apologize for my comments during our dual. Along with nearly poisoning you; I almost got myself killed."

The elf shook his head. "Do not worry about such things. You were right in some of your comments about my former master, but wrong with some of your others. Moreover, mistakes happen to the best of us. The maker knows I have made a few of my own, but by your weapons being poisoned, we have found a traitor in our midst and from what King Alistair said you are working on finding them. "

Sers eyes widened slightly at both the revelation and Fenris'willingness to forgive him. "While that may be true, I committed an act of great dishonor against you and your mate. He is a great warrior and worthy of your devotion and I wish to make amends."

Seeing Remus pace in front of the door, Fenris walked over and let the animal out before saying into the warm early morning air. "Duel with me once we've finished our mission." Turning to the qunari he smiled, "That should give you another chance to redeem your honor."

Ser chuckled and patted the handle of his axe. "I will savor my victory."

Leaving the qunari, Fenris stepped out into the courtyard and breathed heavily. He let out a contented sigh. From the corner of his eye, he could see the dog digging at the ground and decided to join the creature. Though he acted rude toward him, the elf was fond of the hound and knew just how much he meant to Hawke. Despite his slobbering and sometimes stupid antics, the beast had proven useful in battle and had saved his life more than once making it difficult for the elf to become angry with him.

Approaching the hound, Fenris saw the beady eyes of a mole through the flurry of dirt rising from the hole. Clicking his tongue, the elf told the dog, "Leave him be."

The hound snorted and growled at the mole as if to declare, "You'll be mine one of these days." The mole just squeaked back and disappeared into the darkness.

Patting the dogs head, Fenris heard the faint sounds of someone grunting from the training yard. He looked down at Remus, whose stubby tail was wagging excitedly.

Taking that as a signal to move ahead, Fenris walked silently next to the dog and when the rounded the corner they found Hawke twirling what was called, "The Hawke's Key," in his right hand. The electricity in the blade crackled quietly with each thrust and slash, its magical properties increasing his already formidable speed. In the left twirled the well-known Antivan blade known as Finesse. Both blades were a blur in the hands of the human.

Removing his blade, Fenris sent Remus away while keeping his eyes on the blades and slowly crept forward. Keeping the blade from glowing, the elf inched his way to the human until finally he crouched and pushed forward with all his might. His meditative chants fell silently from his lips and as he brought his sword down, Fenris received a fist to the face, having his feet knocked out from under him.

He barely felt the earth on his rear and soon he was up on his feet, the sword now glowing in his hands. The eerie light of the blade lighting up the humans face; a small bead of sweat dripped from Hawke's nose and landed on the ground. He watched, as the elf remained motionless and got into a defensive position.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Nodding the elf smiled. "It's been a year since our last sparring match so I'd like to see if you can still keep up with me."

Smiling back, Hawke sheathed his weapons saying, "Will you agree to a hand to hand fight?"

Sticking his blade into the ground, Fenris cracked his knuckles and nodded, "Doesn't matter since you will not win this time."

Chuckling, Hawke put one foot forward an in an instant sent the elf staggering with a punch to the stomach. His lover gasped for breath as rushed forward again and dropped an elbow into the elf's shoulder. Expecting to hear a pop, Hawke instead felt Fenris grab his elbow and flip him over. As he was flying over the elf, he watched as the hand slipped out of his skin.

Shuddering, Hawke twisted in the air, landed on his feet, and got into a defensive position just in time to block Fenris' fists from colliding with his head. Hawke felt his knees give out from the sheer power of the blow; he felt the warrior's knee collide with his chin. His head reeled from the blow and he could not recover in time to block Fenris' knee from hitting him in the kidney.

It took all his will power to keep from vomiting and was lucky enough to stagger backwards just before the wolf was able to deliver another blow. Shaking his head, Hawke regained some sense of balance and blocked a punch from Fenris before kicking him in the chest. Keeping hold of the arm, Hawke brought the elf around for a punch but let his fist fall short after seeing blood begin to drip from the elf's mouth.

"Shit," was all Hawke said as he pulled the elf close. "Are you okay? Did you take your potion?"

Coughing a bit, Fenris nodded, "Yes, I took it before coming down here." Stepping back he wiped the blood and a bit of dirt from his mouth before adding, "It looks as if I shall need to rest a bit more."

"Or learn how to dodge. " Fenris glared at the human and felt the lyrium in his skin burn again at the humans taunting.

"You could use a lesson in dodging yourself. If memory serves me correct I've hit you more than that wench you seem to favor for company when I'm not around."

Plastering on his usual smirk, the rogue started walking them toward his armor. Inside he pulled out three bottles. Handing one of the poultices to the elf, Hawke downed his transformation potion before drinking his own healing potion. Letting them take effect, he shook as the familiar tingle shiver up his spine. His scalp and his face began to itch and after a moment shook agitation before noticing an annoyance in his jaw. Giving the itch in his healing jaw a scratch, the human shivered as a breeze cooled his wet skin. Before he could grab his shirt, he felt the elf's arm wrap around his waist.

Feeling the elf's warmth on his body, Hawke opened his mouth to speak but instead let out a yell of surprise when his legs gave way forcing him face first into the soft earth. He tried to himself off the ground, but Fenris was applying all his weight, and despite his smaller size, the warrior had little effort in holding the human down, his voice growling as he gently scratched his way up the humans back.

"I win."

The human shuddered at the nails scraping his skin. Under the moonlight, Fenris could see the red marks and grinned when he heard the human moan. Leaning in, he could hear Hawke trying to hide his heavy breaths but that ended once the elf took a bit of flesh from his neck between his teeth making the human pant even more.

The saltiness of the sweat filled the warrior's nose and he could not help but lick the beads as they formed on the champion's skin. The taste of the salt and the sound of the human's pants made it hard for Fenris to control himself but he did and turned the human onto his back and locked his lips to Hawkes.

Hawke could do nothing but allow the elf to suck the breath from him. Fenris was usually the sneakier of the two when it came to initiating their lovemaking, but when he did the human fell to his touch like clay on a potter's wheel. The gentlest flick of the elf's tongue on his skin sent jolts of electricity through. The gentle pulse of the lyrium had him tracing the tattoos like an artists brush on a canvas, the dull heat from them and the heated breaths from the elf increasing the human's pleasure as the elf growled, "Lift."

Reflex took over and Hawke sighed with great relief as his daggers moved away from his lower back. This was short lived as the elf left his pants twisted around his feet. It was an easy enough task for Hawke to escape, but he would not. He enjoyed this and knew that Fenris did as well since he had first allowed the elf the pleasure of taking him shortly after their reconciliation.

In addition, even now Hawke was still just as easy to manipulate. All the elf had to do was barely raise one of the human's hips and he was on his chest, buttocks raised in the air. He breathed deeply as he felt the elf steady himself over him the human could feel the elf's wetness pressing against him he pushed back in eagerness.

The elf's hands gripped him firmly and shortly after he let out a small scream as the elf entered him. He felt the elf's lips gently kiss the back of his neck and gentle words whisper in his ear before the elf lowered his hips and thrust back in.

Hawkes hands dug into the earth, his cheeks scraping against the grass as the elf's heavy breaths filled his ears. He could feel the strong chest grind against his back his moans synchronizing with the elf's breaths. His hips pushed his buttocks back, colliding with the elfs hips creating a rhythmic pounding.

Gaining a bit of strength, Hawke slowly pushed himself up and Fenris along with him. He felt the elf's nails dig deeper into his skin. Biting his lip to keep the elf from hearing his pleasure, Hawke turned to see small bits of blood sliding down his buttocks beneath the pale blue glow of elf's tattoos. Their blackness only held his attention for as he felt Fenris squeeze him. Hawke panted as the rough hands began to stroke him. His eyes fluttered a bit from the pleasure of the lyrium-tattooed member filling him while his own erection throbbed under the experienced hand of his lover.

Losing all control in his ecstasy Hawkes face soon met with the ground once more as Fenris changed his angle and the tip of his lover pressed against the spot inside his body. His moans slowly grew louder as the elf thrust into him.

He soon felt himself releasing into the elf's hand, the liquid dripping onto the ground as the elf placed his hands on either side of the humans head and growled heavily as Hawke began to grip him. It did not take long but with a final grunt from the elf, the human felt familiar warmth inside him.

Soft lips pressed against sweaty flesh as hands traveled gently toward dried blood as a voice whispered, "I'm sorry."

Laughing, the rogue ran his fingers through damp silver hair and whispered back, "You shouldn't be." Turning his head, his eyes met the elfs and he gave him gentle kiss on the nose. "I didn't tell you to stop so you don't need to be." Guiding the elfs hand to the small wounds he said, "Besides, you now know the best place to grab." The elf laughed loudly at this making Hawke smile. Turning over to sit, he pulled the elf close to him and whispered, "If I ever make you regret anything, I'm not much of a man."

Snorting into Hawke's arms, Fenris gave him a kiss before saying, "And you'll be a dead one if we don't get cleaned up soon. I fear we do not have much time left before Ser and the others arrive. And also," his stomach gave a loud growl making the elf blush a bit and the rogue roll his eyes.

"Every single time." The elf gave the human a small punch before getting dressed.

A bit over an hour later, the now fed elf and human were in the armory preparing their armor. Hawke had chosen a set of leather armor that hid his features well and were made of inscribed leather that helped define him as an officer serving under Ser.

While Hawke was helping Zevran adjust his breastplate, Fenris was working a long strap of leather around his sword. While he had a more powerful sword in Kirkwall, Fenris brought this due to it being a gift from Hawke. He always found it interesting that Hawke would give him such a weapon, but he held it in his mind that it meant the human trusted the elf wit his life and would spare him a painful death.

Vowing to himself that he would do such a thing for Hawke, Fenris finished wrapping his blade and stuck it into the spare sheath he would found in the armory. As he was strapping it to its sling, Marcus approached him and asked if he needed any help. 

Giving the human a curious look, Fenris nodded and said, "I'm just about done and if I have a problem I'll ask Hawke to help me."

The lieutenant shuffled uncomfortably in his heavy silverite armor. His eyes looked over the elfs red steel scale armor and he shook his head. "You'll be a bit of a risk going into that vipers den. Especially with that sword you seem so fond of."

Sliding the strap over his shoulder, Fenris looked down at his armor before saying, "I've taken most of the necessary precautions, and save for the very tips of my tattoos a simple drink of my potion will dull them to where no one can see them. And as for my sword," he unsheathed it with ease and rested its tip on the ground. "I can fight easily enough with other swords. I'll only draw it should I have no other options."

Marcus growled in agreement and walked past Hawke, muttering good morning to him before checking on his men who were practicing their forms.

The champions eyes met Fenris' and after giving Zevran a pat on the shoulder saying that his swords were steady limped over to the elf. The assassin chuckled, figuring out the truth behind the limp at the first sign of Hawke walking into the dining hall that morning. He paid it no attention and rested a hand on the elfs armored shoulder. He was not used to seeing his lover in such garb, and with such a lithe frame, it looked like it would slip off the elf at a moments notice.

"Need some help?"

Shaking his head, Fenris picked up the helmet he had chosen and glared at it. "I hate wearing armor like this." Putting on the helmet, his face was completely covered save for his eyes. The piercing eyes were now glaring at Hawke like a starved wolf protecting its kill from a rival. "Why are you allowed to walk around without a stove pot on your head?"

Laughing the human removed the helmet and juggled it in his hands. "Because I don't stand out as much as you. To the others I am just a boring old human. You however," he set the helmet in the elfs hands, "you were given something against your will that makes you stand out amongst your own kind. And we both know that Danarius enjoyed showing you off to his friends."

His skin burned at the memories of Danarius showing him off like an animal at auction. The metal of the helmet held against the force of his hands pressing on it as he remembered those nights of humiliation at his now dead masters hands. It wasn't until Hawke said his name that he was shaken from his memories.

Blinking his eyes he asked, "My apologies, Hawke. I seem to have drifted off for a moment."

Hawke nodded, he mentioned a taboo subject and was glad his head was not in the elfs hands. "It shouldn't have been brought up, but I need you to control yourself today. There's a good chance you'll see a mage that you have a grudge toward but I need you to act like a soldier."

"I'm well aware of what is expected of me without your patronizing."

The words stung the rogue like snakes venom. Nevertheless, he nodded and said, "You're right I'm sorry." He took a deep breath before giving the elf one final pat on the shoulder Hawke limped away without a word to make sure he had everything he needed. From the corner of his eye, he watched Fenris take one of the last few bottles of his antidote as he put on his helmet.

When it was resting on his head, Marcus shouted the order for everyone to fall into line. Getting into line with the others, Hawke removed himself from the line along with Fenris and Zevran. He remained at attention, a left over reflex from his short time in the military.

Looking next to him, he saw Zevran fiddling with a dagger while Fenris remained lax and annoyed as the king came forward.

Alistair surveyed his guard, his white steel armor shining like a sun in the torch light. He looked as if he had not much sleep but that did not affect him.

"You all know what you are here for. I and Prince Sebastian called this Landsmeet to see if we can avoid another war." He watched as some of the younger members of his guards shook with anticipation and shook his head. "I know that many of you wish to go to war, to earn a name for yourself and to gain great prestige among the people but as a man who has fought in wars I say this not as your king but as a fellow soldier."

The men straightened up at this and some did not look shocked when the king declared, "War is not a game, nor is it glorious. It is violent, destructive, and something that should be avoided at all costs." He looked at the younger men who looked a little disappointed before continuing. "I have fought in a few since I took over for my brother. I have lost many friends and seen acts of cruelty that has made me wonder why the Maker even bothered creating the world. Though I will say this," He straightened up and for the first time since meeting, he Hawke truly saw a king stand before him.

"If it comes to war, we shall fight and we shall win. And you men will help bring Thedas into a new age of enlightenment." The men all cheered at their king's words and as they fell into formation, he shook his head as he turned to Hawke. "I wish I had their enthusiasm."

The energy looked like it had been sucked from his body and he looked ill. Zevran laughed and wrapped an arm around his friend's neck saying, "You are here to inspire and lead. If you look weak then they will have no hope."

Elbowing his friend, the king gave a grim smile. "It still doesn't make it any easier, Zevran." The elf tussled the king's hair before stepping away and allowed the king to get a measure of Hawke before asking. "You're sure these people will come to our aid? Because if they don't I fear that should war erupt we will stand very little chance of winning."

Hawke gave the three men around him a grim look before focusing on the men at the door and shook his head. "If it comes to that, then may the Maker have mercy on us all."


	8. Chapter 8

So…did you guys like the last chapter? I hope so…not my best honestly I just wanted to write a bit of smut and set up the fact that they'd be heading to the landsmeet soon. Just so you know…shit is about to get real! Just also realized this while rereading the last chapter, I tend to focus more on the bottoms in my lemons. And everyone ok with a slightly masochistic Hawke?

Again I changed the date around so it is now 9:40 during the Mage-Templar War. Because that's when Hawke first went missing so yeah that's when this is. I don't think it's too much of a jump but makes more sense.

And apparently there is going to be a book called Asunder which will help clarify much of how all this happened released later on this year about the son of Wynne! I know right, she's one of my favorite characters though.

In this chapter Hawke is more of a watcher than a doer because well he's undercover. and also I'm showing some soon to be major players. A

Check me out as whymihere on DeviantArt and look in my gallery for the picture "Sleeping Champion" it's inspired by the end of chapter 3 and drawn by Vampy6667 she also did a funny Gif from Tangled. The thief when he's tied up is hawke and Rapunzel is Fenris. she's on tumblr as Penguinabominations. it's so cute!

Also I realized something today...Grey Wardens equal Night's Watch from Songs of Ice and Fire

* * *

Chapter 8

The streets of Starkhaven were cluttered with the common folk clambering to watch the nobles march toward the palace. Children were on their fathers shoulders, city guardsmen were chasing after pickpockets who were lucky enough to sneak a few coins from the unknowing townspeople. Soldiers took shoving people away from their lords and ladies as the poor begged for a few coins; few nobles took mercy on them but even then only a few copper from their overstuffed purses.

Hawke glanced around beneath his helmet at his fellow conspirators. Alistair and Anora were on horses heading toward the castle, both in armor and swords strapped to their hips. Zevran was positioned as the fourth in Hawkes line, while Fenris was second in the other. Both played their roles well, gently keeping the citizens from their temporary king and queen.

Behind Zevran, making up the fifth and final member on Hawkes side was Neria dressed in drake skin leather. On her back were her daggers, Dragonstongue, and her short sword Quicksilver. Despite her powers as a mage, Neria was never one to hide in the shadows in combat. As she said to Carric during a discussion they'd had before their march to the palace, "What good will a staff do me when it's broken in combat and I can't cast a spell fast enough?" When her cousin had no answer she held up her blades and spun them expertly in her hands, "At least with these if I miss with a spell I can gut the bastard before he guts me."

The other soldiers in the group were afraid of her but they stood by her none the less. While five stood on each side of the king and queen of Ferelden Ser and Marcus made their trip less arduous; though this was mostly thanks to the qunari.

Few forgot what the Arishok had done in Kirkwall and though tensions had eased with those that remained, the looming threat of an invasion sparked violent riots leaving behind corpses of qunari, human, and elf. Seeing the fear in their eyes as Ser led their convoy had Hawke feeling uncomfortable as his own indecisiveness had led to the Qunari attack.

As they approached the castle, he heard a voice shout to Alistair. Looking to see who it was Hawke smiled at the sight of Nathaniel Howe on his own horse surrounded by some of his fellow Wardens. Waving, Alistair pointed to Hawke and his companions as part of his guard and walked up to the warden shaking his hand with a smile. Returning the greeting, the warden gave a quick look over the group and let his eyes linger momentarily on Zevran before turning back to Alistair.

"It is good to see you my friend. I trust you are here to talk some sense into these fools?"

Alistair looked around nervously as other lords and ladies past by them. While he was king of Ferelden; Starkhaven was not his land and his power almost non existent. Hawke watched him fidget in his saddle and signaled his friend to follow him toward the palace.

The clacking of hooves from the Wardens' horses and the kings made it difficult to hear their words, forcing Hawke and the others to move in closer to hear their whispers.

"That is the major part of my reason for coming, Nathaniel. The Mage-Templar war has divided the world and the Chantry is willing to kill to regain its control over it and return the world to what it was before Hawke's intervention."

Nathaniel gave his head a slight turn to the soldier behind him and nodded. "I understand your troubles friend. You've seen the good that people can do without being forced to follow the Divine's word and though you were raised a templar you never fully believed." He gave the king a grim look. "Your goals may very well destroy this land."

Alistair rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And what of you Nathaniel? While my faith has never been as devout, I believe in the Maker and his judgment." He looked up and clasped his friends shoulder, "However, I don't believe he will grant us paradise by forcing others to our faith." Letting his hand return to his reins, Alistair reached into his purse and gave a few sovereigns to Hawke and pointed at some children and their sick mother.

He followed his orders swiftly and without detection before returning to the king's side to hear him say, "…we must do well for the sake of doing good and have faith because we believe it in our souls. Not because we are told that it is right or that we fear the repercussions of the church but because we feel the Maker guiding us to do it." He looked at a few members of the local clergy walk past him and into the palace. "It is easy for men to twist words to serve their own needs." He gazed up at the palace and said with a gentle voice, "I may have never suffered much in my life, but that doesn't mean I should just use my power to force others to my ideals. " His head turned to see the children helping their mother home. "And I believe the Maker made me, Hawke, and Rhyia the ones to help those who have never been able to stand on their own."

Smiling from his mount the warden followed Alistair's gaze and said, "My work lies with helping out our mutual friend."

Alistair grumbled something about an architect before growling, "And what of Rhyia? That letter you sent to us? Do you know where she is?"

They stopped their horses at the stables and dismounted. Hawke and the others stepped back as the warden shook his head. "I'm afraid her location is still unknown. She was last seen leaving Weisshaupt with several of our order. For what she didn't say and those who saw her last said her goal was Orlais. And the letter," a loud clattering was heard and Fenris could be heard cursing while Zevran told the elf to let him be while Nathaniel shook his head. "The letter was sent from Weisshaupt and I was told to send it to you. That is the extent of my knowledge about the Rhyia's location."

He gave Zevran and the others a knowing look and patted "I wish I could join you my friend, but I'm here to gather some supplies we purchased from the prince and then I'm to Orzzamar to pick up weapons before returning to Soldiers Peak."

"You and your men would be valuable to us, Nathaniel."

The warden laughed and gave Hawke a look and laughed excitedly. "If my bow and your cause should one day intertwine you shall have it, Ser." Returning his attention to Alistair they clasped each others forearms. "You will meet me once more on the field of battle, Brother. All of us, including Bethany and Oghren, who I hear has learned FINALLY learned how to make a decent cask of ale." The two men laughed at remembering the dwarf's attempts at becoming a brewer, one time setting himself on fire. When they calmed, Nathaniel sighed, "If we do not fight together in war my friend we shall meet in the Deep Roads. " The words hung in the air for a few moments before Nathaniel took his leave with a bow.

"Take care my friends and may the Maker guide you."

Bidding his friend farewell, Alistair rejoined the queen leaving Hawke and the others behind leaving Hawke and his companions to their work. Nodding his head to the door, they entered the main hall just as one of the guards announced the presence of the two nobles.

Scanning the crowd, Hawke removed a small pouch from his belt and removed the items held within.

"Follow me." Was all he said before leading taking them to the least occupied corner he could find? Few people paid them any attention as they weren't the only guards separated from their lords and they would go unnoticed so long as they went about their work quickly. When they were hidden, Hawke removed the trinkets from his pocket and found them glowing brightly.

Staring at them curiously, the assassin asked, "What is the purpose of their glowing?"

"It shows that they're twin is near." His eyes scanned the crowd. "This means their owners are here in this room. Or worse," he let out a deep breath, "we are being played and this is a trap."

Gazing around the room, Fenris growled, "How do you propose we find them? You and I are the only ones who know who to look for."

Hawke counted the sigils; all six were still glowing brightly as he pressed two into the hands of the elves. "They will heat up when you get closer to their owners. When you do," he slipped small bits of parchment into the men's hands. "Hand them to their owners. The ink is enchanted for only them to make out the writing. You'll spot their owners by a sudden bout of coughing. But make sure you listen to them and see where they stand. If they are talking of siding with the Chantry or wish to side against me ignore them and move on."

"And if they meet your criteria what do we tell them? 'Hello, I'm here to call upon the debt you owe to the treasonous viscount of Kirkwall?"

Hawke glared at the Antivan, "Just say it's a dinner invitation at Alistair's temporary lodgings and then move on before they ask any questions."

Zevran snorted at such a pointless tactic. "I hope these are worth the cost you paid."

Hawke needed to be held back by Fenris as he spat, "I killed the friend who made these after he destroyed the Chantry." His hand went to his back. "And I can do the same to you."

Zevran bowed his head saying, "Then he has my thanks."

When he was gone, Neria tapped her cousin on the shoulder. "So why am I not giving these out to your supposed friends?"

Fenris disappeared into the crowd as Hawke addressed her concerns. "I need you to protect Alistair and Anora."

"They have six guards, one of whom is a qunari that is almost as powerful as the Arishok was."

"That doesn't matter, Neria." Whispered the champion as a couple of Tevinter mages walked by, their faces scoffing at the sight of them in their armor. "You are not the only mage in this hall, and your healing magic is better spent keeping Alistair alive. He's someone we need, and someone we can trust."

Neria sighed and chewed on her lower lip a moment before grunting. "Fine, I'll stay with him and the queen. You owe me for this cousin." Was all she said before politely making her way through a set of Orlesian nobles that looked at her in disgust, commenting on the smell of dogs coming from her armor.

He was lucky she didn't turn around and destroy them.

As he walked through the crowded hall, Hawke kept himself silent as moving silently between guests. Sebastian still hadn't shown up but the champion had other things on his mind. Feeling one of the trinkets burn in his hand, the rogue heard a man suddenly fall into a bout of coughing. Turning he found his target and gingerly made his way toward the man.

Keeping his feet silent, Hawke disturbed no one as he approached. The man was easy to identify as an Orlesian from his accent and between bouts of coughing he heard the man speak of him.

"The champion has done much to help my family and I believe he chose the right idea at leaving the position of Viscount. He is a good man and has done much for his people given the circumstances."

The woman, a magister scoffed at this. "Circumstances he created from acting like a fool. The man is a coward and always has been. He feared the mages and only sided with us once he saw that Meredith was as insane as he'd been warned."

"But what of Orsino?" asked the man after sipping a glass of water. "He and all of his followers turned to blood magic. Despite the fact they had many templars helping them who knew ways out of the Gallows and could have escaped. Instead he sacrificed many of them and used the bodies of the dead to transform himself into that vile creature." The man shuddered at the thought. "I agree that Meredith was insane, but Orsino did not need to sacrifice so many just to destroy her."

"Mages have always been forced to run, it was our time to fight that bitch and Orsino and his people had the right idea in sacrificing themselves." Her voice was heavy with rage and Hawke watched as her magic unconsciously froze the goblet in her left hand. The womans body was shaking with rage as she hissed, "She outnumbered us and had the Champion on her side. My people died that night protecting themselves from those what of that hypocrite they call 'Champion'?" Her fists shook with anger, "he helped mages escape but then he decided to kill us because of that mage friend of his destroyed that damnable Chantry." Her rage was now boiling the wine in her goblet. "And don't even get me started on the fact he is from a family of mages. The bastard even talked his own sister and that elf mage into killing their own kind."

Hawke's footing faltered at this statement and the clanking of his armor caught the attention of the magister and noble. He was hiding the tears in his eyes by faking a bout of the sniffles saying, "Lord Dupuis?"

The man nodded asking, "I am Lord Dupuis."

Handing pulling the paper out of his pocket Hawke handed it to the man. "My lord, King Alistair wishes you to attend a dinner party this evening once discussions have ended."

Taking the note, Dupuis opened it and read it momentarily, his eyes widening in the slightest. Closing the note he smiled at Hawke, his eyes not showing that he even knew who was standing before him. "Tell your lord I will join him at his lodgings this evening."

Hawke bowed courteously before walking away. He let out a huge puff of air and removed Dupuis from his pocket and stared at it as he walked. Gascard Dupuis, a former mage, was defending him after all he'd done. He'd learn through helping Dupuis where his mother was and what had happened to her. The noble had desired the power of blood magic from his old master, but after seeing first hand the dangers tied to it, he'd abandoned its practice. Still the magister was right about him.

After seeing time and time again what little his helping the mages had done, Anders destruction of the Chantry had made Hawke decide they were too dangerous and left to their own devices their desperation would only hurt them and others. In his weakened state he'd followed Meredith into battle and killed Anders for his deeds. He'd taken his sister and Merrill into battle, making them kill their own kind because he thought it needed to be done and for his work he'd been made Viscount, a position he abandoned because of his own guilt.

For a year he and Fenris had wandered, searching for news on what was happening in Thedas. They'd traveled to Orlais, Amaranthine, and back home to Fereldan in search of knowledge. On their journey they found that mages and templars had formed alliances in certain regions that still had Circles though this was mostly in Orlais. In Fereldan he'd met with Alistair and Anora discussing the repercussions of disbanding the Circles as gratitude for Rhyia's services as a warden and the results were far different.

Many Chantry members spouted their disgust at Alistair's decision, but they continued their service to the maker and a few mages even made small circles to help ensure that many who had just discovered their powers were trained properly. It was at this news that Hawke had decided that Alistair was a good ally to have and kept in contact with the king during their travels, relaying messages of what they found throughout the land.

In Amaranthine, they found it to be thriving under the leadership of Seneschal Garevel who was serving after his cousin left the city in his care. The city was finally beginning to look like it did before the incident with the one called the Architect and the people were in good spirits thanks to bountiful harvests and secured trade thanks to the Silver Order created by his cousin. There they discovered much about his cousins dealings in the politics of the world and how she'd left for the Anderfels to learn serve the Wardens to a greater capacity.

It was there they received notice of an impromptu Landsmeet called on by the leaders of Thedas to be held in Starkhaven.

And now here he was walking through a room full of people who had used him along with many who he'd befriended fighting to take control of a world he'd helped break.

Lost in his thoughts, Hawke was stopped by bumping into a man wearing veridium armor with a sword and shield on his back. Standing up straight, Hawke gave a sharp salute. "Lord Teagan, my apologies."

Teagan waved the apology away saying, "Do not worry about it, Ser." His voice was so low that the champion could barely make out his words. "She's talking with Alistair right now. Your friends have finished their duties while you were wandering around like a lost child."

"What do you mean by she?"

Teagan said nothing and walked off without another word. Heading toward where he heard a woman say, "I owe him for what he did for me. And this time the only running I plan on doing is my dagger through a few bastards' hearts."

Hawke froze in his steps as he realized what he was hearing. Three years ago he'd gone to help this woman, but she abandoned them. The one person he called a friend when he was alone in his mansion ancestral mansion. The pirate queen whom was now dressed in a regal dress of midnight black and next to her stood an unfamiliar woman whose hand was clenched by an all too familiar looking black haired boy.

Looking to Alistair, Hawke watched the king fidget uncomfortably and nervously look from the unfamiliar woman to a spot at her side. Stepping up next to the king, Hawke allowed his eyes to follow the path his friends had made and saw a young boy no older than ten with black hair holding onto the woman's hand.

Looking at the woman, Hawke felt his blood chill at the sight of her. Her hair was pulled up in a small bun and her eyes were cold and calculating a small twinkle sparkled in her heavily made up eyes that seemed to say, "You cannot hide your secrets." Her skin was pale and her dress was a deep mauve with bright feathers adorning her shoulders. Turning her gaze she gave Hawke a smile.

"Please hand me what is in your pocket, boy." The tone was heavy with a sense of superiority and mischief Hawke had become familiar with ten years past.

Isabela broke from her discussion with Alistair when the woman acknowledged Hawkes existence. Her trademark cheschire grin appeared and she licked her lip; the rogue could see a faint shimmer appear beneath Fenris' armor. "Where have you been hiding this one, Alibear?"

The king coughed and his face flushed. "He's been in my lodgings protecting myself and Anora." He locked eyes with the pirate. "Do not get any ideas."

The authority in the king's voice made the second woman laugh shrilly. A few nobles around them looked at her and the boy's face lit up at his mother's laughter. The people within the immediate vicinity moved towards the middle of the hall as the woman laughed. When she finally did stop laughing, her smile turned vicious.

"Don't you dare attempt to order us around, Alistair you have no power here." She pointed at Hawke and wiggled her index finger. "Now give me what is in your pocket soldier or I shall burn it out and let the blaze char your body to a smoldering husk." A small bit of purple flame appeared at the end of her finger cementing the threat. Reaching in, Hawke removed the remaining sigil, a golden rose, and handed it to the witch who spared no effort at destroying it in a magical blaze.

"What was that for?"

The witch ran her thumb gently across her chin. "I'm well aware of what you plan to do Alistair and the man you are trying to meet has been replaced by me. And as you know," her eyes flashed with flame, "I can easily get what I want?"

Alistair, Ser, Neria, and Fenris began to protest but the womans glare silenced them and the king told them to be still.

"I'm surprised you even decided to come back through that blighted mirror."

Placing her hand on her sons head she planted her contemptuous smile on her face. "I have come back because I have unfinished business with both you, them" she pointed at Alistair and then at the two members of the Amell family, "and _her_."

The king's fingers flexed nervously at this news. "So you decide to lower our chances of maintaining what little peace we have to commit murder? I knew you were selfish Morrigan, but even for you this goes to far."

The witch scoffed as Hawke sucked in a bit of air that did not go unnoticed by the witch or Isabela.

"Do not lecture me on being selfish, King Alistair." Her voice was cold and threatening. "You chose to give me him in order to save your precious mage even though she scorned your advances and tricked you into mating with your sister-in-law. Though I have to ask, is she as barren as the rumors say?"

Isabela sucked in some air and stepped away from the witch as Ser reached for his axe and Neria her weapons. The metal clicked from their sheaths but their king stopped them with a wave of his hand.

Hawke could feel the kings anger flowing and was prepared to latch onto him to keep him from doing something foolish. But the violence subsided and Hawke was thankful for that. Bethany had told Carric that Alistair had learned how to be a berserker from the dwarf Oghren and despite the king preferring a sword and shield; Bethany had been told by Neria that the king had decapitated several dark spawn with just a swing of his shield.

The champion watched the king take a few deep breaths before speaking; even Morrigan looked worried when she felt the king's anger grow. Once his breaths were taken, Alistair politely asked, "So you are here to ensure the boy is taken into my care? Or are you trying to become a consort and blackmail me?" The disgust in the womans actions shone as clear as a summer morning in his voice, only softening when mentioning the child.

Smiling down at her son, the witch gave his head a gentle rub. "A bit of both actually. Our son does deserve to know his father, but there are more pressing matters at hand and I am quite tempted by your offer."

The anger flared up in the king once more, but before he could act a voice shouted, "Please rise for Prince Sebastian Starkhaven and Her Holiness the Divine Justina V."

Hawke and the other turned their attention to the throne and from behind them heard Morrigan giggle, "This is going to be fun."


	9. Chapter 9

So here we go…man I need to get back into my Mass Effect story but this one is just sucking all my time up with the ideas and I ESPECIALLY wanted to get this one scene done.

Once again this chapter for a bit does not focus on Hawke until about the 4th page. Would have been up last night but I got sick, I suffer from migraines on occasion and this is like the second in 4 days, so all in all took me like 2 days to write...it just flowed from me so I hope you all enjoy it. And there is a connection I made on my own that has something to do with Hawke's Favor to Fenris and the scene that takes place figure it out.

* * *

Chapter 9

Hawke watched from his position in front of Isabela. A good number of nobles and others in the room bowed, Alistair and his followers included, and the Divine bowed courteously in response and allowed for Sebastian to seat her.

It was strange to see the prince after so long, he'd abandoned Hawke after choosing to let Anders live, only to miss out on the rogue having to kill his friend and it seemed by the amount of guards appearing from where he and the former brother had made their entrance. They were clearly seekers, with one of them being the woman named Leliana.

Isabela made a low comment which made Morrigan laugh obtaining the attention of the Justina.

"King Alistair," her voice polite yet filled with distrust. "Might I ask what your friend finds so funny?" Alistair glared back at Morrigan who just smiled at him. Snorting he returned his attention to the divine.

"She does not wish to speak on the matter, Your Grace."

Justina smiled at him. "Very well then, since you and your companions seem so keen to talk, why don't you begin the discussions? After all you are the one who disbanded the Circle in Ferelden and partially your responsibility for the state our land is in at the moment. I thought better of one of our Templars."

Hawke chuckled as Alistair snapped. "I never took my vows and for that I am grateful. I found a higher calling and have been able to serve my people to an extent that I would never have been able to while my brain was polluted by lyrium."

A few laughs from a couple of magisters and Morrigan were enough to have a lord shout, "You dare accuse the Divine of allowing such things to happen? If it wasn't for you we would never have been plunged into the chaos we are in now. Templars looting villages and not to mention the mages turning to blood magic and becoming demons out of fear for their lives."

"A fear you placed into them with your damned Chant!" The insult emanated from a magister only a few feet behind the noble.

The noble rounded about on the man and threw his wine into the man's face shouting, "Shut up you Tevinter scum! You and that damned infested chantry are the reason those creatures attempt to escape from the circles and once the Warden Commander was made famous they all wanted their blasted freedom when they should be killed on site."

The mage roared and shot the man back with a spell sending the hall into chaos. The Seekers drew their weapons but were stopped by Sebastian shouting for everyone to halt.

The mage, his fists filled with frozen energy, and the noble with a sword shaking in his hands glared at each other.

"That will be enough my friends or I shall have you both removed from the castle and sent home."

The mage spat on the ground and snarled. "You dare try and tell me what to do you little brat?"

Sebastian looked at the mage with a calculating glare, it was at that moment Hawke noticed a compact bow hidden under the prince's cape. He was wishing the mage would be quite but his wish would not be granted.

"I know all about you, Prince. A little spoiled whoring bastard that was so shameful his parents had to send him away to join the Chantry who then swore to destroy Kirkwall only because the Champion showed some sympathy for a mage!"

Sebastian's hands flew to his bow an arrow ready to fly but he was stopped by the Divine who shook her head pitifully at the mage. "You are right in this my good, ser." She nodded to the prince who relaxed his grip. "And he has been absolved for abandoning his post to join Hawke in his chance to gain revenge."

"You've absolved him of nothing." Spat the mage. "Had you not regained control of your pet, the control you wish to reclaim would have been lost to you."

"And I'm betting that was what you wanted. Did the Black Divine set you up for this task?"

It was Anora who spoke up this time. She had been standing near a familiar looking man. The queen made her way quietly through the crowd, a few nobles parting to make room for her. Her steps were firm, yet fluid and she looked to the cowering noble and shook her head. "A pity when the blood of nobility shows such fear at one man. But, such are the ways of those who have never fought or worked for anything in their lives."

The noble sheathed his sword, but the mage kept his hands brimming with energy. She smiled at the mage saying, "I envy someone like you," a finger tracing the robes, "so much power that can easily destroy a kingdom and yet," she stepped back, "you keep do nothing with it but argue with petty nobles who are too afraid to even fight you."

Snorting, the magister calmed himself and the energy left his hands. "I do not wish to destroy a kingdom. I wish for my people to have better lives."

"But, you're a magister aren't you? From a place where ones like you hold so much power."

The man lifted his sleeves and showed the brandings of a slave. "Only if you choose to give up your humanity, I however will not allow myself to sink that low." His gaze shifted to the nobleman. "Be thankful my master taught me better or would be nothing more than a smear on the walls."

The mage turned with a small whooshing of his cloak and disappeared into the crowd while the noble thanked Anora.

"I offer my thanks as well, Queen Anora. It seems that tongue of yours has multiple uses." A few members in the crowd laughed loudly at the jest made by Justina.

Walking back over to her husband, the queen beamed up at the Divine. "Well it does keep him from wandering." The malice in her gaze was not so easily hidden.

Turning back to the crowd the Divine asked. "As this recent disagreement has clearly demonstrated, we are still at odds over how to proceed with how to quell the battles in our lands. The Orlesian Chantry has lost it's Templars along with most of its circles. This has led to battles taking place in villages. Homes destroyed and people killed all because of two people deciding that the Maker and his word have steered us down the wrong path and that we should not follow His word. I have no doubt," she looked over the crowd, "that the Maker will show us the way but our faith in him must be restored in order to restore this world."

"And here you say this while perched on a throne built off the blood and sweat of those you are supposed to save."

The voice echoed from the back. From the shadows appeared a figure garbed all in black, its face save for its eyes hidden beneath a dark hood. A gloved hand rose from beneath the robe and pointed at the Divine. "One whose power has been gained by the subjugation and oppression of others? Demanding them to donate to your cause and pledge themselves to something as foolish as a paradise after death?"

The hall grew colder as the voice hissed. The divine reached for the small holy symbol around her neck and began chanting as a small group of seekers made their way forward. The voice cackled and shards of glass showered down on them the sunlight slowly turning to black as Shades began to slither in from the windows.

Many people began screaming as they ran for the door; several knights began to flee with their lords and ladies while mages escaped out of fear for their lives. Alistair and his men began unsheathing their weapons while Anora stole a sword from a nearby guard who was retreating.

"Anora, I need you to take Marcus and his men back to the house!"

Cutting into a demon, the queen shouted at her husband, "I'm not leaving your side, Alistair!"

Thrusting his blade into a sloth demon, the king turned on his wife, his eyes red with bloodlust. "You have no choice in the matter!" He slammed his shield into another demon that was trying to flank them. "I need you to protect the boy and his mother!"

Hawke removed his blades from a desire demon and watched as Anora shot Morrigan and the child a look. The boy was hiding behind his mother as she cast a flurry of spells while the soldiers created a wall between the queen, Morrigan, and her son.

The queen spouted protests but Marcus and his men began circling around their queen and slowly moved them back toward the door. Anora shouted, "You better not die!"

The king smashed another shade; he smiled back at the queen, all his joy focused on destroying his enemies.

"I don't plan on dying today."

His boast was soon made folly as a hunger demon slammed its fist into his head sending him flying. He collided with the wall fell to the ground in a large heap as Anora and the boy both shouted for him.

Ser turned and severed the head of the demon while Neria rushed forward to check on the king.

"Cover me so I can heal him!"

Hawke kicked the current abomination into Isabela's blade letting her remove it's head, "Make it quick, Neria!"

Tossing the demon to the side, Isabela gave Hawke a wink before flipping over a sloth demon and cut it into ribbons with a quick flash of her daggers. Planting her back to his she chuckled. "Thanks for the head."

Rolling his eyes, Hawke barely dodged a punch from another sloth demon and severed its arms and allowed Isabela to finish it off while he tried to find the mage responsible. The flurry of battle made it difficult to find the mage, but it proved little challenge for the rogue. In a few seconds he was able to see a shadow slowly making its way toward the divine who was surrounded by her Seekers while Sebastian peppered his enemies with arrows.

Finding it necessary, Hawke took off his helmet and shouted, "SEBASTIAN!"

The prince and the seekers sat momentarily stunned at the sight of the Champion standing in the middle of the hall. "SHOOT THE SHADOW ON THE FOURTH STEP!"

Blinking momentarily, the prince scanned the stairs and nocked an arrow into his bow string sent it flying. It whistled over the clashing of armor and soon a monstrous screech filled the hall. The shadow sprung from the stone step and flailed violently as black liquid erupted from it. The demons in the hall howled in pain and began to dissolve as their door between the physical world and the Fade vanished.

Giving one final thrash, the monster fell to the ground in a pile of black robes. Tossing his helmet aside, Hawke began to approach the body only to be stopped by a score of bows being aimed at him while Leliana led a group of seekers to the body. Sheathing his daggers, Hawke raised his hands and looked over his shoulder.

"Do it."

Ser and the others dropped their weapons but still maintained a protective perimeter around Alistair as some of Sebastian's guards surrounded Hawke.

"This is how you thank the man who saved your life?"

Sebastian slowly made his way down the stairs, his dagger replacing his beloved arrows. "Your motives are self serving Hawke. Just as they were since the first time we met." His men forced Hawke to his knees. Stopping in front of the champion, Sebastian made ordered the remainder of his men to surround Hawke's companions. "Why have you come, Hawke? You know I am not a man to easily give up on a vow."

Hawke smiled at his old companion, "No, you only give up on your vows when it suits your needs." His jaw suddenly stung as Sebastian cursed him.

"It is your fault I am here, and your fault I am not dead."

Hawke spat out a bit of blood onto the floor. "And yet I just saved your life, helped you avenge your family's death and you hold me responsible for the death of one woman who made her decision to stay and fight rather than run like a coward."

Sebastian pulled Hawke to his feet and planted his fist into his stomach; from behind they heard Fenris shouting in Arcanum while Ser and Isabela shouted for him to remain calm. "I wanted the satisfaction of his death and you would not grant me that one request."

"And then you swear to destroy an entire city with your army because I let the man live. Many lives were lost that day and I did my best to set them right before leaving Kirkwall." Straightening up, Hawke looked into the prince's eyes. "Her death is as much my fault as Anders. He lied to me about his plans in the chantry. Because of him, Kirkwall was nearly destroyed, but for what he did I thought he deserved a chance and let him go. But in the end, once I decided to help Meredith regain control, he died by my hand."

Sebastian's face was like stone as he listened and it remained as such when he gave the order. "Release them." In an instant, Fenris was at Hawke's side along with Isabela.

The guards stood down and the Divine descended from the throne. "You have my thanks, Champion." With the help of a few guards, she made her way through the pile of bodies toward the mass of robes and beckoned Hawke over to her.

Being careful not to disrespect the dead, they approached as the seekers removed layer after layer of dark cloth. The pile was nearly as tall as Ser, but finally they reached the bottom to find a gasping woman under the robes. The arrow that Sebastian had let loose was embedded in her neck. The blood dribbled slowly from the wound, keeping her face hidden beneath the blackness.

Justina showed no sympathy in her eyes and looked to Hawke, "This is one reason why we created the Circles." Her arms sweeping as if to show the champion the carnage he was already well aware of. "Do you still wish for them to have their freedom?"

Hawke kept his glare on the naked woman. "There might be more to her story than just her being angry at the chantry." He remembered the stories from many mages that had been made pets of the templars.

The divine scoffed, "Isolated incidents at best."

"And what would you know of what goes on in the Circles?" Neria was making her way through the bodies with Ser carrying Alistair on his shoulders. Her eyes were glowing with magical energy and her sights set on the divine. "I've suffered at the hands of the templars. I've been given children against my will and taken away from me either by death or from their fathers snatching them from me once they were born to keep them secret. And the same has happened to many friends of mine, all because they know they can hunt us down and kill us for the simple reason of wanting to head outside to see the sun rise."

Sebastian stepped between the two women earning the mage's fury with a blast of magical energy sending him flying. The seekers drew their swords.

"Leliana, keep your men under control or I will send them back to Orlais."

The sister shouted an order in Orlesian and her men put their weapons away as the woman pointed to Sebastian. With them occupied, Justina looked to the Amell and asked, "How are your skills in healing?"

Neria scoffed at the question, "Sub par at best. Why, do you want to have her summon more demons to make your case stronger against mages?"

The Divine glanced to Hawke and asked, "You wish for peace correct, Champion?"

Grumbling, the champion pointed to the body, "Neria, we need the information."

His cousin growled loudly and clenched her fists so hard that drops of blood stained the ground as she prepared the spell. As she gathered the life energy needed for the spell, Fenris put his hand on his lover's shoulder. "You know this is folly, Hawke?"

Hawke walked to the woman and removed Finesse from its sheath. "I'm prepared for the consequences."

With it said, the woman glowed briefly and her bleeding slowed. Placing his blade to her throat he growled, "Who are you?"

The woman gasped for breath and laughed at Hawke. "I was supposed to be your death."

Finesse remained steady against her throat. "You have failed."

She laughed once more and placed a hand on his face. "No I haven't." With a sudden pooling of blood around her hand the woman let out a loud scream and cast her spell.

Excruciating pain filled Hawke sending him to the ground in pain. He felt the blood in his body boiling as the spell sunk into his head. Flailing wildly, he was ignorant to the Seekers planting their swords into the woman as the skin began to boil and burn on his face. His hand flew to his back as he reached for the blade resting there.

Inside his mind he tried to resist but the power was too great. His screams were the only thing keeping him from mindlessly obeying the voice in his head telling him to cut his own throat. His hands shook as the blade came from the sheath, its metal rattling against the wooden container.

Through his one good eye, Hawke saw the gleam of the metal plunging toward his throat. When it nearly pierced the skin, he heard a loud ping and saw one of Isabela's hidden knives pierce his skin. The blade dropped and scrapped against the skin of his neck only for the hand to reach down and begin choking him.

As he felt his throat begin to crush under his grip, he saw Sebastian standing over him and pry the fingers from his neck. Roaring, Hawke felt his free hand go for his throat only to be stopped by Sebastian once again.

"HOLD HIM!" Was the command Hawk heard above his screams as he attempted to break free. With his one eye he saw Zevran take his right arm from Sebastian while Isabela attempted to keep his legs down with little success.

"What in the Maker's name did she do to him?"

Fenris removed his gloves as he snarled, "It's a form of blood magic that takes over someone's mind." His mind flashed back to his days under Danarius' control and the countless experiments he'd seen performed on innocent people.

_Even now that bastard continues to plague me._

Removing his other glove, the elf remembered the procedure that the magister had him perform when the experiments got out of control. It was the only way he could think of helping the human who continued to writhe in agony despite the healing spells being cast on him.

"Step aside, Neria. I'm the only one who can help him. You help Isabela."

Looking up the elf, fear covering her face like a curtain blocking the sun she asked, "What do you plan on doing to him?"

The quivering in her voice didn't help Fenris come to terms with what he was about to do. Still he felt they deserved an answer. Crouching down next to his human he placed hand gently on Hawke's face. The left side of the human's face was now completely scarred, steam boiling up from the skin as the blood burned his left eye sealed to any form of healing magic and his voice nothing but howls of pain as he fought against his friends.

Fenris closed his eyes. "Something no healing magic will ever be able to do."

Hawke's body heaved upward and nearly threw Sebastian and Zevran off their holds, but they held tight to the human.

"What ever it is, you better do it now or I will end him myself."

Fenris knew he had little time left and sighed knowing that if he didn't move fast, the assassin would make good on his threat. The hand over Hawke's left eye glowed momentarily as he whispered, "Forgive me, my love." before disappearing beneath the flesh.

The screams of the champion kept them all from sleep that night.


	10. Chapter 10

You numbah 10...anyone guess the connection…let's see you have a wolf bound to life and death by a man missing an eye….That's your clue.

Chapter 10

He was alone in darkness. His heart racing as the sweat poured down his head. He couldn't see where he was running all he knew was that he had to run. The darkness was enveloping him and from behind him he heard a voice.

_Death, death haunts you. Release yourself from this life and your pain shall end. _

He kept denying the voice, knowing that it was a lie. The way out had to be ahead he told him self constantly. Lungs burned and his feet blistered, the blood pouring from the sores but the darkness continued to crush him.

_Your are required we must have a sacrifice._

He shouted something but no noise escaped his lips. Daring a look over his shoulder, he tripped and rolled across the floor as a giant blood red eye looked down on him. The ground beneath him felt soft and pulsing as it slowly crept up his arm pulling him into the void. The eye narrowed as it looked down on him, the deep voice in his brain laughing as his silent screams escaped his lungs before they were filled with the encroaching blackness.

Waking, Hawke felt the hands of someone pushing him onto a mattress as a woman shouted, "Get me the blasted potion or he'll hurt someone or worse off himself!"

His vision was clouded and he could not make out the shapes only the colors. Hair silver of moonshine and two people with black hair, while the other was blonde as the morning sun. He twisted on the bed, howling in pain and shouting, "Don't let me die! I can't die! I don't want to die!"

The hands on his chest kept him in place as a voice whispered into his ear. It was a tongue he'd heard often and barely knew, but he felt his body grow lax as a foul tasting liquid touched his lips. He spat it out at first, but at the behest of the voice he swallowed it and within a few moments he felt his eyes close once more.

When he awoke next he became aware of the throbbing pain on the left side of his face. He tried to sit up but only ended up rolling over on the bed and vomiting. A familiar pinging filled his ears. There was candle light dimmed by a shade, but his right eye instinctively remained shut. Covering it, he slowly opened the eye and let the light slowly filter in. It took an eternity, but finally his eye adjusted and he allowed himself to look around the room.

Along the walls hung tapestries of the finest fabrics, in a closet he saw dresses, robes, and even some of his clothes. In the corner was a desk with a small candle lantern secured fast to it and on the walls hung gently swaying daggers. He recognized many of the weapons and chuckled before groaning in pain. The sudden jolt to his head mixing with the swaying had him turning to the bucket once more. When he was finished he heard a voice laugh.

"So you've finally decided to stop flailing in your sleep?"

Lifting his head, he saw Morrigan standing in the door way with a steaming bowl of soup, a mug, and a flask filled with a potion. He growled for a towel which she took from her arm and walked over to him, her hips synchronizing perfectly with the gently rocking of the ship, her dress had been replaced by simple traveling pants and a blue top that showed off her ample cleavage. Finding that one end was damp, he wiped his mouth and looked cautiously at her when she offered him the mug.

"Tis only water." When he didn't take it, the witch sighed and took and drank deeply before handing it to him. Accepting it, Hawke drank slowly and felt his stomach cramp, but he held it down and set the half full mug on the bed side table.

"Where are we? And why are you the one bringing me food?"

His voice was raspy and his throat hurt but accepted the soup but did not eat.

Sitting in a nearby chair, Morrigan crossed her legs and said, "We are on your friend Isabela's ship heading for Antiva by way of Ostwick. You've been asleep for nearly a fortnight after you let that mage attack you and I am feeding you because we had to trick that elf of yours into taking a sleeping draught after fighting us off for five days with that blasted sword you gave him."

Hawke chuckled at this news but it soon turned to a cough and he grabbed the mug and drained it, the cold water soothing his burning throat.

"I appreciate your concern but why have we been heading for Antiva?" He asked before taking a bite from the stew. It tasted of rabbit and carrots.

Morrigan sat back and ran her fingernails along her forearm. "After the attack, many of the nobles turned the people against the mages in the city. Many of the mages fled, but that didn't stop the riots. Homes were burned and many were killed in the chaos. Most of it was from the nobles who rallied their private armies against the people. Even the Chantry in Starkhaven did not go unscathed." Her voice sounded a bit too happy at this news, but Hawke remained focused on his stew.

"Many are blaming the Chantry and we have taken the Divine with us as she feels she owes you a debt for alerting that prince to the maleficar who would have ended her life." Her gold eyes narrowed on Hawke, "She seeks the truth about why the mages wish you dead if you are supposed to be an enemy of the Chantry."

His brain throbbed as he remembered the dream. The voice whispering to him, telling him he needed to die. He felt his stomach turn and put the bowl on the table. The witch's gaze felt like daggers on his skin and he rubbed his head feeling a large number of wrappings around it. Fighting the pain off he dared to lock eyes with the witch. "What happened to me?"

For a moment he saw pity in her eyes, "It is not my place to say. Does it hurt?" Hawke nodded and she unstoppered the potion she'd brought with her. "Your sister made this for your pain." And left with the chamber pot, leaving Hawke alone and speechless.

After he drank a bit of the potion, the witch left and shut the door behind her. Slowly sipping at the potion, Hawke felt the pain in his head slowly fade away and he reached for the bandages. His hand shook violently as they approached his face. When the fingers made contact with the wrappings his hand stopped and he set it down on the bed and focused on the sheets. Though the pain was dulled his face itched but he was stopped by the fear of what lay beneath the bandages.

He sat in silence for nearly half an hour when the door opened to reveal Bethany and Neria smiling at him. Both dressed in long mages robes. Upon seeing him awake they ran to him; Bethany crying while Neria grinned like a fool saying, "About time you woke up! I was getting tired of cleaning your bed pans."

Hawke laughed at her and set the potion aside before embracing his sister in strong hug. Her tears seeping through the lavender shirt he was wearing. He gave her a kiss on the cheek as she sobbed.

"Thank the Maker you're all right. I thought you'd never stop screaming."

"Well he did stop screaming, Beth. But only when it wasn't one of us trying to calm him down."

Hawke looked to his cousin and tried to spot the one she was talking about. Finding that they were the only ones in the room he felt his heart sink.

"Why was I screaming?"

His sister's tears started up again. Wiping away the fresh ones she said. "You were cursed by a blood mage and Fenris had to stop the curse, but once he finished you kept screaming in your sleep asking that you be allowed to live. You almost never stopped and it was very difficult to get you here without getting any attention."

Letting out a grunt as she stretched, Neria scratched her rear. "The only time you were ever calm was when the elf was near you. If he wasn't you'd stay quiet for a bit but once someone tried to wash your wounds, clean you, or feed you, you'd start flailing around and nearly knocked out a couple of my teeth." She showed him a split lip. "You did this to me just this morning when I brought you your medicine."

Hawke rubbed an itch beneath his bandages. "Neria I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all of it."

Slapping her cousin on the back the mage smiled. "Don't worry about it, Cousin. We all do stupid things when we sleep. I myself sometimes begin singing drinking songs when I'm having a particularly good dream."

"Now you're making me wish I was asleep with all your mindless prattle."

In the doorway appeared Fenris, dressed in the garb of a ship worker. His eye lids were heavy from lack of sleep, but once they found Hawke all their worries faded. Stepping out of the way, Neria tilted her head at her cousin and mouthed something to Fenris. The elf snorted and scratched the back of his head, the worry back in them.

Wiping her eyes again, Bethany gave Carric another kiss on the cheek and got off the bed. "We'll leave you for now, Carric. Come on Neria, we aren't getting this trip for free."

Whining about wanting to use her drawing equipment, the Amell begrudgingly followed her cousin and kicked the door frame. Her gaze lingered on the elf for a moment before leaning in. Hawke couldn't make out the movements of her lips but he was surprised when Fenris gave her a smile and covered his mouth the mage whispered something back that had the elf raising his fist and her running away laughing. When they were gone, he entered the room and locked the door behind him.

He remained at the door for a moment, his body fidgeting as he asked, "How are you feeling?"

Taking the mug from the desk he was about to say, "Thirsty," but noticed that the mug had magically refilled itself. He drank and set it down before beckoning the elf forward. Fenris did so, apprehension apparent on his face and to Hawke's surprise he did not take to the bed, but rather the chair Morrigan had used. Pained by this, the rogue let his hand rest on the bed before speaking.

"What's wrong, love?"

Fenris could not bear to look into the humans eyes. He did not want the human to see him weak, but against his wishes the tears began to flow. His chest began to shake shortly after and he felt the urge to run, but instead he allowed himself to be pulled into Hawke's arms and sobbed. He hated himself, hated himself for being weak, for crying like a woman instead of comforting his love who was in pain from something he had done. He cursed himself for even living until he hard Hawke sniffling.

Looking up as best as he could he saw Hawke mouthing the words, "I'm sorry," as tears rolled down his cheek as his grip began to loosen.

Sitting in the humans lap, he let Hawke fall into his shoulder and they both cried silently. They had faced death before, seeing each other gravely hurt and tended to one anothers wounds, but somehow this time felt different. This time both knew that death they would have died, it would be at their own hands.

They sat their on the large bed and allowed the gently rocking of the ship to calm them until their tears stopped. When they finally regained their composure, the rogue rested his forehead to the elf's and smiled, "I'm sorry…for everything. If it wasn't for me we wouldn't even be here."

Smiling sadly, the elf rested his hand on the bandages and gave the human a gentle kiss on his lips. "I told you I'd follow you into hell, Hawke and I meant it." He then gave the human a punch in the shoulder before growling, "You ever do something that stupid again…"

Hawke laughed through the pain and rested his back against the headboard before looking around. "I can't believe you're actually on a ship."

Crossing his arms, the elf chewed on his lower lip. "It was a pain having to care for you while dealing with seasickness. It made things," he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "difficult."

The rogue laughed at seeing the elf still suffer from the effects of being at sea, but was cut short when the elf glared at him. Giving the elf's nose a quick tap, the human said, "I shall find a way to compensate you for your time. And from what I've gathered of the room, we are in Isabela's bed…"

Rolling his eyes as his lover's voice trailed off, Fenris gave the human's head a gentle tap with his fist. "You've been asleep for a fortnight and that's the first thing you want to do?"

Rubbing his head, the human gave it a quick shake, "No the first thing I wanted to do is sitting at the bottom of that chamber pot Morrigan took with her."

"Don't get too comfortable, that witch drugged me and we'd be wise not to trust her."

"Well you did not sleep for five days from what I hear so I will give her a free pass on doing that."

Fenris opened his mouth to argue but instead said, "You are my responsibility." His eyes moved to the bandages for a brief moment before looking away.

Knowing the elfs evasive nature, Hawke looked around and spotted a small hand mirror on the wall and pointed at it. "Can you please bring me that mirror?"

Fenris followed the hand and chewed on his lip once more. "Are you certain, Hawke?"

The champion nodded. "I want to see what you're afraid of."

Rubbing right hand along his left elbow, the elf got off from the bed and brought the mirror over and held it up for the human.

Hawke noticed that nearly the entire left side of his face was covered by bandages with a faint glimmer of glistening scared flesh appearing just near his left nostril. Taking a few deep breaths he asked again, "What happened to me?"

Reaching up, Fenris began to slowly remove the bandages. "The mage you tried to question used blood magic to infect your brain. It is a type of magic developed by Danarius that sinks into a part of the body and begins burning the flesh around the chosen site." He let the first set of bandages drop before moving to the second, continuing his explanation as he worked. "It works by infecting the brain causing unbearable pain and filling the infecteds mind with the will of its caster. For you it was your death." He removed the second layer of bandages.

"Why couldn't you have gotten Bethany?"

"YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!" Snapped Fenris, silencing the human. The fear had returned to his eyes. "She wouldn't have arrived in time. The burned flesh becomes cursed and only a mage with healing skills like Anders would have been able to stop it."

"Well then how am I still alive?"

Fenris stopped once he removed the final bit of bandaging and swallowed hard. "There is only one other way to stop the curse. A barbaric way, but a cure all the same." Fenris held the the champions face in his hands. Locking eyes with the human, sinking in the large burns that now covered his face. He wished the human had heeded his warning, his thumb gently rubbing the leathery flesh as he fought back the tears.

"What way was that?" The human asked, his voice shaking at his loves silence.

Letting his thumb brush just under Hawke's left eye Fenris let out a heavy sigh. "A heavy infusion of lyrium applied directly to the infection after which the infected body part must be removed."

Hawke's heart began racing at these words. His hands shook as he looked between Fenris and the mirror in his lap.

Reaching out, his hands shaking violently, Hawke took the mirror with little resistance from his love and slowly lifted the mirror. When he finally gazed upon his reflection he felt his heart stop. Much of the left side of his face had been scarred. The flesh a deep red and as course as a bronto's hide. He gently traced the scar before resting his fore and middle fingers next to Fenris' and stared at the black hole that had once held his left eye.

The mirror shook in his hand as he stared into the gaping void that once held his eye. He wanted to cry once more but he couldn't bring himself to. He wanted to break something, but he wouldn't. He wanted to hate Fenris but instead he loved him. Letting the mirror drop to the bed, Hawke looked down at the blankets and whispered, "Was it truly the only way?"

Fenris placed a hand on his shoulder. The champion jerked at the initial touch but relaxed a moment later. "If we'd brought Bethany she might have been able to stop it. But the burns were too severe and the streets were in chaos. There was no time."

Hawke nodded and touched the bottom of the hole. "Now I know why you wouldn't let them touch me."

Putting his hand under the humans chin, Fenris made Hawke look at him and leaned in.

Hawke let out a gasp when he felt Fenris kiss where his fingers had been earning a laugh from the elf.

"Do not think a little scar will keep me from you. We are bound to one another Hawke." His finger traced the socket. "Whether it's by this eye or by this bit of cloth I wear to remind me of your love, I will forever remain by your side and will be yours."

Resting his hand on the elfs, Hawke gave it a gentle kiss and whispered, "Prove it."


	11. Chapter 11

Okay since no one seems to get what I was going at here it goes.

I made a connection with something interesting about Hawke and Fenris once I romanced the elf. Fenris is just an alternate form of the word Fenrir the wolf that was bound with a ribbon to a rock by the gods for his destiny to slay Odin. So when I saw that Fenris was given the scarf, sash, whatever on his arm I thought it interesting that a human would bind himself to a "wolf" by giving him such a favor. Which is why I decided to have Hawke lose his eye in symbolizing of Odin as to me they are both bound to each other in life and death. Now I chose the left eye because A) I've seen pictures where it's one or the other and B) his tattoo is on the right side of the face.

Also I remember Bioware saying the kid is supposed to be non-cannon unless they changed that…screw that he is now cannon for my purposes at least. And I know I promised a bit more action but I came up with some ideas that are going to lead this story into a slower pace but I think it may pay off in the end.

Good lord I had to write the sentence "Something they brought back besides the Taint?" REALLY BIOWARE? Thanks for that little gem.

Fenris heavy chapter as it deals with how I think his views have changed since he and Hawke first met. So essentially it's a character study chapter.

And how I'm looking at this is that the Seekers wish to bring peace to the world and do so according to the Divines will and seeing as Justina was not a popular choice as the new Divine I'm taking some artistic license.

And feel free to make fun of the ending!

* * *

Chapter 11

"Too slow!"

Fenris looked up from his book, one about politics in Antiva, and snorted. Hawke had once again been knocked aside by Ser while Isabela laughed from up at wheel. From the corner of his eye, he watched Bethany fight the urge to run to her brother's aid. Keeping a close eye on the human, Fenris sighed when Hawke rose from the deck only to fall on his knees as his legs gave out. Shutting the book, the elf removed himself from his chair to aid his lover. He could hear Hawke's gasping breath and held a hand up, signaling Ser to give him a moment. Crouching down, he pulled a wineskin from his hip and gave it to the human. The cold water spilt from the rogue's lips and stained the wood.

"Are you done?"

Hawke continued gasping for breath and tried to stand only to clutch at his ribs and fall to the deck. Fenris waved his hand to the qunari signaling Hawke's defeat. With some effort, the waves had been getting stronger over the past few days; the elf was able to move the champion to a wooden chair next to Alistair and his son. The boy smiled at Hawke and went back to working on casting a couple of simple spells while the king watched silently. Fenris was keeping a close eye the child, as were many of the crew members. It was well known, thanks to the king, that the woman had said she would raise the child outside the realm of human civilization, yet his comfort around people was surprising and the fact that he bonded to his father so quickly had everyone on edge.

Choosing to ignore the child for the, Fenris interrupted Bethany and Zevran's discussion. "My apologies Bethany, but your brother needs you."

Thanking him, Bethany carefully made her way to her brother. She too was greeted warmly by the child and set about her work. Sitting down, Fenris picked up the wine the assassin and mage had been sharing and gave it a sniff. "Excellent year, would you mind if I poured a glass?" Beaming at the request, the elf held out his own glass and after pouring some for the former Crow, Fenris poured a large glass for himself and sighed as he watched Bethany heal her brother. "He's only been awake for four days and he's already prepared to get himself killed." Zevran chuckled at this which did not sit well with the former slave. "And what might I ask is so amusing?'

Swishing his wine, Zevran took a small sip. "He's trying to compensate for his new weakness." Zevran pointed at his eye. "He acted foolishly and lost half his vision. As he is now, he's about as useful as a horse with a broken leg."

"He has me to help him."

Zevran laughed and poured one more glass for himself. "I have seen you fight; my friend and I have no doubt that you can help him. But you are familiar with the man's past, no?" The warrior crossed his arms and drank silently, tattoos glowing brightly at the insult. This did not deter the assassin. "Then you know he is not one to let others fight for him, he is the one to fight for them. You have stood by him, fought with him, and cared for him. Should you try to stop him, you would do more harm than good." Finding the bottle now empty, the Antivan sighed, "Though I'm sure he is grateful you took the time to develop that lovely eye patch of his.

The patch Zevran spoke of was something Fenris had concocted while he watched over the human. It consisted of three straps to go around the back of the head, a cover for Hawke's eye socket and a rune that would deal with the pain. Zevran worked the leather and Bethany enchanted it to react with a minor healing spell should phantom pains arise. It was useful during the day but after Fenris finished cleaning out the hole; Hawke refused to put it back in and during the night the elf occasionally had to wipe sweat from the human's brow as he whimpered in pain before quieting him with gentle words.

Hawke was still having nightmares and had woken up screaming the past two nights. Between the lack of sleep and the physical exhaustion from working his body after lying in a bed for two weeks, Hawke had everyone concerned that he'd die from his training rather than actual combat. They were lucky though as Isabela had to make port on a nearby island to get supplies giving them a chance to get off the ship and get back on land something Fenris was thankful for.

He knew they'd be landing in a port town where fish would be plentiful but he wanted something different and after three days of dried meat, much of the fresh meat had been eaten leaving only fish which Fenris would not touch, and gradually hardening bread he couldn't help but salivate at the thought of a freshly roasted chicken or stewed rabbit.

Making sure to swallow heavily, Fenris asked, "Will you be traveling with us all the way to your home?"

Zevran leaned back and put his feet up on the barrel they had been using as a table. "I have some businesses to attend to in some of the smaller cities before meeting up with you in the capital." Hearing the door open the elf turned around and smiled when he saw who came through it. "But, our friend the merchant should have no trouble helping you out, so long as he wishes to reclaim the majority of his profits and inheritance.'

At that point, from below the deck, Vincento the merchant appeared with some papers along with Gascard Dupuis and Marcus. Marcus and Ser had traveled with Alistair since the queen had left for Ferelden with the remainder of their guard for two reasons. The first was that if something should happen to Alistair their would still be someone to rule, the second was that the king was afraid of what would happen with Morrigan and Anora being on the ship together for an extended period of time with no real means to separate them.

Still the queen left with no arguments on the ships of one of the people that had held their oath to help Hawke in his time of need, a dwarven merchant by the name of Danra Onyxshadow. She was of the warrior caste in Orzzamar but after leaving her ancestral home she proved to be a worthy fighter as well as merchant and was preparing her contacts to help defend Ferelden should their worst fears become reality.

"That fool abandoned his child and he only helps us for monetary gain. He would abandon us to anyone that would offer him the coin."

"That is true my friend, but that little sigil on your hip is keeping him loyal."

Fenris' hand rubbed the gold symbol of the Hawke family crest and chewed on his lower lip. He hated being underhanded, he had grown accustomed to being straight forward with his feelings and being on a ship with a bunch of underhanded cutthroats was not sitting well with him. Excusing himself from Zevran's company, he made his way down into the bowels with of the ship. Stopping by the kitchen, he was pleased to discover a few bits of fruit and asked the cook if he could steal an apple.

Nodding the chef pointed to the pot saying, "I found a few bits of chicken in ice closet. Thank the captain that I didn't throw it to the crew for bait."

Flipping the man a few sovereigns, Fenris bit into his apple and made his way down the hallway when he heard a woman say, "Oh do be quiet to me about my son. He is being trained by one who was raised by the Witch of the Wilds."

"Do not lie about your temptations, Morrigan. I remember in the alienage how you tempted Rhyia to take that mages offer to slaughter the prisoners to help her defeat the Archdemon."

Creeping quietly, which was not hard thanks to the sound of the waves and the creaking of the ship, Fenris came to a stop outside the door that housed the Divine. He was not one to eavesdrop and didn't like it, but if there was a probability of danger he had to find out, if only to warn his friends.

"And was I wrong in making my suggestion? We were lucky to survive the encounter with the Archdemon, lest you forget Leliana."

"I will never forget that battle for as long as I live. But…"

"There are no 'buts' now Leliana. The blight began the great change in the world and with my time away I have learned that we are the only ones who can help usher it in."

"Then help us protect the world."

The witch laughed at the suggestion given by the Divine. "By allowing you to lock us up like cattle and then sending us out into the world to do your bidding once you deem us safe? It is because of that very thought that the mages in Kirkwall went to such lengths to rid themselves of your influence."

"But what of Hawke? Hawke saw the dangers and attempted to stop it.

Morrigan chuckled at this. "You cannot stop change. It will come whether it is a month from now or ten years, or a hundred, but the change will come." Fenris could not see into the room but the tone of her voice made him shiver. "Hawke did what he thought was best, and though I was still away I saw what he had done. He acted to protect the mages, though he was given no choice but to kill his friend and those that fought with him. The man values life though his hands are stained with the deaths of hundreds and though he fears it, I am certain he will perform admirably when his time comes as will our dear friend Rhyia along with my precious Zachary."

Without another word the scraping of a chair was heard and Fenris backed away from the door only to trip over a crate. He fell to the floor with a crash and heard the familiar laughter of Morrigan from the direction of the door. Rolling off the crate, Fenris felt something on his back. Reaching around the elf growled when he learned that he'd crushed the apple during his fall.

"Do not worry about it elf, tis but a bit of apple." She walked past him and gave his shoulder a gentle pat. "If I were you, I'd be worried about things to come." Before he could even respond, the woman had disappeared around the corner.

Feeling the urge to follow her, the elf was stopped by Leliana. "I'd let her be for awhile Fenris."

The elf turned and saw Leliana standing just past the door. Today she was wearing her dual daggers. One blade gave off the distortion of heat while the other glistened with a silver sheen. Fenris had come to enjoy her company, even if she came off as preachy.

Grinding his teeth, Fenris asked, "Do you know what she intends to use Hawke for?"

Leliana shook her head. "I do not know. Even Rhyia, the only one of us she truly trusted could not get that information from her before Morrigan disappeared beyond the Veil. All she told her was that she was preparing her son for the role he was to take. But what that role is she will not say."

"It may have something to do with his father."

Leliana stepped back and allowed Justina to poke her head out from the door to talk to Leliana but when she saw that Fenris had not left her face lit up making the elf's stomach turn. The woman had once told the elf as he watched over Hawke that Sebastian had told her of his trips to the Chantry in the dead of night and since then she was always wishing to speak with the elf and now she had ample opportunity. Stepping out of the doorway, she took the distracted elf by the hand and began leading him toward her and Leliana's room saying, "I wish for you to enjoy a lovely pot of tea with me. Leliana please watch the door."

Too shocked at her audacity, Fenris followed speechlessly and was soon brought into the chambers shared by the Divine and some of the other women on board. The room was large with eight sets of bunk beds, a couple of small tables, and a few dressers and trunks to hold their personal items.

Being pushed into a chair at one of the tables Fenris sat uncomfortably as the woman brought the tea over and served him. Thanking her he watched as she prepared her tea, while staring at the steam rising from his. It wasn't until he heard her spoon stop clanking against the sides of her cup that he dared look up to find her staring at him.

"Have I done something to offend you?"

The elf shook his head. "No, your grace. I am just unaccustomed to having someone such as you serve me. When I was…." he stopped and swallowed loudly, "when I was a slave I was usually the one pouring the drinks for my former master and his guests."

Taking a small sip, the woman smiled once more. "Such a lovely fragrance and sugar certainly helps with soften the strong flavor. Do try it."

Taking the small spoon, Fenris dropped some sugar into the tea and stirred it before sipping. It smelt heavily of roses and the taste was sweet with a slightly bitter aftertaste that he found pleasant. Setting the cup down the elf smiled. "You are right about its taste. Though I prefer something a bit sweeter than what you've served."

She laughed and took another sip. "So I've heard." She remained silent, looking over at him from the top of the steaming cup.

Fenris fidgeted and asked, "What was it you wished to discuss with me?"

"I do Fenris. I would like your opinion on the state of the world as it is. Circles in both Ferelden and Kirkwall dissolved. The Templars have left the Chantry and mages running loose without being contained. What do you think we should do?"

Fenris' fingernails dug into his pants. "You ask because I was once a slave?"

The divine took another sip of her tea. "That is partially the cause of concern, but I've asked many of my own people along with a few of your companions and I've found the results astonishing."

The elf met her eyes. "What did you discover?"

The woman laughed. "Tit for tat my dear. Armor and weapons are not forged without the loss of impurities. A spell is not cast without sacrifice of energy and a woman must take the seed of a man to create a child. But to be fair, yes I am partially interested in your answer because of the injustices you've suffered.

Fenris snorted at her laugh. "Then you will not get the answer you seek." He watched her face for a sign of shock, but received none. "It is true that I hated mages purely from what I experienced for all my years as a slave. The beatings, the abuse, and the experiments," he shuddered at the memory of the lyrium burning into his skin.

When he'd relaxed his eyes locked on the womans. "But after I met Hawke and saw all that we had I realized that my hatred was misguided. I had craved revenge on the man that had used magic to turn me into what I am, to bend me to his will, and to torture me for his own pleasure. I hated him and those like him, but when I arrived in Kirkwall, I started to learn. Slowly, but I learned."

"What did you learn Fenris?"

His gaze never broke from hers as he spoke. "I learned that there are as many different mages out there as there are people. Mages like Bethany that wish to live a life that is peaceful. That truly do not wish for their powers but use them only when pushed to or to help people. And then there are those like Rhyia who use their powers to change the world for the better."

"But what of Anders and that blood mage elf you traveled with? Surely they did not share the same ideals as your precious Amell's."

He felt his anger boil, but he pushed it down with a couple of deep breaths. "Anders truly wished for justice but in the end succumbed to his own anger and as for Merrill. She could not forgive Hawke for convincing her to fight her fellow mages and left after the battle despite his helping her attempt to repair her mirror."

"And I hear tell that Hawke killed several mages before that night?"

Fenris nodded, "So did the mages that we traveled with. The ones we killed were blood mages, slavers, and apostates that were escaping from the templars. Some had even claimed to be our friends only to return and kill the people that had tried to help them. But they are but a small few that deserved either death or tranquility."

"You aren't making a very good case, Fenris."

The elf chuckled. "I speak only the truth of what I have experienced."

The priestess raised her eyebrow. "And what truth is that my friend."

"That we are all dangerous and could easily kill someone as easily as a mage could turn into an abomination. Almost all of us are responsible for our actions and those mages that turn to such extremes are just as responsible and deserving of punishment as a murderer, rapist, or thief. I myself have killed in self defense but and yet I do not face judgment for what I have done because I have been hailed as a hero, and yet I have destroyed families and taken lives just as easily as any criminal. And yet I freely condemned people who never got the opportunity to prove me wrong."

The Divine smiled at this. "What do you think we should do then?"

"Give the mages a choice on how they wish to live. Offer the Circles as a choice rather than an imprisonment if they have a mage nearby. Offer to teach find them a teacher to learn how to control their powers or if they wish to be made tranquil let them know what awaits them and if the decide to go through with the process than grant them their wish.

The Divine's face furrowed with concern. "You would trust them so easily?"

Fenris shook his head. "Trust can easily be broken, but cannot be gained without struggle. If you place your faith in them just as you do the Maker I'm certain you will find that many mages will do their best to use their powers to better serve all those who live in our world."

The woman continued to smile unphased by the elf's argument. "But what if they decide to go to the Imperium?"

The elf bit down on his lip and he felt the coppery taste of blood flow into his mouth. ""I don't think you need to hear my answer for that question?'

She nodded before asking, "And what if they use their magic to commit crimes?"

"Then try them in fair standing in the courts. Keep a small number of Templars, if you regain control of them, and mages familiar with blood magic around to ensure they cannot influence the jury and allow the case to be made and deal with the judgment accordingly. If we truly wish to allow magic to serve man than we must stop ruling over those that were given the power. Give them the equality they crave because until you do so, you are no better than the magisters that are in control of Tevinter. And from the way things have gone, the Chantry is starting to crumble just as the Imperium did."

"But what of your people, you preach of equality for mages and yet say nothing of your people."

Fenris was caught off guard by this but did not falter. "It can take the removal of one stick to break a damn, your grace."

The divine laughed loudly making the elf worry about his argument. It took a few minutes but once she settled down the woman finished her tea and said, "I am glad I spoke with you Fenris. Only you and your friends seem to have any idea of what should be done. And I would like to say that I'm in agreement with you."

Fenris' eyes grew wide. "But what about Leliana and Morrigan's…"

"It was a ruse to learn of her true intentions. I am not as blind as my predecessors were as to what happens in the circles. I am well aware and well informed of what the Templars do to the mages, especially the ones that are new and frightened and though I hate to admit it, Morrigan is right to hate us." Her face grew dark as she continued. "Neria's accusation in Starkhaven was but one of the stories I've become familiar with. I've made several visits to Circles in my short time as the Divine and have held private meetings with both Templars and mages and though I am sure there are some exaggerations I know that Neria is not alone in her suffering." She wiped a tear from her eyes. "I was not the popular choice to become the Divine because of my past, but I must look to the future and for that to happen we must stop this war."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

Fenris watched as she drained the rest of her tea. After wiping her mouth she said, "First we must find Rhyia Amell and get to Tevinter. I have a feeling we shall find some answers there to a theory of mine."

The elf was intrigued. Hawke had spent so much time planning for battle that fact finding missions had been pushed to the back of his mind. Instead of talking he listened. "I'm certain you heard Morrigan talk of the Thedas undergoing a great change and the key players in all what is about to happen?"

"I heard her mention her son, Hawke, and his cousin. It seems odd that your Maker would choose only a select number of people to have such an impact on the world."

"If one woman can unite a continent against the Imperium, who's to say his hands are not weaving the path we are on now."

Fenris scratched his chin and nodded. "I can see your point in that reasoning, but what does this have to do with us?"

"Are you familiar with the ritual that Morrigan used to save Rhyia's life?"

Fenris shook his head, "Not particularly. I tend to avoid things involving blood magic."

The divine laughed at his quip. "It is an old ritual that is briefly mentioned in some of the Chantry texts about the powers controlled by the Imperium. Essentially it deals with transplanting a soul into another being to extend ones life, but even so Morrigan cannot fully understand the power that it holds."

"Something to do with that witch Flemeth?"

Justina nodded her face aging greatly at this admission. "I've heard tell that you were with Hawke when he took her up onto Sundermount and how she transformed into a dragon after saying she was but a fragment of a greater being something that is not even human or possibly of this world."

"Do you believe Morrigan's hypothesis? That her mother is truly some sort of other world being?"

Justina chewed on her lip. "It is possible. We know of your dealings with Corypheus and how Hawke and the rest of you killed him. He was a powerful Magister as you know and one of the first dark spawn. She shot a look to Fenris. "Did he tell you anything that we don't already know? Things like how to destroy the Blight or how to fix what we lost due to their hubris?"

Fenris shook his head. "Nothing like that was mentioned. Although…" his mind drifted as something clicked in his memory. "He did call out to Dumat frequently." The pieces fell into place and he cursed in Arcanum. His memory went back several years to a day when Danarius had finished one of their private sessions about the power of the Imperium and how the Old God Dumat had taught the mages how to use their blood as a source of power. Fenris felt his heart drop. "Is it possible that Dumat or even Corypheus have…"

The Divine shook her head. "Do not assume my friend. We must first seek answers before moving ahead. Leliana, come in here please!" The door opened and the seeker appeared. "Please send word to the Grand Enchanter and any of our friends that remain to begin further research into the magister Corypheus and the cause of the First Blight as well as the Wardens who contacted Hawke about the seals."

"At once, your Grace."

When Leliana shut the door, Fenris was about to ask another question but was silenced by the Divine placing her lips on his forehead. When she broke away, the elf could barely stammer out the word, "Why?"

The divine pulled him from his seat and led him to the door. "Because you have helped bring many things to light. Now off you go," she nudged him out the door and winked. "I'm certain you have somewhere else you'd be rather at the moment."

The door shut on him and the elf felt just as confused as the day he felt his memories return. As he made his way around the other side of the ship towards the men's quarters Fenris heard Hawke tell his sister to quit making him laugh.

Rounding the corner, he opened the door to the men's barracks to find Hawke laying in their bed and Bethany dancing a strange jig. Dumbfounded at this, he couldn't help but watch until Hawke pointed behind his sister and Bethany turned her head, tripping over her own feet.

Grumbling at the stupidity of the human's Fenris walked over and pulled the mage to her feet asking, "Are you all right?"

The girl nodded and gave the elf a kiss on the cheek. "Of course, Fenris. But your concern is always appreciated."

"Keep your hands off of him."

Turning, Bethany made a face at her brother before stepping aside and letting Fenris into their bed to inspect the rogue. "As you can see, he has nothing broken and he should be fine after a short nap."

"Are you certain he isn't hurt from watching that ridiculous dance?"

Both human's laughed at the joke prompting Hawke to say, "I told you Carver's jig was always good to lighten the mood."

Bethany laughed once more and bowed deeply before announcing. "I'm going to go and check on Neria and the others. Fenris, I leave him in your hands."

Fenris muttered a farewell at the retreating mage before growling, "Lay down to the human."

Letting out a grunt, Hawke slid his head into the elf's lap while Fenris lit an extra lantern and hung it on a small hook on the bed railing. With ample light, he retrieved a small kit from inside the dresser between the beds and removed the eye patch to begin his work. Though the human's face didn't show it, Fenris could tell Hawke was still uncomfortable with the process by the twitching of his fingers each time the elf got to a sensitive area.

Tossing away one the now reddened swab, the elf removed a new swab, anesthetized it, and applied a salve and began applying it to some of the cracked areas of skin. Hawke hissed at the application of the salve but did little else as the elf went about his work. Under the lamp light, it was easy to find the areas to apply the salve. Though Fenris had removed the primary source of the damage, remnants of the blood magic remained in the skin and the salve was working to counter act the effects of the curse. It was a slow process, but it was working and the elf had fewer and fewer cuts to clean as the days passed.

Disposing of the swab by setting it ablaze with the lantern light, the elf took out a lotion of Bethany's and applied it to the human's face.

"Damned sea air."

The human laughed as the elf applied the lotion. "It's not that bad."

The elf scoffed as he finished rubbed the concoction into the tanned skin. "Says the man who doesn't tend to his own injuries."

Hawke stuck out his tongue. "You're the one who keeps stopping me every time I try and clean it."

The elf blushed and wiped the excess lotion from his hands with a towel from the drawer. "It's only right that I should."

Hawke chuckled at this. "You don't have to do anything Fenris. I'm an adult and fully capable of tending to my own wounds." He reached up and took Fenris' hand earning the elf's attention.

Looking down, Fenris noticed a familiar look on Hawke's face. Leaning down he gave the rogue a kiss on the forehead. "I am well aware of what you are capable of. I only wish that you'd accept my help."

Hawke's grip faltered and he sighed at the elf's words and nodded. "Very well then you can help me by being a pillow for the next hour or so."

The elf gave a salute, blew out the candle sending the room into darkness, rested his body against the wall of the ship, and closed his eyes. He felt Hawke shift in his lap and before he knew it, both he and the human were lost to the world.

But their peace was short lived as they were both woken by Ser and Marcus running into the room with some crew members. Their lanterns dangling in their hands as they began to scavenge for any hidden rations or equipment they felt necessary to find.

Jumping from the bed, Fenris grabbed his sword and slid it shouting, "What's the matter?"

His question was soon answered with Hawke pulling him out of the way as a cannon ball ripped through the side of the ship.

"We have two Qunari ships firing at us! They came out from the cliffs of a nearby island and caught us off guard thanks to the storm that blew in! We have to abandon ship!"

Cursing under his breath, Fenris looked through the hole and saw a flash of lightening cut across the sky. Looking over his shoulder, the elf saw Hawke strap his weapons to his back and pulled his and Fenris' emergency packs from under the bed. Taking the sack, Fenris strapped it to his back and barely missing getting hit by another cannon ball, the elf asked, "What do we do?"

Hawke pointed to the door. "We need to get to the lifeboats! I'll go and find the girls! You get Alistair and Isabela!"

Not liking his chances, Fenris nodded and gave Hawke a quick kiss on the lips and ran out the door toward the deck.

It was a tempest and black as night save for the occasional flash of lightning. Through the brief flashes of light, the elf was able to make out the figures of Isabela and the crew fighting against a boarding party from one of the ships. The ship was close enough for the crew to easily jump from the deck of their ship onto Isabela's. Though the bodies of their enemies were slowly piling up, the barrage from the canons were cutting through the air and taking out just as many of Isabela's men as the king and pirate continued cutting through the qunari. Above him he heard a woman's shrill laughter at followed by a bolt of lightning striking the closest ship setting it on fire.

Covering his face as an explosion burst from the ship, Fenris was finally given a clear view of the carnage that lay before him. In the middle of a pile of qunari corpses, the elf saw Alistair running through a qunari as Zachary hid behind him crying as his mother cast a freezing spell at a qunari that was attempting to sneak up on her son.

"FENRIS!"

Looking up behind him, Fenris' eyes met with the witches and he nodded at her and removed his sword. Rushing through over across the slick surface, Fenris ran his sword into a qunari who was trying to escape the fire of his ship. Using the momentum of the flying qunari, Fenris sent him the side of the ship before cleaving another on his way to remove the boy from the battle.

Cursing the woman for not hiding the boy soon, Fenris sailed over the pile of bodies and found the boy still cowering behind the blood thirsty warrior that had replaced his father. Crouching down, the elf smiled at the child and mouthed the words, "I'm going to take you to safety."

The boy nodded and placed a small hand on his father's leg. After running through another qunari, Alistair turned to see Fenris crouching next to the boy. "I'll be right behind you."

Taking the boys hand, Fenris led him around the pile just as another volley came from the other ship and splintered the wood around their feet sending the boy into the icy depths of the ocean. Hearing the screams of Morrigan as the barrels of powder exploded on the closest ship, Fenris sheathed his sword and dove into the icy water. The waves were powerful and fought the elf with each stroke and through the fires and lightning he was able to see the boy holding onto a piece of the ship and struggling to hold on.

Reaching the wood, Fenris found the human boy coughing up sea water. Grabbing hold of it, Fenris climbed on to the wood and shouted, "Do not let go!" The boy shouted something over the storm, but it was soon forgotten as a giant wave overtook them, plunging them into the icy depths.


End file.
